


Freedom

by laddyuna



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Betrayal, Friendship/Love, M/M, Murder, Prison Sex, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The D-District prison is still active and “welcomes” new residents every day. But some of them definitely shouldn’t be there. The story takes place ten years after the last sorceress’ war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the sake of Garden

The woman took the phone _. “Sorry to bother you, Headmaster, but there’s someone who requests to talk with you on line two. It looks important.”_

“Who is it?”

_“Captain Ryouma Duce, from the Galbadian army.”_

“Give me that call, please.”

 _“Understood_.” She hung up and pressed a button on the phone to give the call directly on the Headmaster’s office.

“Hello?”

_“Headmaster Kramer?”_

“Yes. Captain Duce. What can I do for you?”

_“I’ll be straight. We need to talk about the incident of the Aphora’s mansion in Deling city; I suppose you heard about that, do you?”_

“Yes, but with all my respects, I’m not concerned about it.”

_“You are and you know it. Spare me your speech and let’s meet. We can’t talk about it at the phone.”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides, I’ve no intention to meet you.”

_“Maybe you would prefer to let people knowing your implication, reading the newspaper?”_

“What?”

_“Do you figure out I call you without having any proofs of what I’m saying? I’m sure The Timber Maniac will appreciate our information.”_

“Are you threatening me? You’re lying. You have no proofs anyway.”

_“Wanna take this risk?”_

“What do you want?”

_“I’ve already told you: a meeting. We can find an arrangement. Let’s meet somewhere. Bring the commander Leonhart with you. I think it concerns him too.”_

“Where and when?”

_“Dollet. Shining Bamboo, at 06:00 P.M, today. Come alone with Leonhart.”_

“And I’m supposed to believe in your word? How do I know you’re not trying to drag us in a trap?”

_“I guess our conversation had been recorded, so the Garden would be aware of your location. Besides, we’ll meet in a public place. I won’t take the risk to provoke an incident in a town which doesn’t belong to Galbadia.”_

“Alright. We’ll be there.”

The two men finished their conversation. Cid was particularly tense and nervous. He took his phone to call his secretary. “Linda? Call the commander Leaonhart and tell him to join me in my office, right now. Contact Nida and give him our next destination: we’re going to Dollet.”

_“Yes, Headmaster.”_

 Squall arrived few minutes later. “You called me, headmaster Kramer?”

“Yes, Squall. Sit down please.”

The commander obeyed and sat on a chair, facing Cid. “Is there a problem?”

“We have a meeting with a member of the Galbadian army this afternoon. Only the three of us.”

“The Galbadian army you said? But why?”

“To talk about what happened at the Aphora’s mansion about one week ago. Remember?”

“Of course. Did they request our help?”

“No. In fact, they know we’re involved.”

“How could they know?”

“I talked with the Captain Duce. He said he had proofs but they could propose us an arrangement.”

“Don’t you think it could be a trap?”

“I thought about it but he asked me to meet him, in Dollet, in a public space. Plus, if he really told me the truth, we have to find a solution or the Garden would be in trouble.”

“I understand.”

“Stay on guard. Don’t talk about it to the others, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’re dismissed.”

 

The Bgu arrived at Dollet on the afternoon. Squall and Cid reached the Shining bamboo and were looking for their contact when the bartender made a sign and asked them to follow him. He brought them in a private room where a man was waiting for them. They sat around the table. They kept quiet waiting for a word from the man but he turned his attention on the bartender.

“The same thing please and these gentlemen will take…”

“Just water please.” Replied Cid. He wasn’t there with Squall to cheer or something. He wanted to finish this quickly.

“No alcohol during the service even for the Headmaster and the Commander? You’re full of principles, Mister Kramer.” Said the man after the bartender left the room.

“I thought we should meet in a public space?” asked Squall.

“At this time, this information is still confidential. I just demanded a private place and as you can see I came alone.”

“Alright. Let’s finish this quickly.” Exclaimed Cid, impatient.

“Yes. As you know, the Aphora’s mansion blew up in an explosion about one week ago.”

“Make it faster please.”

The bartender came back with their drinks and left the room, closing the door behind him. Duce continued his speech.

“We found four corpses in the ruins: Jo By, Hyu Colin, Maren Mires and Shan Marston.”

“And so?”

“We don’t blame you for their death. We were looking for these criminals since a long time ago. Actually, you did us this great service to kill them at our place.”

“You have no proofs the Garden is involved in this explosion.” Replied Cid.

“Unfortunately for you my dear, there was a witness who saw the seed you sent for this mission.” He put a picture on the table. “A pretty good photo, don’t you think?”

Cid and Squall saw it and bit their lips with embarrassment. “ _We’re fucked.”_ Thought Squall.

“He did a good job but he should have been more careful and discreet.” Added Duce, smirking.

“You said they weren’t a great loss. So? Where is the problem?” asked Squall.

“Well, you know…if these four bastards have been killed only in this explosion, we wouldn’t have taken the burden to contact you. But regrettably, it’s not the case.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what the Aphora’s mansion was to begin with?”

“Their headquarters?”

“Not only this. It was also a whorehouse. I suppose your source or the person who hired the Garden for this mission forgot to tell you this detail, right?”

“What is the point with us?”

“The criminals you killed were also procurers. Most of the girls who worked for them were underage. They used to hide them in the basement or in secret passages they built in the mansion.”

“You mean…there’re other victims?”

“Yes.” Duce finished his drink and gave them more details. “Thirty three to be exact.”

Cid covered his eyes with his hand. “Hyne…it can’t be true…”

Duce showed them another picture. It represented the corpses of the young victims, completely burned and disemboweled for some of them; it was a vision of horror. Squall and Cid had to look away because of their disgust.

“I’m sure you never wanted to do this and if you had known, you would have probably stopped the mission to save these young girls, but what is done is done.”

Cid and Squall looked each other and realized they were in trouble. They felt terribly guilty for all these innocent victims.

“We kept this information secret until now, but gossips spread fast and we won’t be able to hide it from people and the press forever. Besides, we need to identify all the victims, so we have to spread their signal to find their families.”

“What do you expect from us?”

“We agree to not mention the role of the Garden in this incident. We just have one request.”

“What is it?”

“Dincht.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Give us Dincht and we’ll let the Garden out of this mess.”

Squall got up and yelled furiously. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME??”

“Squall! Sit down!” ordered Cid.

“Zell wasn’t aware of this. You know it! He would have never done this if only he had known these girls were inside of the Mansion. He just did his job!” protested again Squall without obeying to Cid.

“We perfectly know it, Commander Leonhart. But you have to understand our position. We have thirty three innocent victims and a witness saw Mister Dincht. It’s just a question of time that people in Galbadia would know about this massacre.”

“But Zell…Zell is innocent.”

“And on the other side, he’s guilty. He should have checked the building before putting the bomb.”

“But…”

“Mister Leonhart, I understand Mister Dincht is your friend and you try to defend him. But when people would know, they would claim his head, without talking about the reputation it would bring to the Garden. Galbadian authorities would like to avoid any conflict with Balamb and the Bgu, that’s why I asked you to meet me today to talk about this arrangement.”

Squall sat again and fixed the man. He understood perfectly what he was saying but on the other hand, he couldn’t let Galbadia taking Zell for something that he wasn’t responsible.

“If we agree to this, what would happen to Dincht?” asked suddenly Cid.

“Sir!”

“Let me talk, Squall!” he stared at Duce again. “So?”

“We’ll negotiate a reasonable sentence of imprisonment, taking into consideration he’s a war hero.”

“And the Garden will be let out of this?”

“Yes.”

Squall panicked and understood Cid was negotiating Zell’s life without regret. “Sir! I object! We can’t let this happen!!!”

“Do you have another option, Squall? It doesn’t please me to do this, but it’s for the sake of the Garden.”

“I don’t give a shit about the Garden! Zell is my friend!”

“Zell will be in trouble anyway! They know he did it! Even if he wasn’t aware, it doesn’t change anything!”

“But…”

“Squall, we can’t do anything anymore for him. We can negotiate his sentence but if he has to face a trial, it would be worse.”

Squall looked down, defeated. He couldn’t accept this but he had no choice. Cid approached and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Call him and tell him to join us here. We need to inform him about this.”

Squall nodded and left the room to call Zell outside. During this time, Cid and Duce stayed together to talk about the arrangement and the details of Zell’s detention.

 

Zell joined Squall and the Headmaster at the Shining bamboo, two hours later. He didn’t understand why Squall requested his presence but he felt on the phone it was serious and very important. He arrived in front of the bar where Squall was waiting for him.

“Hi Squall!”

“Zell.” His friend really looked depressed.

“Whoa! What’s wrong? Someone is dead?” tried to joke the martial artist when he noticed Squall really didn’t want to laugh.

“It’s not funny, Zell!”

“Alright…sorry. I just wanted to light the mood.”

“Follow me.”

They went to the private room where Duce and Cid were talking. When they entered, the two men were on their feet, fixing the little blonde.

“I suppose you’re Zell Dincht?” asked Duce.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“Captain Duce from the Galbadian army.”

“Ah?” frowned Zell. “What’s wrong?”

“You should take a seat, Zell.” Advised Cid.

They explained him everything during several minutes. With the time, Zell began to understand the gravity of the situation. He didn’t pretend attention about his future and what would happen to him. He was just focused on the events, thinking about the thirty three young and innocent victims he killed accidentally.

“I…I didn’t know! I swear! I didn’t know!”

“No one here said the opposite Mister Dincht. You just did your job. But there’re facts we can’t deny. You’re responsible of their death.”

“I couldn’t know…” sighted Zell, with tears in his voice.

“Who was your source?”

“It’s not included in our arrangement. We don’t have to tell you the details of the mission or our client.” Protested Cid.

“That’s true. But we could reconsider it if you give us a name.”

“This information is confidential.”

“But Sir, if it could help Zell’s situation…” started to propose Squall when Zell cut him.

“No Squall. He’s right. I’m guilty. I’ve to pay for my crimes.”

“Stop talking as if you were a criminal!”

“Thirty three innocents died because of me. Even if I never intended to do this, this is exactly what I am…a criminal.” Zell fixed Duce in the eyes. “What I am supposed to do, now?”

“You’re gonna have a trial and you’ll tell exactly what you did. But you won’t mention the role of the Garden and you will say you acted by your own will to execute the criminals and to destroy their headquarters. You’ll plead guilty to involuntary manslaughter and you’ll get a reasonable sentence of imprisonment.”

“How many?” asked Squall.

“Five to ten years max, I think.”

“Can’t we have less? I mean, he could…” proposed Squall but Zell grabbed his arm to stop him.

“It’s okay, Squall. Considering what I’ve done, it’s not so bad.”

“Zell…” sighted his friend.

“Do I need to have a trial if I plead guilty?”

“People have to see you pay for your crimes to let the justice triumphing. I know it’s hard for you but this way, you could present your regrets and your apologies to the families and to the Galbadians.”

“Alright…”

 

* * *

 

Three days later, the trial began. The information about the incident at the Aphora’s mansion spread all over the world and reporters from every country came to cover events. The defendant wasn’t a common guy, but Zell’s Dincht. One of the six heroes who killed Ultimecia ten years ago, one of the best seeds of the Bgu and a source of pride for his city in Balamb. But now, he was just another criminal. No one came at his trial. His friends couldn’t appear in public, showing their support to him and his mother didn’t have the strength to face the questions of the reports and the glances of the families on her. It was too much for her. Zell felt abandoned and lonely but he understood perfectly their situation and blamed no one. He deserved it after all. After had presented his apologies and gave his version of the events, he was waiting for his motion.

 

D-District Prison.

People were talking about the last events in the world when a young man brought the newspaper to his cellmate.

“Hey man! Did you read it?”

“What?”

“Zell Dincht has been arrested for murder. Every country in the world is following his trial.”

“Really?” he took the newspaper and read quickly.

“Yes. They said he put a bomb in a whorehouse in Deling City. About thirty persons died there.”

“Probably a mission which turned bad…” He finished the article. “When his motion will be announced?”

“This afternoon, at the tv.”

“Hum…Can I keep your newspaper?”

“Sure. It’s yours.”

“Thanks. I’ll bring you back this afternoon.”

* * *

Zell was waiting the judge in the court. He avoided eye-contact with everyone: guards, families, layers…he just wanted to end this quickly. He looked down and took his head in his hands. _“Okay…just ten years max, maybe less. I can survive to this…”_

The judge returned in the court and everyone got up. Zell tried to stay proud, or at least brave, but he was terrified. Cameras were capturing his picture. Since he was famous, his trial was broadcast live on the television. The judge took his documents and started to read:

“After had deliberated about the case of the defendant, considering his past as a war hero, knowing he wasn’t aware of the presence of the young victims at the relevant time, and he pleaded guilty for all charges, the defendant Zell Dincht is convicted of premeditated murder on Jo By, Hyu Colin, Maren Mires and Shan Marston. For the second charge, the defendant is convicted of involuntary and negligent murder on the thirty three victims.”

Zell closed his eyes, waiting for his sentence with fear and nervousness.

“Consequently to the jury’s decision, the defendant is sentenced to forty five years at the detention Center of D-District. He can have parole in thirty years on condition.” Concluded the judge.

Zell blinked with shock when he heard his motion and couldn’t help to protest. “But…it can’t be true!! They said I would have ten years max!!”

“Behave yourselves, Mister Dincht! You’re in a court!”

“YOU LIED TO ME!!! YOU SAID I’LL BE SENTENCED TO TEN YEARS IF I PLEADED GUILTY!!!”

“Get him out of here!”

Four guards grabbed Zell by the arms and dragged him outside of the court. The martial artist struggled and continued to shout in despair.

 

* * *

 

At the prison, guards and prisoners watched Zell’s trial at the television. A lot of them laughed when they saw his reaction receiving his motion.

“Look at this twerp! Did he seriously think he would just have ten years?” joked a guard.

“Yeah! He was dreaming!”

 

“Poor little thing! We’re gonna give him a greeting party!” laughed a prisoner.

“I can’t wait to fuck his sweet little ass! He’s pretty cute!”

“He should save his voice for us because we’re gonna make him shout a lot!”

 

A prisoner returned in his cell, but brought back the newspaper first to his friend.

“Hey Mamoyo! Thanks for the newspaper.”

“You’re welcome. Did you see the trial at the television?”

“Yes.” The man waved at him and left his cell. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye!”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Zell was on the road for the D-District Prison. He didn't have the time to call his mother or his friends. He was desperate. Forty five years. He was gonna spend half of his life in jail. He couldn’t believe it. Of course, he felt guilty and he had to pay, but not at this point. They lied to him, pretending he wouldn’t be convicted to a huge sentence. They just wanted to humiliate him and they did.

 _“Forty five years…It can’t be true.”_ Said Zell again and again to himself. _“I should have never cooperated with them…but it was for the safety of the Garden. What can I do? I’m alone now…there’s nobody to help me.”_

The car stopped and four guards opened the door, grabbing Zell and other prisoners by the arm. “Get out!”

They walked toward the entrance with the martial artist and others, chained. Zell looked at the building and reminded the last time he was there. It was during the war, about ten years ago, when Seifer and Edea had captured them, after they had failed to kill the sorceress during the Parade at Deling City. Now, he was back here, but this time, he couldn’t escape.

At the time he was walking in the corridor with the other prisoners, following the guards, everyone was looking at them, whistling and making fun of them, principally Zell.

“Whoo!! Look at this beauty!”

“Hey Blondie! Wanna have fun with me?”

“Hello Baby! Nice ass!!”

Zell rolled his eyes, pissed. He tried to not respond, avoiding eye-contact with everyone but it was really hard, especially when some of them pinched his ass on his passage. He reacted badly, ready to fight, but with his chains and the guards around him, he couldn’t defend himself.

All of the new prisoners were brought in a room to be searched entirely. They had to strip and stay naked until they received their uniforms. They abandoned their personal belongings in a box with their name. Zell deposed his gloves and the cross his mother gave to him for his last birthday.

“Now, all of you are under my orders, which it means that you have to obey to me, whatever I order! Follow the rules and keep yourself safe! Break the rules and pay the consequences! There’s no justice, no human’s rights, no democracy there. Only you and us! Understood??” said a guard.

The prisoners kept their head down, without saying a word, in sign of submission. Zell was cursing Cid and Galbadia mentally.

_“I can’t believe I’m gonna pass half of my life here…”_

“Move!!”

Zell had been escorted with the others on a large room. It was the place where the new prisoners had to stay for the first night, before knowing the sector they would be sent. There were bunk beds everywhere with less than one hundred prisoners. They had their first dinner there too, before the lights were turned off. The room stank. People were talking and making noises. Outside of the room, they could hear the old prisoners shouting. The atmosphere was tense and unbreathable. It was hot. The jail was in the desert after all and there was no window, so there was no fresh air coming in the place. Zell, as his other cellmates, understood the nightmare just started.


	2. Men without honor or humanity

The D-District prison changed and expanded. There were thirty levels, with twenty cells at each floor with showers in the corridor, expect at the basement, the first, the seventh and the last floor. The basement was used for the laundry and the garage for cars and other vehicles. The first floor was the parlor room to welcome the visitors. The prisoners had the right to receive visits every week on Friday. The seven flour regrouped the other rooms like the library, the fitness gym or the tv room for example. It was also the place where the prisoners took their meals at the refectory. The kitchens were just behind it. During the meals, all of the prisoners of each level were brought together at the seventh floor with an elevator. Since there were several people, each level had a different hour to take their meals. The rest of the time, after their breakfast and only during the morning, they were allowed to go to the seventh floor (which was bigger than the other level to welcome everyone) to spent their time in the other places. They were forced to stay in their cells during the afternoon until the dinner. The morning was just the part of the day when they could “escape’ from their cells. There was no open space in the prison, so there was no court where they could breathe some fresh air. Besides, there was no window so no one could see the light of the sun, which increased the tension and the smothering sensation of the place. The jail was particularly secured with hundred soldiers armed, so the prisoners couldn’t escape. The last ones who managed to do it were Squall and the rest of the gang about ten years ago, but at this time, the jail was different. Now, every prisoner who entered in D-District knew that he wouldn’t get out of here alive and he would stay there forever, until his death.

The next morning, the new prisoners had been sent in their new cells. It was during the break so, most of the prisoners were outside and couldn’t “welcome” their new cellmates. But Zell found one in his new quarters. It was young boy with short and brown hair and blue eyes. He was reading a book, lying on his bed, on his back when he saw him. He got up and went closer to Zell, smiling, holding his hand.

“Hey! You’re my new cellmate?” asked the boy.

“Yes.”

“Hello! I’m Boko. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi. I’m Zell.”

“I know you. You’re one of the heroes who killed Ultimecia, right?”

Zell laugh bitterly. “Long time ago…”

“Yes. I heard about your case. So, you’ve been sentenced to forty years…”

“Forty five.” Zell walked toward the empty bed and deposed his sheets. “What about you?”

“Twenty four years for robbery.”

“So many years for just a robbery?”

“Actually, it wasn’t my first one but it turned wrong when the police arrived. There were two hostages and cops accidentally killed one of them when they tried to free the bank. They charged me and said I executed him, so…”

“But the other hostage was a witness. Didn’t he say what really happened?”

“You know, there’s s no real democracy in Galbadia, especially in Deling city. If they decide you’re guilty, it’s useless to fight back, you won’t win anyway. The judicial system is as corrupted as the government or the army.”

“Hum…I know what you mean. But I thought with Winzer Deling’s death, things were different.”

“It became worse. Anyway, let’s talk about you. So, you’re not a seed anymore?”

“You know, since I’m here for several years, I don’t think I would be able to work at the Garden anymore…” replied Zell with sarcasm.

“It’s not what I mean. I talked about the fact you worked by yourself when you destroyed the Aphora’s Mansion. I thought you were working for Balamb Garden?”

Zell bit his lips. He was furious against Galbadian authorities but also against Cid. It was his fault if he was there, because he negotiated his sentence. Why should he care about the garden now? He could say the truth…but on the other way, Squall and the rest of the gang would be in trouble.

“I worked for the garden at this time, but I did this alone. I had some personal grieves with the men I killed but I didn’t know about the girls in the building.”

“I read it. It’s really unfair for you.”

“Thanks for your compassion.” Zell sat on his bed, sighting.

“It’s the break time. We can go outside of our cells until the lunch. Most of the prisoners are in the shower now, so if you want to move, I can show you the place.” Proposed Boko.

“So, you’re gonna give me the grand tour?” laughed Zell.

“Of course! Welcome in hell.” Answered the little man with a big smile.

The two men left the cell and began to walk in the dark corridors. There were armed guards everywhere. The place had no windows, just metallic walls. The place was hot and smelled really bad. They took the elevator and went to the seventh floor. Boko showed to Zell the library, the showers, the fitness gym, the refectory, the tv room and the main room where most of the prisoners came. It was the equivalent of the court but since the prison was in the desert, they couldn’t go outside, so they stayed here.

“We called this place the “dying room”. Be careful when you’re here. Most of the traffics and murders happen there. The other places aren’t safe either anyway. But it’s there where there are more people so, it increases the danger.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Zell and Boko stayed together during two hours when the little man left him. It was the parlor’s day, and his brother came to see him. Zell sat in a corner of the main room. The new prisoners didn’t have the right to receive visitors the first week so he knew his mother or his friends couldn’t come today. He finally had enough and decided to go to the library. He walked avoiding glances around him when a group of eight men blocked his way.

“Hey, darling? Where are you going like this?” The man was about to touch Zell’s cheek when the martial artist pushed his hand back.

“Leave me alone.”

“What? Something is wrong, blondie?” asked another one.

“Listen guys, I don’t want to fight so let me pass.”

The men laughed at him, still encircling him. “You heard this, guys? He doesn’t want to hurt us! So nice of you…”

“Fuck off! Get out of my way!”

“Or what? There’s no one to help you there. But we could have fun together…”

“Don’t touch me!!”

“Okay, let’s end this! I can’t wait to fuck this little ass!!” exclaimed one of them who seemed to be the leader of the group. “Grab him!” They dragged him in a corner of the corridor to avoid the guards but Zell struggled and started to fight with them.

“FUCK YOU!”

Zell punched in the face the first man who touched him and fought with the other ones. He was used to fight with his fists so it wasn’t a problem for him. He knew worst. If he had defeated Utlimecia with his hands, he could battle with anyone without fear. But Zell forgot his glorious past was already behind him. Ten years ago…His reflects weren’t as good as before and he didn’t notice two of his opponents were already on his back to attack him. One strangled Zell with his arm and the other hit him on the legs. The martial artist struggled and almost released himself when the leader hit him violently on the stomach, making him gasp. He didn’t stop Zell who continued to fight when a third man break a bottle. He was about to hurt the blonde with the broken glass when his hand was grabbed with force. He turned his head to see what was stopping him but couldn’t see anything that he flew in the air, beaten by a violent blow. The other guys looked in the direction but didn’t have the time to react that they were punched and thrown on the ground harshly. Only the leader of the group and Zell were still on their feet.

“Release him.”

“It’s not your business!!” replied the leader, hitting with his knee Zell on the stomach.

The man dragged Zell by the arm behind him and fought with the leader. He avoided some of his blows and hit him on the face and on the stomach. He grabbed his hair and hit the wall with his face several times when he forced him to look at him.

“I’ll say it once: if you ever lay a single finger on him, you’re gonna pay for this with your life.” He released him and let him leave with his friends. The tall man turned around and held his hand to Zell. “You’re okay?”

“What the fuck are you doing here???” blinked Zell, shouting.

“Well, I’m just sightseeing… “ replied the man with irony. “What do you think I’m doing here, dumbass?? We’re in the same shit, Chicken-wuss.”

“Fuck you, asshole!!” Spat Zell with anger.

“Such a nice way to thank me to have saved your little ass…”

“I never asked you anything! I could have defeated them easily by my own!”

“I saw that…” laughed Seifer. He approached and put his hand on Zell’s shoulder to help him to get up when the martial artist pushed him away.

“Get lost! I don’t need you!”

“You should take the few friends you have. Life is harder than you could imagine here.”

“And when did you suddenly become my friend? The fact we’re stuck here doesn’t mean that I have to support your company.”

“Then, I suppose you still can count on your precious friends, the orphanage gang, right? Oh dear…I forgot! They don’t give a shit about you!” mocked Seifer.

“Shut up!”

“Where were they during your trial, huh, Chicken? Even your own mother didn’t come to support you.”

“Don’t you dare talking about my mother!!” Yelled furious Zell, running toward Seifer, raising his fist when the tall blonde blocked his hand.

“Don’t use me as your punching bag to express your frustration! I’ve done nothing this time! You’re the one who fucked and they abandoned you!”

“As if I cared about your opinion, moron! You don’t know anything!”

“I read what happened in the newspaper and saw your trial at the tv. I knew before hearing your sentence that you would be here forever.”

“I had forty five and I can leave after thirty years.”

“Naïve as always, Dincht…you really think you’re gonna leave this place in thirty years? Don’t you understand they won’t let you get out of here? Nobody ever left d-district.”

“We escaped in the past, remember?”

“Yes. But this time you’re alone and nobody will come to rescue you. Stop dreaming.”

Zell thought. Did he just try to depress him saying that? Seifer fixed him but without smirking or something.

“I don’t tell you this to make fun of you, Dincht. But you should prepare yourself because leaving in the denial will kill you softly.”

“I don’t give a fuck about your concern! Go to die and leave me alone!” Zell pushed Seifer and walked toward his own cell. He returned inside of his personal space and sat heavily on the bed.

_“It wasn’t hard enough that I had to meet this fucking asshole here!!!”_

 

* * *

 

During the lunch, nobody came to harass Zell. People were looking at him with insistence but no one made any remark. Boko came to sit with him. They saw Seifer walking in the refectory, smirking at them but he went to another table alone. After that, everyone came back in their cells. Boko gave one of his books to Zell, who was reading on his bed.

“Zell?”

“What?”

“Are you friend with Seifer?”

“Are you kidding me? Me? Friend with this bastard?? I’d rather be dead than be friend with him!!”

“But…then, why are you under his protection?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t hear it? Everyone talked about this during the lunch. I thought you knew…”

“What? Tell me!”

“The guys who attacked you earlier are Hyo’s gang. After their fight with you, Seifer spread the message to not touch you. That’s why nobody came to talk to you since this incident.”

“But why? I didn’t ask anything!! I can defend myself!”

“I don’t know why. I thought you two were friends.”

“Anyway, why people are obeying him? Is he the boss or something here?”

“No, he’s not the boss but nobody tries to challenge him. You know, there are a lot of traffics here. You can get everything you want if you have money. Hyo’s gang controls the drug traffic. Seifer isn’t involved in any business here but he’s respected and when he says something, everybody has to listen to him.”

“What happens if they don’t?”

“People who did that regretted it. Believe me.”

“I see…” Zell frowned. Why Seifer did this for him? They hated each other. They didn’t see each other for so long, actually the last time was just after the war. He was fishing with Raijin and Fujin but after that nothing.  

 

* * *

 

One week later, at the end of the day, two guards arrived in Zell and Boko’s cell.

“Dincht! Take your sheets. You move.”

“Where?”

“In another cell. Hurry up.”

“But why?”

“Stop talking and move!!” yelled the guard. He turned his attention on Boko. “You’re gonna have two new cellmates. They’re coming.”

“Oh…then, see you later, Zell.”

“Yes. I hope my new cell will be as clean as yours!”

Zell followed the guards who brought him at the eighth level. They opened the door for him and locked it when he entered inside. The room was in the dark but Zell could see five figures. He moved slowly toward the empty bed. It was already late in the night, after the dinner. Zell deposed his sheets on his bed when he heard someone approaching behind him.

“So…we meet again, blondie.” Said a man.

Zell turned around abruptly, recognizing the voice but he felt a bite in his arm. When he moved away, he felt immediately weak, trembling.

“Wha..what did you inject me?”

“A little drug of ours. You’ll love it.” Replied Hyo. “We’re gonna play with you all the night…”

“No…let..let me go…” whispered Zell when he fell on his knees. He couldn’t feel his arms and his legs anymore.  

The men approached, throwing Zell roughly on the bed. They stripped him completely. The martial artist was completely passive. He couldn’t move anymore. He just could see what was going on around him.

“Don..don’t touch me bastards!!”

“Why are you fighting? It’s useless.” Said the leader, licking his tattooed face. “You’re gorgeous, Baby…”

“Don’..t..” murmured Zell in despair.

He felt someone spread his legs. “What a nice body! Muscular and strong…”

“You look delicious, Sugar…” whispered another one to Zell’s ear. The martial artist could smell his disgusting breath and the scent of his sweating body. He took his penis and stroked it with strength. The man in front of him spat on his ass and pushed one finger in Zell’s hole. The poor blonde was about to shout when a third man put his hand on his mouth to shut him up, pinching one of his nipples with his other hand. The two men left moved closer, rubbing their cocks against Zell’s face. All of them were already hard like a rock.

“Let’s begin our love game…” said Hyo with lust in his eyes, positioning himself in front of Zell. He thrust him roughly making the blonde struggling and shouting. “Oh yeah, baby! Squeeze your buttocks for daddy…” But despite Zell’s efforts to preserve his dignity, the man finally entered him in a forceful move.

“MmmHhff!!! Aaaah! Let..g..mmmhff…”yelled Zell in pain but the guy behind him covered his mouth with his hand harder.

The man took a pause before moving hard and fast, ramming the small passage with cruelty. “Does it hurt, Baby? Don’t worry, you’ll be accustomed soon…I’m just your first after all!” he increased the rhythm quickly without letting to Zell the time to recover his mind after the painful intrusion.

During this time, the other men were looking at the scene with envy and lust, stroking their own cock and waiting for their turn. One of them couldn’t wait anymore and came on Zell’s face, letting spring his semen on the blonde’s nose and mouth.

“Hurry up Hyo! I want to fuck him so badly…” complained another guy.

“Shut up! You’re distracting me!” Hyo continued to fuck Zell senseless when he finally released his heat inside. “Aaahh!!! So gooood…” he gave him a last and deep move of hips and removed his cock from the bleeding hole. “Enjoy guys! He’s really good…”

“Okay, I’m next!!”

“No way! This is my turn!!” The two men began to fight when Hyo interfered.

“Guys! No need to argue! He can take the both of you.”

They looked each other, smirking. “Fine for me.”

“Me either.”

Zell was completely lost. The pain was hard to endure…but the humiliation was the worst. He was completely defenseless, paralyzed…and he suddenly thought about Seifer’s words. _“Life is harder than you could imagine here.”_ But it was only now that he really understood what he meant. Of course, he knew life in jail wasn’t easy, but he would never have imagined he would be raped, just two days after his arrival. He thought he was strong enough to defend himself…but he was wrong. He wasn’t the strong fighter he used be anymore, and he began to wonder if it wasn’t his punishment for his crimes.

The two men penetrated him one after another and moved together on the same time. His inside was burning and was completely torn apart. He wished hopelessly that guards could hear him but it was useless. He couldn’t yell and he hadn’t the strength to fight anymore.

_“Please…someone help me…anyone…please…”_

The drug was working on him. He felt his senses became weaker. The two men who were raping him came and let the others enjoy their pleasure. Zell couldn’t stay awake anymore because of the pain and the drug. He collapsed in his rapists’ arms, exhausted. It didn’t stop them and they continued to fuck him senseless all the night. When they finished, they even didn’t have bothered to carry him on his bed or to put his clothes on. During their brutal embrace, they went to rape Zell directly on the floor, since the single bed was too small to support all of them. They let him, lying on his stomach on the ground, dirty, completely naked and returned to bed. In the middle of the night, Zell woke up and managed to go to his bed, crawling on the floor, in silence, with difficulties. He wasn’t in position to fight since he was bleeding.

_“Forty five years…I won’t survive to this…”_

 

The next morning, when the guards opened the doors, all of the prisoners had to get out of their cells and stay on the corridor, waiting they called their names. For the eighth level, everyone went outside and waited the attendance.

“Callo.”

“Here.”

“Courn.”

“Here.”

“Chysto.”

“Here.”

“Dani.”

“Here.”

“Dincht.”

No answer. The guard lifted his eyes and called again. “Dincht.”

Nobody answered. One guard walked toward the cell and entered to check where Zell was. The martial artist was still on his bed, incapable to move; His sheets were covered by blood. The guard went outside and asked a colleague to join him. They brought him to the infirmary.

* * *

 

On the same time, at the sixth level, Seifer finished his shower and went to take the breakfast in the refectory with the other prisoners. He had been surprised to not have seen Zell during the call with Boko. He took his plate and joined the little brunette at his table, sitting in front of him.

“Hi Seifer.” Welcomed Boko.

“Hi man. Dincht isn’t with you?”

“No. He has been transferred yesterday night to another cell in a different level.”

“I see. I suppose you don’t know which level is?”

“No, sorry.”

“Thanks.” Seifer got up without eating but taking everything with him, his coffee, his fruit and his cake. He left the refectory and approached a guard in the dying room. He pressed his back against the wall, just at his left. He looked for something in his pocket and held it to the guard. 

“Where Dincht has been brought yesterday?”

The guard took the gils Seifer held him and hid it in his pocket. “Level eight.”

“Which cell?”

“Thirty one.”

“Thanks.”

Then, Seifer left and reached the elevator. One guard was blocking the entrance. Seifer gave him some gils. “Eighth floor.”

“Alright.” Usually, the prisoners were allowed to go only to the basement when they were working at the laundry, at the first floor the Friday for the parlor, or at the seventh floor to eat. But since Seifer had money, he could buy anything. The guard accompanied him in the elevator and brought him to the level eight. When they arrived, the guard stayed in the elevator and returned at the sixth floor alone. Seifer walked in the corridor. People were moving away from him when they saw him. The tall blonde noticed something was wrong so he grabbed the first prisoner on his way.   

“Did you see a blonde with a tattoo on the face? His name is Dincht.”

“I didn’t see him but…”

“What?”

“During the call this morning, he didn’t answer…and the guards brought him to the infirmary.”

Seifer became tense and worried. It wasn’t normal he had been transferred to the level eight, but now he was in danger. He was hoping he wasn’t already dead. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I swear I don’t know!” replied the man with fear when he felt Seifer squeezed his arm harder.

Seifer released him and went to talk with another guard. He gave him some gils and asked information. “What happened to Dincht?”

“Rape.”

The blonde bit his lips with anger. He warmed everyone to not touch Zell but some of them didn’t get the message. “Who?”

The guard shook his head, looking around him nervously when Seifer held him money again. The man took it quickly. “Hyo, Shur, Minu, Ralf and Saji.”

“Why Dincht has been transferred in this cell?”

“Hyo paid for this.”

“Thanks. Bring me to the infirmary.” The infirmary was at the seventh floor with the other places, but prisoners were not allowed to go there if they weren’t injured or sick.

The guard nodded and walked with him. Seifer always had the good arguments to get what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

Zell was sleeping in his bed, at the infirmary. He was feeling very weak but he felt relieved to be in a safe place. He wondered if they would force him to go back with these animals. After what happened last night, he lost his confidence and couldn’t believe he had been so defenseless. He didn’t recognize himself. Now, he was just a piece of trash…

_“How can I survive here if I can’t defend myself? What a shame…”_

He suddenly felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face.

“How are you feeling?”

Zell closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip with anger. Seeing Seifer now was definitely the last thing he wanted. “Go away.”

“Did they give you something to eat?”

No answer.

“I brought you something in the case they didn’t.” he deposed the apple and the little cake on the table. He got up and filled a glass with water before returning to Zell’s side. “Drink.”

Zell didn’t move or reply. He just avoided Seifer’s eyes. The man put the glass on the table.

“Did they give you painkillers?”

Zell had enough and glared at him with contempt. “Are you deaf? I told you to get out!”

“Stop struggling. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“And so? Where’s the problem? You don’t give a shit anyway.”

“I wouldn’t be there if I didn’t care.”

“You’re just here to enjoy your pleasure! As if I didn’t know you…”

Seifer looked at him confused and a bit hurt. “You think I came here to make fun of you?”

“What other reason would bring you here?”

“Can’t you believe that I’m concerned about you?”

Zell laughed bitterly. “You never gave a fuck about anyone in your whole life, Seifer. You’re the biggest selfish and sadistic bastard I’ve ever met.”

“I never had been an angel, you’ve got this point. But I’m not a monster.”

“Of course you are!! I hate you!!”

“Your opinion on me is based on the person I was ten years ago. You don’t know me.”

“On the opposite, I know you very well, and I’m sure there’s no good in you. That’s why you betrayed us to join that bitch.”

“You don’t know anything, dumbass!”

“Fuck you! I don’t care about you! You could die in front of me that I wouldn’t lay a single finger to help you! You deserve to be there! This is the right place for you!! You’re an animal, like all of these bastards!”

Seifer clenched his fists to endure Zell’s reproaches. He didn’t want to hurt him since he was already in bad condition, but his words were rude.

“I never asked your protection! Anyway, it isn’t really effective! You disgust me!! I hate you! I’d rather be dead by my fault to be alive thanks to you!! Now, fuck off and go to die, fucking son of bitch!”

Seifer had enough and pushed Zell roughly against his bed, pressing his strong arms on his shoulders. “You think you’re smatter than me, huh, Chicken? Let’s talk about you: you put a bomb in a building without checking who was there before letting the bomb exploding? And you dare calling you a seed?”

“Shut up! Let me go!”

“Thirty three girls died because of your incompetence! And as a good and stupid soldier, you accepted to plead guilty to save the Garden! Now, who is there to help you? Where are your precious friends? Where is the ice-princess, the instructor, the cowboy, the little idiot or the sorceress? Where are they? Tell me, Dincht!”

“It wasn’t their fault. They didn’t abandon me. Anyway, where are Raijin and Fujin?”

“My friends visit me every week if you want to know. They are loyal to me. Don’t expect the same thing from them. They won’t come.”

“Shut up!”

“Even your mother left you! Don’t you understand? You’re alone now! Nobody would come for you. If it had been Rinoa, of course they would have been there but not for you!!”

“Shut the fuck up! Bastard!!”

Seifer released him when he noticed tears in Zell’s eyes. He sighted, looking at him sadly. “Why do you have to hate me that much? It was ten years ago…”

“You’re still the same. Whatever you will do, you can’t change who you are, Seifer, and you’re a bad person.”

“Maybe I was a bastard but all what I did was during a war, contrary to you.”

“How dare you…”

“Truth hurts, does it? The only reason why all of you hate me is because you can’t blame Matron or Rinoa, even if they’re the real guilty persons in this mess. Everything would had happened the same way with or without me. Everything was already decided. But it’s easier to put all the faults on my back!!”

“You can’t run away from your responsibilities.”

“I’m not running away but I paid enough.”

“Say that to the students in different Gardens and to the people in Esthar who died during the war.” Replied with nastiness Zell.

Seifer got up, glaring at him. “You know what Dincht? Fuck you! I’ve tried to be nice with you but you deserve the same way as I do to be there. Maybe I’m a bad guy but you aren’t better. Since you don’t want my help, go to die! Keep hoping like an idiot your friends and your mother would come. I don’t care anymore.” He left the infirmary without looking at the martial artist. He reached the elevator and whispered something to the guard giving him some money before returning to his floor.


	3. Not as bad as it looks

Zell stayed at the infirmary three days until he could walk normally again. Seifer didn’t come back to visit him. But the blonde couldn’t stop thinking about their last conversation. The tall man seemed to care a lot about Zell, and for the first time in his life, the martial artist saw sincerity in his eyes. But be friends and forgetting the past was just impossible for him. Seifer hurt them too much and Zell couldn’t forgive. He missed his mother, his friends, but he knew they were still there for him. They would visit him the next week, for sure; at least his mother. It couldn’t be different.

When Zell left the infirmary, he returned in his previous cell with Boko. Now, they were three in the little cell but the other prisoners didn’t seem to be nasty.

“Hi Zell! Welcome back!”

“Hi Boko!” He turned his attention on the others. “Hi guys, I’m Zell.”

“I’m Richmond.”

“I’m Moss.”

The two men waved at him and continued to play cards together. Zell passed in front of them and deposed his sheets on the empty bed.

“So? How are you?” demanded Boko.

“Fine, thank you.”

“I wanted to visit you but you know, we’re not allowed to go to the infirmary when we aren’t injured so…”

“Ah? But Seifer came to see me.” Frowned Zell.

“Yes, but Seifer is influent, even with the guards. He has money so he can get all what he wants.”

“How did he get his money?”

“I don’t know but there’s nothing he can’t buy.”

“Hum…”

“I didn’t see him a lot lately. Did he visit you every day?”

“No, just once. But let’s talk about something else. Can I borrow you a book please?”

“Of course! I don’t know if you’re gonna like it but you should go to the library or ask to Mamoyo what you want.”

“Mamoyo?”

“Yes. He’s in charge of the library. He’s pretty nice and everybody likes him here.”

“Okay. I’ll go there before the lunch.”

 

* * *

 

On the laundry, Hyo was working, pressing. Two guys were with him, washing clothes when they suddenly left the room without a word. The man frowned, wondering what was going on when he heard someone entering.

“So stubborn…why are you persisting to stand up to me, Hyo? You perfectly know this is helpless…”

“You think you’re so great, huh, Almasy? I can kick your ass whenever I want!!”

“Really? Then, why are you moving away? You’re shaking.” Replied Seifer walking slowly toward his prey, smirking.

“Wanna fight? Then, come and get me!!”

Seifer was fixing him with an evil look. The man couldn’t hide his fear but tried to face his opponent. His hands were trembling and he was alone. His gang wasn’t there to help him.

“I warned you but you didn’t listen. You know I always do what I say.” Seifer continued to move closer, dangerously. “I hope you enjoyed your time with Dincht because it’s gonna cost you…a lot!”

“FUCK YOU!!!” yelled Hyo, running toward Seifer, raising his fist in the air to punch him. Outside, there was nobody in the corridor. Nobody to hear Hyo’s shouts…nobody to rescue him…

After the lunch, prisoners came back in their cells. Zell saw Seifer walking in the corridor. The tall blonde even didn’t give him a glance even if the martial artist was fixing him with insistence. The other man knew it but he completely snubbed him. The prisoners were about to enter in their cells when the alarm rang. Some guards took their walkie-talkie and went to the elevator. Everybody was yelling when the guards who stayed at the level six forced the prisoners to enter in their cells.

“What’s going on?” demanded Zell to Boko.

“The alarm…it means something serious happened.”

“Like what?”

“Most of the time, it’s for a big fight…or for a murder.”

“Hum…”

“I think we’ll know tonight at the dinner. Gossips are running fast here.”

 

At the dinner, everybody was talking about the last events. Boko and Zell entered in the refectory, took their plate and went to sit around a table when a friend of Boko joined them.

“Hey, guys! Did you hear the news?” asked the man. He was a bit fat with long brown hair and brown eyes.

“Tell us! What happened?” asked Boko, impatient.

“Someone had been killed at the basement. They found his corpse in the laundry.”

“Who is it?”

The man gave a quick and embarrassed glance to Zell before answering. He knew what happened to him, as everyone in the prison. “Hyo.”

Zell blinked and turned immediately his attention on the man. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. There’s no doubt about it.”

“Do they know who did it?” asked Boko.

“Not yet…but everybody has a clue.” He waved at them and left quickly.

“What does it mean?” wondered Zell.

“You know…”

“What?”

“Seifer warmed everyone to not touch you and…what happened to you with Hyo’s group isn’t a secret for anybody here…”

“You…You think Seifer killed him?”

“Hyo always had a lot of enemies, but…it’s very possible.”

Zell turned his head to look for Seifer in the refectory but didn’t see him. Some prisoners already finished their meal at this hour, so maybe the tall blonde came back to his cell earlier.

“You should ask him tomorrow.” Advised Boko. But Zell refused it. He didn’t want to be involved in anything. If Seifer really did this, it wasn’t his problem. Besides, he would be dragged in trouble and people would think he asked him to avenge him.

* * *

 

Two days after Hyo’s death, his former cellmates and members of his gang began to tremble for their life. They paid the guards to not be punished for Zell’s rape but now, they were also in trouble. If Almasy actually killed their boss, it would be their turn next. Two of them, Shur and Saji reinforced the security around them and paid people and guards to protect them. They were walking toward their cell.

“When do you think Almasy will come to get us?” asked Saji.

“Dunno…and don’t care..” Shur tried to relax, thinking about something else. “Don’t be so scared. We paid for our security.”

“Yes…but you know, we won’t be able to pay all the time and he would get us at this time.”

“He can come whenever he wants! I’m waiting for him!!” said Shur with arrogance. But he was just trying to convince himself. Of course, he was afraid. He knew as everyone Seifer’s reputation.

Their other cellmates were a bit far away from them. They had preferred to stay in the dying room. Shur and Saji came back first in their cell after their shower and waited for them; they entered in the room when the door moved alone. They never had the time to turn around.

“Have sweet dreams in hell, guys!”

When their cellmates arrived, they saw their friends asleep in their bed. They closed the door behind them and reached their own couch.

“Shur, Saji? Wanna play cards with us?” proposed Minu but the two men didn’t reply. “Hey, guys! Don’t tell me you’re already asleep?” he moved closer to Shur and shook his shoulder, forcing him to turn around when he saw blood purring along his neck. He moved away with horror, seeing his friend, eyes wide open, throat sliced. The others checked Saji’s state and saw he was also already dead.

“HELP!!! HELP!!!” Yelled the guys, running toward the door, alerting the guards.

 

The news spread fast and all of the prisoners knew at the lunch that two other men from Hyo’s gang had been murdered in their cell. To assure the security, guards forbade the access to the other places in the jail and forced the prisoners to stay on their cells all the day. Usually, they could stay outside on the morning, going to the library, at the fitness gym, working at the laundry at the basement, playing card or looking at the tv in the dying room and in the tv room, and eating breakfast, lunch and dinner at the refectory. But with the securities measures, they had to take their meals in their cells and couldn’t get out during the whole day.

“Three murders in two days! Seifer was serious!” said one of the cellmates who were sharing the room with Zell and Boko.

“Who told you it’s him?”

“Don’t make me laugh, Dincht! You know the same way I do it can’t be anyone else!”

“Yes! And thanks to you, we’re stuck in our cell!” replied the other one, glaring at Zell.

“It’s not my fault! I never asked him anything!! I hate him!”

“Okay guys, calm down! No need to argue.” Said Boko to light the atmosphere. Everybody returned to their business and didn’t say another word until the next morning.

 

Three days after the last murders, life in the prison became normal again. The prisoners had been allowed to leave their rooms the next day but the security increased and there were more soldiers and guards at each level, controlling everything. The traffics became difficult with this. It was also the parlor day, so Zell was waiting his turn to see if he had visitors. He was impatient and hoped his mother brought him something good to eat. But he didn’t really care about that. He just needed to see her, to talk with her. He wondered if some of his friends would come with her but he didn’t count on this. He knew they couldn’t appear with him because of the Garden.

Zell approached to the elevator and went to the first floor to reach the parlor room. Other prisoners were already waiting. Others were talking at the phone. He was in the queue when he saw Seifer leaving the parlor room with a plate covered with a towel. He gave a quick glance to Zell still walking. Zell could see some sadness in his eyes and blushed at his passage. He was wondering why Seifer looked at him this way. He remembered he told him Raijin and Fujin came every week to visit him, so they probably brought him something to eat. He stopped thinking about the tall blonde when he reached the guard.

“Your name?”

“Dincht.”

The man checked his list and lifted his head. “There’s no visit for you. Next!”

“But…are you sure?” asked Zell disoriented.

“Yes. Go back to your quarters! Next!”

Zell left the queue and went back to the sixth floor disappointed. He hoped his mother would have come today…and he suddenly understood Seifer’s sad look.

 _“He knew there was no one for me today…that’s why he looked at me this way.”_  He was fixing the ground sadly when the elevator reached his level. He got out and wanted to see Seifer when the alarm rang again. Guards were running toward the elevator and pushed Zell who was on their way. The martial artist understood another murder had been done. But this time, he couldn’t have been Seifer since he saw him few minutes ago at the first floor. He was forced to go back in his cell. Boko was already there with the others.

“Zell? Did you hear what happened?”

“What? Another murder?”

“Yes! I’m not sure yet but people said it’s Ralf and Minu. The last members of Hyo’s gang.”

“Great! Now, we’re gonna be locked here again thanks to Almasy!” said bitterly one of the men behind Boko.

“It’s not Seifer. I saw him at the first floor five minutes ago before the alarm rang.” Replied Zell.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. He left the parlor room. It can’t be him. He didn’t have the time to go back and to kill them. It’s impossible.”

“Maybe he paid someone to do the job at his place?” suggested the other man.

“If you knew Seifer, you wouldn’t even think that. It’s not his type.” Answered Zell.

“Then, since you know him so well, could you tell him to stop killing people? Life is already hard here. I don’t want to be stuck in this cell all the day every time he kills someone.”

“I told you it can’t be him.”

“I don’t care who it is. What I see is this mess is related to you.”

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the prisoners could leave their cells again during the morning. Zell didn’t waste any time and looked for Seifer everywhere. He wasn’t in the showers, in the library, on the dying room or the tv room, which left the fitness gym. After the breakfast, he immediately went there. There were some people who trained. They looked at Zell briefly and went back to their business. Zell checked the entire room and finally saw Seifer, hitting a punching bag with his fists. The tall blonde was particularly focused and noticed Zell only when he heard his steps. He turned around and faced him.

“If you wanna use it, you have to wait ten minutes. I’m almost done.” Said Seifer referring to the punching bag.

“I didn’t come to train. I was looking for you.”

“What for?” demanded Seifer, hitting the bag again with strength.

After a long silence, Zell managed to ask: “Is that you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Seifer. Spit it out!”

The man stopped what he was doing and fixed Zell with a serious look. “First of all, I take no order from anyone and especially not from you, Chicken! Second, I’m not in your damn head so tell me clearly what you wanna know and leave me alone.”

“I thought you wanted to be friend with me?”

“Usually, I never knock two times to the same door, but I’ve tried to be nice with you, considering our common past and everything. But you’re the one who told me to leave. That’s exactly what I’m doing and now, you come back to me? You don’t know what you want.”

“I want answers.”

“Again, about what?”

“Hyo’s gang.”

 Seifer laughed and returned to his training. “And so?”

“Did you kill them?”

“Why do you think I’m behind this mess?”

“Because that’s what people say. Because you warned them to not touch me.”

Seifer didn’t reply. Zell lost patience.

“So?” asked the martial artist.

“Believe what you want, I don’t care.”

“For Hyne’s sake, Seifer, answer me!”

“What for? You’re already convinced I did it anyway. What does it change I tell you or not?”

“How could you do this? How could you have so much influence to kill five persons without being accused? Everybody knows it’s you!”

“I told you: I don’t give a shit about what you or the others are thinking.”

Zell sat on the bench, sighting. “I need to know…”

Seifer held him bandage. “Wanna train? Since you’re a martial artist, I suppose you’re familiar to this, don’t you?”

Zell nodded and grabbed the bandage. He started to enroll it around his wrists and fingers slowly when Seifer took his hands and finished to tie the bandage for him.

“Don’t use so much or you won’t have enough for the second hand.”

Zell took the opportunity to his closeness with the tall blonde to look at him deeply. He kept the same face, after ten years, but something was different in his eyes. Something he couldn’t describe…but he wasn’t the same man he used to know.

“When we met at the parlor room, you knew nobody came to visit me, right?” asked suddenly Zell.

Seifer didn’t answer but his silence spoke for him. He released Zell’s hands when he finished. “Hope is dangerous. It will drive you insane if you keep hoping.”

Zell got up. He approached and took Seifer’s arm with his hand. “Why…Why are you doing this for me?”

Seifer didn’t move.

“Tell me. Why are you protecting me? Why did you avenge me when I rejected you…when I insulted you…why are you so concerned and nice? Why Seifer, Tell me why!”

Seifer took his hand with his and faced him. “I’ve met so many different people here: murderer, rapist, thief, political prisoner, crook…” he made a pause before continuing. “…but I never expected to see you here. You’re the last person in the world who deserves to be there, Dincht.”

“So…you pity me?”

“No. Pity is for the weak ones. Believe me or not but I’m really sad for you.”

“Why? I thought you hated me?”

“I never hated you, Zell. I was just teasing you, that’s all.”

“Then why?”

“Because you made the same mistakes I did in the past…You remind me myself.”

“What does it mean?”

“You wouldn’t understand…” Seifer took a towel on the bench and dried his sweat with it.

“You still don’t realize what happened to you and seeing you waiting for visits and keeping hope in a better future is depressing.” He smiled with tenderness. “Even if you're a fighter, I still see you as the kid you were when we lived at the orphanage.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Seifer.”

“Yes you are, compared to the beasts who are living here…I know you’re strong but it’s not enough to survive here. Besides…” He turned his head to look Zell above his shoulder. “In other times, you could count on your friends and family. But without support, you’re gonna become crazy here. Your strength is useless when your mind is weak, and, no offence, but you’re pretty soft, Dincht.”

Zell didn’t reply immediately. He felt annoyed to hear that from Seifer, but a part of him knew he was right. He was there just since few days and it was so hard…harder than he could have imagined.

“I expect nothing from you. You’ve got nothing to give anyway…except your body.” He smiled. “To be honest, I won’t refuse to fuck your little ass but as I told you, it’s not what I’m looking for.”

The martial artist felt the tears coming to his eyes. He was so lonely there that he was suffocating. But he wasn’t completely alone. Seifer was there. He couldn’t really trust him after all what happened but, he believed in him. He seemed to be sincere. He kept his head down, fixing the ground sadly when he felt Seifer’s hand on his hair.

“You don’t deserve to be here, Zell. Stop blaming yourself for this.”

“I’m a murderer…”

“You’re a soldier, that’s different.”

“You said I should have checked the building before putting the bomb. You were right…”

“I told you this to hurt you back after you insulted me. I didn’t mean it. Plus, it wasn’t your role to check this information. The Garden should have done this before sending you.”

“It doesn’t change anything.”

“It changes everything. I shouldn’t be surprised to know that your contact knew it since the beginning. Anyway, who told you that you would get ten years if you pledged guilty?”

“An officer in the Galbadian army who negotiated my sort wiht Cid.”

“Cid…” said Seifer, bitter. “Fucking traitor…”

“Do you think…he knew I would have forty years?”

“Of course he knew! But he preferred to sacrifice you than the entire Garden.”

Zell couldn’t contain his sadness anymore and hid his face to cry. Seifer stared at him with concern.

“Seifer…what should I do? I can’t! I can’t…I won’t survive to this…”

The tall man comforted him, giving him his shoulder to cry. Zell buried his face in Seifer’s chest, crying harder.

“You have to hold on. It’s just the beginning.” Replied Seifer. “You’re stronger than that. Don’t give them this satisfaction.” He caressed the back of his head gently. “I’ll be there to help you. You can count on me.”


	4. A common acquaintance ?

The next morning, after the shower, Zell and the other prisoners went to take their breakfast. The martial artist saw Seifer who waved at him, smiling, before joining a young guy on another table. Boko noticed Zell seemed to look Seifer differently.

“So? Did you talk with Seifer?”

“Hum?”

“I mean, you were looking for him yesterday, didn’t you?”

“Ah, yes. I talked with him but he said nothing about the last events.”

“Why? I thought he trusted you?”

“Seifer never does what people expect from him. I knew he wouldn’t answer me.”

“It’s not really important anyway. Everyone knows it’s him.”

Zell stopped eating, thinking. “But if everyone knows it, why he hasn’t been arrested? I mean, there was no investigation about Hyo’s death and for the others.”

“I told you: Seifer is influent. Money can buy everything.”

“Hum…” this explanation didn’t seem to convince Zell. How Seifer could have so much money? There was something wrong about it.

They finished their meals and left the refectory. Boko went to the tv room but Zell wanted to visit the library. The little blonde went there and entered in the small place. There were a lot of books everywhere in bookshelves. There was nobody at his hour, except a young boy. Zell recognized him since he saw him eating with Seifer earlier this morning. The boy noticed him and welcomed him with a big smile.

“Yo! Can I help you?”

“Hum…hello. I’m looking for something about martial arts. Do you have a magazine or anything else?”

“I see…You must be “Chicken-wuss”, right?”

“WHAT?”

“Hey!! Don’t beat me!” said the boy with fear, protecting himself with his arms around his head.

“Why are you calling me like this? Do you know Seifer?”

“Sorry…Seifer talked to me about you often, so I thought you were his friend and this nickname was a kind of joke between you two…”

“I never found this funny! Anyway, what did he say to you about me?”

“Before you arrived here, he told me about his childhood and his formation at the Garden. He talked about you and the “orphanage gang”. But most of the time, it was about you…and when he heard about your trial, he was really sad for you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It affected him a lot. He really cares about you, you know?”

“Hum…” Zell crossed his arms against his chest, annoyed. Seifer wasn’t this kind of guy and it was hard to believe it, but the young boy seemed to be honest.

“Sorry to have called you this way. I won’t do it again now I know you hate it…” apologized the boy.

“Okay…I’m Zell. What’s your name?”

“I know your name. I’m Mamoyo. Nice to meet you.” Replied the little man holding his hand to Zell. “Seifer told me to keep some books for you. Here.” Mamoyo made a sign with his hand. Zell followed him.

“Why did he ask you this?”

“He knows you read it. People like these books. They need to learn some moves to be able to defend themselves here.” Mamoyo grabbed a pile of five books and held it to Zell. “You can keep it as long as you want.”

“Thanks.” Zell took a look on the books and smiled. It seemed to be interesting. “Do you know where Seifer went?”

“Probably in his cell. It’s the last one, at the end of the corridor on the left on the level six. Cell twenty two.”

“Okay. Thanks for the books and see you later.”

“Bye Zell!”

 

Zell left the library and returned to his floor. The library, as the refectory and the other rooms were on the same level but at different floor of his so he had to take the elevator to go back to his cell. He walked toward Seifer’s cell and arrived quickly. The door was open. Seifer was lying on his bed, reading. He lifted his eyes when he heard some steps.

“Do I disturb you?”

“Not at all. Come in.”   

 Zell entered. He was surprised to see there was no other bed in the cell. “You don’t have any other cellmates with you?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because they know nobody could stand me.”

“Or maybe because you paid for that?” asked Zell.

Seifer laughed. “Correct. Pretty observant Chicken.”

Zell rolled his eyes. “For Hyne’s sake, would you like to stop calling me this way? It’s annoying!!”

“Come on! It suits you so much I can’t help it! I missed it…”

“You missed what?”

“Calling you like that.” Seifer closed his book, smiling with melancholy.

“Mamoyo told me you talked about me often…”

“About you and everything. We just talked about our past, that’s all.”

“No, he told me you talked really often about me, more than the others.”

Seifer began to be pissed.”Mamoyo talks too much.”

“You seem to be close to him. I saw you eating with him this morning.”

“Everybody here likes Mamoyo. He’s a nice guy. He shouldn’t be there. He’s just a boy.”

“Why did he do to be here?”

“Mamoyo is a bit retarded. He was working in the kitchen like an apprentice cook in the main hotel of Timber. He put toxic liquids accidentally in the cocktail. He confused a bottle of white wine with detergent and killed about ten persons.”

“WHAT? How could he have confused it with white wine???”

“Somebody took a bottle of detergent to do something with it and forgot it on the kitchen counter. Since it was in a glass bottle and there was no label on it, Mamoyo made a mistake and didn’t take the time to check what it was and he finished to prepare the cocktail. I told you he’s retarded.”

“But…it was an accident. It wasn’t his fault. Why people didn’t help him?”

“There was a special guest in the ten persons who died this day: Winzer Deling’s daughter…”

“Ah…I understand.”

“He didn’t have a trial. In fact, he should have been sent in a psychiatric clinic but Deling sent him there for life. And even after his death, Mamoyo’s sentence didn’t have been changed. Since he’s an orphan and nobody requested his freedom, he stayed here.”

“It’s sad…so, you took him under your wing?”

“Kind of…he’s harmless and too kind to hurt anyone.”

Zell approached and sat on Seifer’s bed, near of him. “What about you?”

“Hum?”

“I mean, what did you do to have been sent here?”

Seifer laughed bitterly. “You should know since you were there.”

“You’re talking about the war?”

“What else? Do you figure out I’m a fucking criminal or something?”

“No! I just…I thought it was over and nobody blamed you for that. I mean, Matron didn’t have a trial and she had been reintegrated in the common life. Besides, I didn’t know you had a trial.”

“I didn’t.”

“Ah? What do you mean?”

“After the end of the war, Raijin, Fujin and I stayed few days in Balamb but we have been expulsed and we left for Timber. I’ve been captured by the galbadian army.”

“But…since Deling died, there was no government in Galbadia. Who requested your arrest?”

 “Caraway.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve been sent in his quarters and he said I would pay for what I did to his daughter. I negotiated Raijin and Fujin’s sort and he agreed. He let them free and I’ve been sent in D-District for life, without trial, so nobody knew.”

Zell kept silent. He realized Seifer wasn’t the bastard he knew since he thought about his friends and saved their lives.

“Since how long have you been here?” finally asked Zell.

“Nine years and two hundred sixty nine days to be exact.”

Zell felt suddenly really bad. In ten years, he never wondered what Seifer became. He was in jail since the end of the war and nobody knew. It was unfair because Matron was free…and he wasn’t. He would be like this until his death.

“I didn’t know…” whispered Zell.

“Now you do. It wouldn’t have changed anything anyway. I don’t see you and the brave commander Leonhart coming to rescue the pathetic knight!” laughed cynically Seifer.

“Rinoa could have convinced her dad to spare you.”

“You know the same way I do he wouldn’t have listened to her, considering the situation in Timber. Anyway, I never wanted she helped me. I don’t need her or anybody.”

“What Fujin and Raijin are doing now?”

“They work with the Forest Owls. At the beginning, they wanted to help me to escape but I told them it was useless. I don’t want to drag them in the same shit. I didn’t save their asses for nothing! They were so angry against Caraway that they decided to piss him helping the resistance in Timber.”

“Rinoa never told me they were working with her.”

“She doesn’t know. They asked to the other members to not say a word to her. They work in the shadow, giving them information, money and weapons.”

“They accepted it?”

“Fujin is dating Zone.”

“Ah…I see.”

Seifer got up and open a box on his desk. He took something inside and held it to Zell. “Want some?”

“Hell, yes!!” replied Zell with joy when he saw a chocolate bar. “Thanks!”

Seifer smiled, looking at him devouring his chocolate with pleasure. Zell was still the same kid who loved sweet and tasty things.

“Tell me about your mission.”

“Huh?”

“Your last mission, at the Aphora’s mansion.”

“Ah…”

“If it bothers you, it’s okay, you don’t have to.”

“No…I’m fine. I mean…it’s confidential but I don’t think you will tell somebody, right?”

“I wouldn’t if it would cause you troubles…even if I don’t know how it could be worse.”

“Okay…” Zell cleared his throat and began to explain. “About few days ago, Cid and Squall proposed me a mission. They said I had to kill four criminals and to destroy they headquarters. They said they were wanted and they committed horrible crimes: murders, rapes etc…I saw the criminal record and to be honest I wasn’t afraid to kill them. They deserved it. So, I went there. I waited but I received a call from the Garden. They told me to meet my source under the Arch of Deling city. I went there and she explained they were in their headquarters and that I could kill them and destroyed the place in a single action, putting a bomb on the building. I didn’t like it but she said it was the best thing to do, so I agreed. I asked her if there was nobody else in the building and if the bomb wouldn’t destroy the other houses around it but she said there was no problem. I called the Garden to inform them about it and they gave me the authorization to do it…I just did what they asked…I couldn’t know…” said Zell, hiding his face with his hands.

Seifer approached and rubbed his hand softly on his back. “Who was your source?”

“I don’t know her name. A tall woman with red hair dye and brown eyes. I remember she had a long tattoo behind her ear.”

Seifer blinked when he heard the description of the woman. “A cherry tree flower?”

“Huh? Yes! How do you know?” frowned Zell.

Seifer got up and turned his back, crossing his arms. “Fucking bitch…” he murmured.

“Seifer? Do you know her? How do you know about her tattoo? Did you see her before???”

He finally turned around. “Sorry Dincht…but you’re fucked. If she is the one that I’m thinking about, it was actually a trap. She perfectly knew what was going on in the building. She trapped you.”

“What???”

But they were interrupted in their discussion by the alarm. It meant that they had to return in their cell.

“Go back to your cell. You’re gonna be in trouble if you stay here.”

“No! Tell me first! What do you know??”

“We’ll talk about it later. We have no time for this. Go back to your cell now.”

“Seifer! Please tell me!!”

“I TOLD YOU NOT NOW!!!” yelled Seifer. He calmed down and stroked Zell’s hair gently. “We’ll talk about it, I promise, but now, just go back before the guards arrive. Please.”

Zell didn’t want but he had no choice. Seifer was right. He would be in trouble if they saw him here. He nodded and left the cell to reach his own.

When he closed the door behind him, Seifer couldn’t help to hit a chair angrily with his foot. “Bloody bitch!!”


	5. Waiting for answers

Zell didn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Seifer. He wondered what he meant. How did he know the woman with red hair? Did he meet her before? Why? Why would she have wanted to trap him? He had so many questions and no answers. He needed to talk with Seifer. But the next day, he didn’t see him, even for the breakfast. He wondered if something happened to him, so he directly went to his cell. But a guard blocked the access.

“Almsay is not here. Leave!”

“Where is he?” asked Zell.

“Not your business. Leave!”

Zell tried to protest but another guard arrived behind him and dragged him far away. He was afraid and concerned for Seifer. He laughed about himself. _“Me…worried for Seifer. I can’t even believe it. But he should be there. What happened to him?”_

 

During a long week, Zell didn’t see Seifer. He went every day in his cell but he couldn’t meet him. Seifer was nowhere, as if he disappeared.

After six days, it was the parlor day. Zell went to the first floor but nobody came to visit him. He was really depressed and tried to convince himself his mother or his friends couldn’t have come but they definitely would the next week. He saw Raijin and Fujin on the other side of the place. They asked to see Seifer but he wasn’t there. Fujin noticed Zell and whispered something to Raijin. The tall man turned his head and fixed Zell, before asking something to the guard who looked in his direction too. He approached and called the martial artist.

“Dincht! Come with me. You have visitors.”

Zell followed the guard and arrived in the meeting room. He sat around the table where Raijin and Fujin were waiting.

“Hi Zell! Long time no see, ya know?”

“Hi guys! I suppose you asked to see me because Seifer didn’t come, right?”

“Yes. Since we are here, we thought you would like to talk with someone, ya know?”

“SEIFER?” asked Fujin.

“I didn’t see him since six days. I don’t know where he is. I’m looking for him too but the guards didn’t say anything.”

“SAFE?”

“I don’t know. I suppose.”

“Hum…we know about you. Seifer told us everything and we saw your trial at the television, ya know? Sorry man…”

“Thanks…”

“VISIT?”

“Hum?”

“Fujin wants to know if somebody came to visit you, ya know?”

“Ah…no. Nobody came.”

“We saw the Garden near of Timber, about two days ago. Rinoa came to see her gang, ya know?”

“How is she?”

“Fine as always. We also saw the others, Squall, Quistis…ya know?”

“SAD!”

“Yes, man. They looked really depressed. I think they miss you, ya know?”

“They could have come to see me if they missed me so badly…” muttered Zell, angry.

 “Yes, but at least, Seifer is with you to keep you company, ya know?”

“He’s acting strangely with me. I mean, he’s nice and kind…I thought he hated me.”

“WRONG!”

“Yes! Seifer never hated you, ya know?”

“It’s hard to believe.”

“COMPLICATED!”

“Yes, Seifer is a bit complicated but he’s a good man. He’s not as bad as you think, ya know?”

“I saw it. He protects me, but I don’t really understand why.”

“Ya know, Seifer is…”

“QUIET!” Fujin slapped Raijin.

“Ouch!”

“What did you want to say?” asked Zell.

“We shouldn’t say it…”

“Why? Tell me!”

“PERSONNAL!”

“Yes, man. It’s Seifer’s business, ya know?”

“Please, tell me. I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

Fujin gave a glance to Raijin and nodded.

“Alright…to tell you the truth, Seifer always chased after you when we were at the Garden. We wondered often why, but he always answered saying that it was fun to tease you. But we knew there was something else…at least, we suppose, ya know?”

“What do you mean?”

“ASK!”

“Yes, ask him directly, ya know? We can’t answer at his place.”

The guard came back and made a sign to Zell to get up. His time was over.

“It was nice to talk with you guys.”

“For us either, man. Would you like we say something to your friends or to your mother for you?”

Zell thought. There were so many things he wanted to say to them, but since he didn’t know where to start, he finally forgot. “No, it’s okay. I’m sure they will come to visit me next time.”

Fujin took a plate and held it to Zell.

“Could you give it to Seifer please? You can eat some if you like it.” Raijin moved closer and whispered something to Zell. “To be honest, it tastes really bad. I can’t understand how Seifer can eat this, ya know?”

“IDIOT!” she hit him on the leg.

“Ouch! It hurts ya know?”

Zell laughed and grabbed the plate before waving at them. “See you guys. Thanks for coming.”

“Bye Zell!”

“LUCK!” wished Fujin to Zell.

Zell returned in his quarters. He went to Seifer’s cell and asked to the guard to depose the plate inside. The guard agreed and accompanied him. Zell picked a slice of cake before leaving and coming back to his own cell. He ate the cake, walking but he puked violently on the first garbage he saw.  

“Raijin was right. It’s disgusting! How can he eat that shit?” wondered Zell.

* * *

 

Two days later, Seifer finally came back. He didn’t stay in the refectory to eat his breakfast and grabbed it to return immediately in his cell. Zell followed him after had finished his meal. He really needed to talk with him.

“Hey!”

“Hi Chicken! How are you?”

“Why are you persisting to call me that way?”

“I’m just kidding…”

“You’re the only one who finds this funny.”

“It’s all matter.” Seifer smiled. “Thanks to have brought me Fujin’s cake.”

“How can you eat it??”

“You tasted it?”

“Yes! It looked good but the appearances are deceptive.”

“I know it’s not good but Fujin prepared it for me the first time. I couldn’t disappoint her saying it tasted so bad, so I lied and now, she does the same thing every time she comes with Raijin.”

“You could ask her to make another cake.”

“Fujin isn’t a great cooker. Probably the worst one in the world. So, did you talk with them?”

“Yes. Since you weren’t there, they asked to the guard if they could talk with me at your place. Thinking about it, where were you all this time?”

“I was working.”

“Working?”

“Yes. I’m working for the galbadian army, preparing potions and other items. It’s this way I can have money.”

“Really? But they could buy it.”

“I’ve got some knowledge about medicine and I can prepare items more powerful and efficient like mega-potion, mega-phoenix down or elixir. It’s just a question of expertise. Now, they produce their own items and sell it for much more. They give me ten percents each time.”

“I see, but are you working that much usually?”

“No. They needed more items because many of their soldiers have been hurt during a fight and they were running out of medical items. They didn’t have enough cure spell so I had to work harder. They paid me extra this time.”

“Hum…I understand.” Said Zell, smiling. Seifer noticed his expression.

“What? You thought I had been killed?”

“I was thinking about a trial for Hyo’s death…but yes.”

“Oh… were you worried for me?” laughed Seifer

Zell blushed. “No way!”

“So nice of you…I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Don’t start imagining things!” Blushed harder Zell. “Anyway, I’m the one who should think about you this way. Even Raijin and Fujin told me you always chased after me when we were at the Garden.”

“I don’t deny it.”

“So…you’re feeling something for me?”

“Maybe…” smiled Seifer with malice.

“Come on! Tell me!”

“I don’t think you came to see me for this, right?” Seifer became serious again.

“Yes. I wanted to talk with you about the woman with red hair. You know, I thought a lot about this…”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Did Squall or Cid meet her?”

“No. Squall talked with her on the phone and he met one of her partners.”

“And Cid?”

“He didn’t meet her, but…now I think about this, when I gave him my report and I described the woman, Cid seemed to be uncomfortable. I thought it wasn’t important at the beginning but…”

“I thought it too when I met her. Fucking bitch!”

“So you know her?”

“Yes…” Seifer sighted. “I don’t think she aimed you particularly. But she has a bond with Cid and I suppose it’s the reason why Cid didn’t try to help your case or mine. We met her and he was probably afraid we could talk.”

“I don’t understand…”

“There’re a lot of things you don’t know about me, Dincht. What happened during the war wasn’t as simple as you could imagine, with the good guys on one side and the traitor on the other one…”

“Tell me.”

Seifer got up and closed the door of his cell before coming back to his bed, sitting near of Zell. “After the seed exam, Cid convoked me in his office. At the beginning, I thought he was gonna blame me for the mission and everything but no. He needed my help for a special and an uncovered mission.”

“What kind of mission?”

“Saving Matron.”

“Wh..what?”

“I never used g-forces so I remembered everything about our childhood. I never forgot Matron so Cid thought I was the best element to help her to recover her mind. He asked me to join Edea. He wanted I saved her. He knew she would become Deling’s ambassador, so I left for Timber. Unfortunately, Quistis caught me leaving the Garden and followed me. You know the rest of the story, right? You revealed we came from Balamb and I followed Matron.”

“But…why didn’t you tell us?”

“I couldn’t. I was in a mission. I followed her but I had a contact to give information to Cid about Matron and her plans.”

“A contact?”

“A woman with red hair dye, brown eyes and a tattoo behind her ear. She told me she was my contact, so I trusted her. She knew everything about Cid and the Garden. I had no reason to not believe her and to be honest, I didn’t have the time for it. I gave her information I knew: The parade in Deling City, Galbadia Garden invasion, the missiles lunched to Trabia and Balamb…”

“But we didn’t know anything about this!”

“I thought Cid received this information and you faked to fight against me…but when I realized you were really against me, I began to understand something was wrong. I took contact with her after our battle in Galbadia Garden and she told me she couldn’t have given information to the Headmaster.”

Zell was frozen to hear all these things. He never suspected any second Seifer was in mission during all this time. He just thought he became insane.

“So…you never betrayed us? You never wanted to destroy Trabia and Balamb?”

“Hard to believe huh?”

“No…it was harder to think you were a traitor…”

“I did all what I could to save Trabia and Balamb. I though this fucking bitch told you and you had the time to warm them. But when I heard the missiles destroyed the Garden in Trabia, I didn’t understand…”

“Hyne…but why did you stay with the Galbadian army? Your mission was over since Matron recovered her mind.”

“This bloody woman told me I had to stay with them to discover their plan and to inform you. But, with the time, I started to realize she lied to me, Cid either. I continued to give information to her but she disappeared when you went to look for Ellone in space…and when we met again in Lunatic Pandora, I understood I’ve been betrayed by Cid and he sent you to finish me. I lost control and I followed Ultimecia’s orders. I know I shouldn’t have given Rinoa to Adel, I don’t deny it.”

“But we didn’t know. You should have told us and we wouldn’t have battled against you.”

“Would you have believed it?”

Zell looked down.

“I don’t blame you. I have my part of responsibility. I could have tortured Squall more lightly, I shouldn’t have given Rinoa to Adel etc…I know.”

“And the red hair girl?”

“After the war, I went to Cid’s office, just after the big ceremony he organized to celebrate your victory. I wanted explanations, but he told me the girl never gave him information and he didn’t send anyone. When I described her, he became pale and he asked me to leave. He promised me he would clear my name and say that I was working for him, but few days later, I’ve been captured by the Galbadian army. I’m sure he sold me to them.”

“You think so?”

“It couldn’t have been different. The fact the same thing happened to you when you met the girl proves it. She trapped you and Cid sent you here to silence you.”

“But why? I don’t know who she is. You neither.”

“But Cid knows and he has something to hide.”

“Do Raijin and Fujin know about this?”

“No. I didn’t want to drag them in my problems.”

The both of them kept silent during a long time. Zell felt really depressed knowing this information. Seifer never had been a traitor. He tried to help them. He hated him so much during all this time for nothing. Besides, he stayed ten long years here, without anyone knew it.

“Seifer…I’m so sorry…”

“What for?”

“To have judged you so badly. I couldn’t know…”

“What difference it makes?”

“If I knew you have been sent here, I would have tried to free you…”

“You wouldn’t have done anything else.” Seifer smiled and caressed his hair gently. “But thanks…”

“Seif…” whispered Zell.

The two men were really close. They pressed their forehead together. Zell could feel Seifer’s hot breath against his skin. The tall blonde was rubbing his cheek softly with the back of his hand. His touch was so gentle that Zell almost forgot where he was. He was in jail since few days and he desperately needed human contact and comfort. They were disturbed by the alarm.

“Time to go back in your cell.” Said Seifer.

“Yes…” sighted Zell. He got up and walked toward the door when he stopped in the middle of his way.” Thanks Seifer.”

“Why?”

“To be there for me.”

Seifer laughed. “I wished to never have been there.”

“I know…” Zell smiled sadly. “But knowing you’re with me makes the things less difficult.”

“I don’t think you’ll say that in few years. Life is short when it’s fun…but it is so long when you’re in pain.”

“Yes…I don’t have the right to complain. You already passed ten years of your life here.”

Seifer fixed Zell with a depressed look. He never stopped counting the days since he came here, but why? It was useless. Time had no importance since he wouldn’t leave this place.

“See you at lunch.”

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks and months passed. The life didn’t change a lot for Seifer and Zell. It was always the same routine: showers early in the morning; breakfast, lunch and dinner on the refectory; free time for the library, the fitness gym or to watch the tv on the morning and confinement in their cell for the rest of day. Raijin and Fujin never missed a single visit with Seifer. But on the other side, nobody came to see Zell. After six months, he began to lose hope. Nobody would come and Seifer was right: they abandoned him. Fujin and Raijin went to visit Zell at Seifer’s place sometimes to give him support. The martial artist wasn’t naïve at all. He knew Seifer asked them it because he didn’t support to see him so depressed the Friday. But he didn’t say anything to him. He didn’t want to embarrass Seifer with that and he liked his kindness. The two men became closer. They trained often in the morning. Other times, they spent some hours in the library, talking about their childhood. They spent more time together, eating with Mamoyo and Boko during the breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sometimes, Seifer wasn’t there. He was still working preparing items for the galbadian army. Zell found a job as a cleaner. Since he was under Seifer’s protection, nobody dared to provoke him or something.

 

 

One year later.

It was an ordinary day in D-District Prison. Zell woke up early in the morning with his other cellmates. After a shower, he went to the refectory to have his breakfast. He was surprised to not see Seifer this morning. After had finished, he left for the twelfth floor to work. Since he was a cleaner, he had to do his job the morning during his hours of freedom trice in the week. He got some money but not a lot. He was alone with a guard, mopping up when the guard approached and held him a little package.

What?” asked Zell.

“For you.”

The blonde frowned. He wondered why the guard gave it this. He fixed him but the other man didn’t reply and returned in front of the door, at his post. Zell unwrapped to the little package: a pair of black gloves with snake and tortoise green and blue scales at the top. The inside of the gloves was reinforced with foam which made it more comfy. Zell tested it and felt really happy. It was the first time he was wearing something so comfortable and nice. He stared at the guard again.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not from me.” Said the guard before Zell could say anything.

“Then, who they’re from?”

“From your protector.” Smirking the guard.

Zell blushed, understanding he was referring to Seifer. Weapons weren't allowed in the prison so he couldn’t have given him personally. Besides, he was working today so he wasn’t probably in his room. When he had to prepare items for the army, Seifer was usually brought in another level, in a secret place. He had to take his meals there until the night when he was brought back to his cell. Zell turned his back to not face the guard and held the gloves, smiling.

“Stop dreaming and go back to work!”

Zell put the gloves on his pocket and went back mopping the floor. He wanted to thank Seifer for his gift but since he wasn’t there, he couldn’t.

_“Did he remember my birthday? Of course or he wouldn’t have offered me this…it’s so nice of him.”_

Zell finished his work just before the lunch. He went back to the seventh floor to go to the refectory. Walking on the corridor, he smelled a delicious scent. He went to the queue, wondering what the cooker prepared for lunch when he saw hotdogs on the plates of the other prisoners. He blinked with surprise. When he reached the server, he asked them:

“Why are serving hotdogs today?”

“What? You don’t like it?”

Zell blushed. “Yes! I love it but I thought we were about to eat the same shit as every day. I’m just surprised.”

“The only thing I know is that the chef received a special request to do it. That’s all. Anyway, people seem to enjoy it!”

“Of course! Thanks!”

Zell took his plate and went to sit with Boko and other guys who were already eating.

“Hi Zell! I can’t believe we have hotdogs today!!” said Boko.

“Me too. Is that usual? I mean, the server told me the chef had a special request…”

“From who?”

“Dunno…but he or she had a wonderful idea!!” smiled happily Zell who swallowed a first sandwich in a single bite. “Mmmmh…so good…I almost forgot how it is delicious…” moaned Zell with pleasure.

“Whoa! You really love this, man! I never saw a man moaning for a hotdog!” joked one of the prisoners with them.

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Su! It’s just I love this! It’s my favorite meal.” Replied Zell rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I know you just have the hot for Seifer…it’s too bad. You know I’m really good…” replied Su.

Zell stop eating, surprised by his sudden confession. “What?”

“Come on, Dincht! You’re pretty cute. Everyone would like to fuck your sweet ass…”

“No…I mean, I didn’t think about that. What did you say about Seifer?”

“Well…you’re his…hum…” said embarrassed Su.

“Whore?” replied Zell annoyed.

“Hum…yes, or at least his property…”

Zell got up furious. “What do you think I’m? Do you think I spread my legs when he asks me?”

“You’re always with him and you spend most of the time in his cell. Don’t tell me you two aren’t “engaged” because I won’t believe you.”

“If you really want to know, I never fucked with him. We’re just good friends.”

“Liar…why does he protect you?”

“He doesn’t protect me. I can defend myself alone.”

“Hum…” smirked Su, still eating. “If you told me the truth, I wonder why he loses his time with you if you even don’t give him something in return…”

Zell grabbed his hotdogs and his fruit before leaving. “He’s smarter than you. He doesn’t think with his dick constantly.”

“The fact he doesn’t fuck you doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to…”

Zell glared at him and left the refectory. It was the day parlor so he hoped his mother at least dared to come today; it wasn’t a day as the other ones. It was his birthday. She didn’t come in one year but she would today. On the elevator, he thought about Su’s words and remembered what Seifer said one day.

_“I expect nothing from you. You’ve got nothing to give anyway…except your body…To be honest, I won’t refuse to fuck your little ass but as I told you, it’s not what I’m looking for.”_

Did he really want to have sex with him? Then, why did he never ask him? Seifer always acted as a friend with Zell, so the martial artist didn’t notice anything. But Su put the confusion in his head. The gloves and the hotdogs for lunch…he was sure Seifer had paid for the hotdogs today. He knew Zell loved it.

_“But…if he’s not for my body, why does he do all these things for me? It’s not like I could give him something in return…and if he wanted to have sex, he would have already asked me. Seifer isn’t gay but…I suppose he misses sex since he’s here longer than me…do I have to do something?”_ wondered Zell.

He arrived at the first floor and made the queue, waiting for his turn. He reached the guard few minutes later.

“Dincht. You have visitors.”

Zell smiled happily. He knew it. His mother didn’t forget him. She finally managed to find the courage to come here. He guessed it was a difficult thing for her; that was why it took her so long to come. But now she was there and everything was forgotten. But Zell’s smile disappeared quickly when he saw Raijin and Fujin.

“Hi man!” waved at him Raijin.

Zell sat. He couldn’t hide his sadness. “Hi guys! Seifer isn’t here today…”

“We know but you’re the one we wanted to visit today, ya know?”

“Ah?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

 “Yes man, happy birthday! We brought you some chocolates, ya know?”

Zell smiled and grabbed the little basket. “Thanks guys! It’s so nice of you…”

Fujin noticed Zell’s sadness. “DEPRESSED!”

“Hum?”

“Yeah, you look really depressed, ya know? It’s not like we can’t understand why…I mean, celebrating your birthday here isn’t fun…”

“Oh…it’s not for that. I mean…not only for that. It’s just I expected other visitors when the guards told me someone came for me.” He lifted his head, realizing what he had said. “Don’t misunderstand! I really appreciate you came, guys! It’s just…I hoped my mother would at least come to visit me for my birthday. She even didn’t send me a letter or call me…”

“Sorry, man…”

“It’s okay. Anyway, how do you know it’s my birthday?”

“SEIFER!”

“He told you?”

“We remembered ya know? When we were at the Garden, Seifer never bothered you for your birthday. He said he wanted to give you some rest at least for this day, so he never chased you at this date.”

“Really?”

“GIFT!”

“It was his birthday gift. But he never admitted it. You know how proud he is, ya know?”

“I never would have guesses it…” said Zell laughing. “Why…why is he so nice with me?”

Fujin and Raijin looked each other and decided to answer with sincerity. Zell was surprised it was Fujin who replied.

“During these last ten years, Seifer always asked about you. I think he really missed you. We went often to Balamb to see you but we never dared to approach. We just wanted to check how you were. Seifer was really happy when we talked about you during our visits…”

“Why me?”

“I think you have some clues, right? He never had been good to express his feelings…”

“Do you think he loves me?”

“He’s the one who can answer to your question.”

“You know he wouldn’t…”

Fujin smiled, laughing. “What about you?”

“What?”

“What do you feel for him?”

“I don’t know…we hated each other for so long and now, I discover other sides of his personality. It’s hard to believe he cared so much about me…anyway, why he never told me?”

“You would have rejected him.”

“No!”

“Yes and you know it, Zell.”

Zell blushed looking down. Fujin was right. He would have laughed at him because he wanted to take his revenge for all these years of bullying.

“He didn’t have to be so nasty with me.”

“Maybe it was his way to make you notice him?”

“You think so?”

“Ask him. He will answer. Since you two are stuck here, I don’t think he’s scared to be rejected anymore.”

The guard approached and made a sign with his head to end their conversation.

“It was great to talk with you, guys! Thanks for coming.”

“No problem. Would you give it to Seifer, please?” Raijin held a plate with a towel. It was the same cake Fujin made for Seifer every week.

“Okay. I’ll give him.”

“Thanks. Bye.”

“Bye guys.”

Zell left the parlor and returned to his quarters. He made a stop to Seifer’s cell to depose Fujin’s cake in his cell and left to reach his own place. When he arrived, he lay down on his bed and grabbed a chocolate in the basket Raijin and Fujin brought him. He was fixing the ceiling, smiling sadly.

_“Seifer…you should have told me.”_ He thought.

 

At the dinner, Zell hoped to see Seifer but he still didn’t return. He was probably working harder for the army. The martial artist was disappointed. He wanted to thank him and talk. He sat with Boko on a table. The meal tonight wasn’t really good. He wasn’t hungry anyway. The fact his friends and his own mother didn’t think about him for his birthday really hurt him. He was lost in his thoughts when a big man with a dirty apron walked toward them. He was cleaning the empty tables around them. He finally approached and fixed Zell.

“You’re Dincht?”

He looked at him, surprised. “Yes. What is it?”

The man looked around him and took a little package in the plate he was carrying. He gave him to Zell. “Happy birthday, from a friend of yours.” Then, he left.

Zell opened the small package and saw a muffin with whipped cream. A little candle was put on the base of the cake.

“It’s your birthday?” asked Boko.

“Yes.”

“Sorry man, I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay. I told nobody anyway.” Zell fixed the cake, smiling. He knew it was another Seifer’s present.

“Is it from Seifer?” guessed Boko.

“I suppose. He’s the one who knows my birthday since we grew up together. Besides…he’s my only friend…I mean, with you, of course!”

“You seem to be closer lately…you can tell me, you know?”

“What?”

“Come on! There’s something between you two, right?”

“I told you we never had done anything!”

“Then, why did he do that for your birthday? And what about Hyo’s gang?” Boko seemed to regret the last part of his sentence. “Sorry…I didn’t want to remember you these bad memories…”

“It’s okay…” he took the muffin and proposed some to Boko who accepted with pleasure. “There’s nothing between us. But I wonder if he doesn’t expect something from me…he never asked me anything but…you’re right. He’s so nice with me…I don’t know what to do…”

“Just ask him.”

“Yes. You know, I thought he was treating me like his little brother. We grew up together after all so I thought it was like this…but now, I don’t know what to think anymore…I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

Zell went back to his cell with Boko and his other cellmates. He couldn’t stop thinking about Seifer. He would have given everything to see him today. He just didn’t see him during one day and he already missed him.

_“Hurry up and come back, Seifer. I miss you…”_


	6. Confession

Seifer came back three day later. He was disappointed to have missed Zell’s birthday and his visit with Raijin and Fujin. He had been happy to see Fujin’s cake in his cell when he came back lately on the night. It meant Zell had come and he probably met his friends at his place.

_“At least, he received a visit. The guards told me his mother and his friends didn’t come or send him a letter. Fucking bastards…”_ thought Seifer in the shower. He finished quickly and went to the refectory to have his breakfast. He was surprised to not see Zell there. Boko was eating with other people so he thought Zell definitely already went to work. He sat with Mamoyo and went back to his cell. He made a stop before, at the library, and picked some books. He came back in his cell, closing the door behind him, reading his book on the same time.

“Took you a long time to come back. Where were you?” asked a familiar voice.

Seifer lifted his head and saw Zell, sitting at the end of his bed. “What are you doing here? I thought you were working?”

“Not today.”

“I see…”

Zell approaches, smiling. “Do I disturb you?”

“Not at all. You just surprised me.”

Zell moved closer, fixing the other man straight in the eyes. “I came to thank you for my birthday.” Seifer couldn’t help to find him cute, seeing him blushing. “It was really nice of you…”

“I thought you missed your precious hotdogs!” he laughed.

“There’re a lot of things I miss…” He felt the tears coming to his eyes but contained his sadness. Seifer gently brushed his hair with his soft hand. “The gloves are handsome, and the cake was really yummy…thank you so much.”

“Happy birthday.”

Zell buried his face in Seifer’s chest, enrolling his arms around his waist. “Thank you…”

“It’s okay. I would have loved to be there but I was working.”

“I know…thank you.” Zell stayed cuddled against his friend. He didn’t want to let him go. “Fujin and Raijin brought me chocolates for my birthday.”

“It’s nice…”

“You know…I hoped my mother would have come or called me…”

“I know. I’m sorry…”

“You warmed me, but I kept hope like a fool…but you’re here, so I’m okay now.”

“I thought you didn’t want my friendship?”

“I want it…and I want more.”

“More?”

Zell moved away just enough to depose a soft kiss on the corner of Seifer’s lips. The tall blonde froze, astonished but didn’t push him away. “Why?” he finally managed to ask after a long silence.

“I thought…it was what you wanted. Am I wrong?”

“You don’t have to if it’s not what you want…”

Zell shut him kissing him again. “I want it.” He pressed his lips against his, kissing him deeply. “I want it…”

Seifer threw his books on his bed and grabbed Zell by the hips before pining him against the wall and kissed him back hungrily. The kiss became more passionate when Zell opened his mouth and let Seifer introduce his tongue inside. The martial artist covered Seifer’s shoulders with his strong arms, grabbing his neck, still kissing. They continued to taste each other a long time until they stopped to breathe. Zell couldn’t help to laugh.

“What?” asked Seifer.

“If somebody had told me you would kiss me this way one day, I would never have believed it…”

“Me neither.” Seifer pressed his forehead against his. “If you knew how long I wanted to do it…”

“I have a clue. Raijin and Fujin told me.”

“What??”

“They told me you always chased me when we were at the Garden and you never bothered me when it was my birthday.”

Seifer seemed to be particularly annoyed. Zell smiled and continued to talk “They also told me you always asked about me during the visit when you entered in D-district.”

“Raijin has a big mouth…”

“Actually, it was Fujin who explained me everything.”

“Fujin???”

“Yep! I was surprised too.” Seifer blushed and didn’t look at him. He was a bit embarrassed. Zell put his hands on his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You know why.”

“What? You were ashamed to be seen with me?” asked Zell a bit hurt.

“Don’t be silly. I never gave a shit about what people were thinking about me and you know it.”

“Then, why?”

“Because I didn’t want to be rejected. You completely forgot me, our childhood. If I had told you I loved you, you would have run away in the best case or you would have laughed at me.”

“It’s not true!”

“It is and you know it. You weren’t interested anyway. You just had eyes for the wonderful “Ice Prince”!”

“I never had loved Squall this way!”

“Liar! You followed him everywhere like a dog!”

Zell slapped his stomach. “Stop with this shit! Anyway, you didn’t have to be so nasty with me!”

Seifer hugged him in his arms. “It was the only way to draw your attention on me…”

The martial artist felt a bit disoriented by Seifer’s affection. He was touched but on the same time, he was mad at him. “You remembered me when I entered in the Garden?”

“I never forgot you. I considered you as my little brother when we were living at the orphanage. I really missed you when you got adopted, but I was happy to find you again when we grew up.”

“I didn’t know you were…”

“Gay? Who told you I’m?”

“You’re not?”

“No. You were different for me. That’s all.” Seifer noticed Zell didn’t seem to be convinced. “I never had sex with men before I came here if you really want to know.”

“You did it here?”

Seifer moved away, sighting. “What? You’re disappointed? You figured out I would have waited for you?”

“I didn’t say that!”

The tall blonde pressed his hands on Zell’s shoulders and pinned him against the wall again.

“Ten years! It’s been ten years since I’ve been sent here! Ten fucking years without having seen the light of the day. Ten years that I didn’t breathe a fresh air. Ten years that nobody except Fujin and Raijin came to visit me. It’s as if I never existed for all of yours and it will be like this until I die! You arrived one year ago but you found me to help you. Who did I find? No one! I had to make my place alone and I can tell you it hadn’t been easy!!” shouted Seifer. He wanted to scream louder to express his rage. “Of course I fucked some guys here! The last woman I touched was Rinoa.” He reached his bed and sat heavily. “A hole is a hole. I just needed to stick my dick in someone, so yes, I fucked men here. More than once.”

Zell approached and joined Seifer. He sat by his side. The tall blond put his head on his shoulder.

“But even if I missed you, I never wished to see you there. I didn’t want you had to live this nightmare…”

“I know…” Zell stroked his hair gently and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong. I should have known you have been sent here…but I never wondered what happened to you.”

“You couldn’t know.”

“But I could have noticed your feelings for me earlier.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything. You never would have wanted to go out with me. I know it’s just because we’re stuck here that you kissed me.”

“What??”

“Don’t pretend, Dincht. I’m not that stupid. We got close because we’re in the same shit.”

“No! You’re wrong!! I’m not that desperate!” Zell protested when he realized what he said. Seifer fixed him with a furious look.

“Get out.”

“Seifer, listen, I didn’t want to…”

“GET OUT!!” yelled Seifer.

Zell felt bad but obeyed. He knew he hurt him. He left the cell, ashamed, giving a last glance to his friend before going out.

Seifer fell on his back and covered his eyes with his arm. “Fuck you…”


	7. Anger

During three long weeks, Zell tried desperately to talk with Seifer, but the tall blonde avoided him. He was never in his cell, and each time Zell went in another place to see him, he wasn’t there either. In fact, Seifer knew Zell was looking for him, so when he saw him, he left and avoided him.

The martial artist finally decided to talk with Mamoyo. He entered in the library.

“Mamoyo?”

“Oh, Zell! How can I help you?”

 “I’m not looking for a book, but just an advice.”

“About what?”

“About…Seifer. You know, I had a fight with him lately and he avoids me now. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Hum…you know, if Seifer doesn’t want to talk with you, there’s nothing I can do. I think you know him better than me and it’s not like he could hide anywhere here.”

Zell sighted disappointed.

“But maybe there’s something you can do…”

“Tell me.”

 

* * *

 

Seifer borrowed a book in the library this morning. He saw Zell talking with Mamoyo so he waited he finished. He returned in his cell after had hearing the bell and closed the door behind him. He lay down on his bed and opened his book when a paper fell on his stomach. It was hidden inside. He took it and read what was written.

_“I know you’re mad at me but it’s the only way I found to enter in contact with you. I’m sorry if I hurt you, not just for the last time. I misjudged you and I truly regret it. Please, let’s talk. Don’t avoid me, because since three weeks I didn’t see you I really miss you._

_Ps: I always found you more attractive physically than Squall and more charming. He never smiles anyway…and I hate his fucking leather pants.”_

Reading this note, Seifer couldn’t help but smile. Zell was really cute. He had to admit he really missed him too and to avoid him this way wasn’t an option. He read again and again the note before falling asleep.

At the lunch, Zell went to the refectory. He looked for Seifer but he wasn’t there. He hoped he received his note. Mamoyo waved at him and came to eat with him and Boko. He confirmed Seifer took the book he wanted. It was his way to say to Zell that he received his note. They changed the subject of their conversation and returned to their cells later.

Actually, two guards came to look for Seifer before the lunch. They needed him so they brought him with them to work. Lately, they requested his help often, so Seifer began to think they were preparing an attack or an important mission to have needed so many items. The blonde didn’t complain. He had money with his work. Besides, it kept him busy and made him forget he was in jail. It was better than nothing. He worked two days before going back to his cell, exhausted. He really wanted to talk with Zell.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, after the shower, the prisoners went to take their breakfast. Zell sat to a table with Boko when his friend suddenly got up with his plate.

“I need to talk with a friend of mine. I’ll see you later Zell.”

Zell frowned, surprised, but didn’t mind and waved at him. “Okay. See you later.” He stayed alone at his table eating his breakfast, when someone deposed his plate in front of him.

“Can I join you?”

Zell recognized immediately Seifer’s voice and lifted his head to look at him. “Y..yes. Sorry, you surprised me.”

Seifer sat in front of him. He didn’t seem to be angry anymore.

“I wondered why Boko left so suddenly…”

“I wanted to have a private talk with you. You know nobody can refuse me anything.” Replied Seifer.

“Of course! You’re the great Seifer Almasy!”

The two men laughed softly and started to eat their breakfast. Zell was a bit embarrassed because he didn’t know what to say first. He had so many things to ask.

“I’m sorry for the last time. I didn’t want to hurt you…”

“It’s okay. Retrospectively, I also overacted.” He drank his coffee. “I received your note.”

“Oh…”

“So, I’m more “charming” than the ice princess?” he smirked.

“It isn’t so hard. You smile more often than him…even if your smirk gets on my nerves sometimes.” Zell smiled laughing. “I’m glad you’re here with me, and I don’t want we fight again.”

Seifer stared at him with a serious look. “It hurts…”

“What?”

“To know that I have your attention only because we’re stuck here. I wished I could have it when we were free, at the Garden…”

“I couldn’t know, Seifer.”

“I don’t think you really wanted to know anyway.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. I’m not gay, it’s true. But knowing you cared so much about me would have made me reconsider my feelings for you. I’m not forcing myself now. I don’t want to be closer with you just because I’m feeling lonely…” He looked down. “To be honest, sex is the last thing I’m thinking about now…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Balamb, Garden, my so called friends, my mother…my last mission, the red hair girl…everything.”

Seifer put his goblet on the table after had finished his coffee. Seeing Zell so sad was painful for him.

“Lately, I thought about you a lot…not just because of the kiss or your feelings for me. I put myself at your place and I begin to understand why you always have been so rude with us…”

“What does it mean?”

“I think…I think you understood what kind of persons they were before me. I thought I knew them because we fought together, we grew up together…but I would never have imagined they would forget me this way. Raijin and Fujin never betrayed you. They are loyal to you. I thought Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine would think about me the same way, like we used to do, but I was wrong. I suppose you understood it a long time ago, that’s why you hated us.”

“I never hated you or the others.” He put his hands on the table and fixed Zell deeply in the eyes. “You just never realized what your job was really when you were at the Garden. You always have been too naïve, thinking that you were in the good side and you were fighting against the bad ones. It’s just a question of money. Garden forms mercenaries, not soldiers, whatever Cid could say.”

“What is the difference between soldiers and mercenaries?”

“The difference is the reason why you have been sent here. You’re a soldier, they are mercenaries. A soldier has to follow his orders but there’s still a bond between him and his fellows. A mercenary has to do his job whatever it costs him and even if he has to abandon the others behind him. Only the mission matters. That’s why they never came to see you since you arrived here. For them, you had a mission and you failed. You knew the risks and this is your problem. They can’t compromise themselves just to comfort you or to visit you here or they would involve the Garden.”

“It’s that simple?”

“Yes. That’s why I never passed the seed exam. It wasn’t because I couldn’t stand to take orders.”

They got up after had finished their breakfast and walked toward Seifer’s cell.

“Don’t get mad, but it’s hard to think you couldn’t pass the exam for this reason.” Said Zell when they arrived in his cell. “I mean, I thought you were this kind of guy who just wanted to do his job without carrying about the others.”

“You know me really bad.”

“I remembered the day when you left us behind, at Dollet. You didn’t wait for us and we almost missed the boat.”

Seifer smirked. “Yes. For the first time, I followed the rules and I thought about the mission first and you blame me for this?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I failed twice at the seed exam. Do you know why?”

“No. Tell me.”

 

 

_Thirteen years ago._

_“Okay, guys! Your mission is simple: you have to rescue a family who got kidnapped by rebels in Timber. Two girls and their mother. The rebels are another group of resistance in Timber but their actions aren’t as pacifist as the other groups. You have to be careful because they’re dangerous and highly trained. The family they kidnapped is the Timber Ambassador’s. They are numbers and armed. Three teams will be sent for this operation: one who will rescue the family and the two others to cover the first one. Shana will give you the details during the road. You’re dismissed. Good luck to everyone._

_Shana took the parole and called the names in her list:_

_“Team A: Rufus, Loia and Johan. Rufus, team leader. You’ll be the rescue team._

_Team B: Pin,Wakka and Ginta. Ginta, team leader._

_Team C: Sen, Almasy and Borromin. Borromin, team leader._

_Get ready everyone!”_

_The group went in the car and reached Balamb station to take the train. Shana regrouped everyone in the seed wagon and explained the details of the mission. After the meeting, everyone slipped to have some rest before arriving. Seifer stayed on the corridor, looking at the landscape through the window, when a girl approached._

_“You’re Almasy?”_

_“Yes. What do you want?”_

_She blushed and pressed her back against the window, facing the tall blonde. She held her hand. “I’m Lya Sen, one of your team. Nice to meet you.”_

_“Seifer Almasy.” He shook her hand._

_“I know you. You’re the head of the disciplinary committee, right?”_

_“And so?”_

_“Nothing…I’m just glad to be in your team.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well…you’re strong and all. Everybody admires you at the Garden.”_

_“You mean I fear everybody, don’t you?”_

_“Yes. But the disciplinary committee has to make people respect the rules. It’s your job!”_

_Seifer smirked, stroking her hair. “That’s a good girl.”_

_“Hey! I’m not a girl! I’m seventeen!”_

_“You’re older than me.”_

_“Oh? Really? How old are you?”_

_“Sixteen.”_

_“And you already pass the seed exam?”_

_“What? The strength and the knowledge isn’t a question of age.”_

_She rolled her eyes. “Are you always so arrogant?”_

_“If it’s arrogance to know than I’m the best, yes.” He laughed at her._

_“Damn! What an egocentric boy you’re!”_

_“I’ll take it as a compliment. Thanks baby!”_

_“Don’t call me baby!”_

_“So? First time for you?”_

_“Yes. I’m a bit nervous.”_

_“Don’t freak out. I’m already pissed enough to not be in the rescue team. I don’t need to babysit you in addition of that.”_

_“You’re a dick.”_

_“Is it an invitation?”_

_“Fuck you, Almasy!”_

_He laughed harder. Lya was nice and he liked to tease her. She didn’t seem to mind because she understood he tried to reassure her, making her laugh. They talked together during the road when they finally arrived at Timber. Their team leader joined them._

_“Alright. Let’s take another road. We mustn’t be seen with the two other groups.” Said Borromin._

_“What a great tactician you are, team leader!” joked Seifer._

_“Shut the fuck up Almasy!”_

_“Whoa…so touchy. It’s gonna be fun.”_

_“We’re not here to have fun. We have a mission to complete!” replied seriously Borromin._

_“Loosen up a bit will you? And pull that stick out of your ass! The fact you have been nominated as the team leader doesn’t mean that I take orders from you.”_

_“You’ll do what I say because I’m your commander!”_

_“Commander? My ass. Your plan sucks. If we split, we won’t be able to catch the others in time. Let’s follow them but with distance.”_

_“How dare you?” but Lya went between them._

_“Alright, that’s enough! We have no time to argue.” She turned around to fix Seifer. “That’s it, Seifer. We have to follow the orders.” She fixed her attention on Borromin again. “But I think Seifer is right. We should stay near of the others to help them in the case they would have a problem.”_

_Borromin got pissed. “No! Enough talking and let’s move!”_

_Seifer shrugged and decided to not complain, following the orders. Lya smiled at him and they joined Borromin. They walked in the streets when Seifer noticed someone who was glaring at them, suspiciously. The tall blonde faked to look the shop window to observe the stranger when he saw him calling someone with his cell phone. The man left and disappeared in the first street. Seifer turned around and called Lya and Borromin._

_“Someone identified us. I think he’s gonna go back to his quarters to warn the others. Let’s follow him.”_

_“But we even don’t know if he’s one of them. How do you know?”_

_“I follow my instinct. He spied us and he called someone with his phone. Stay here if you want but I’m going.”_

_“I’m coming with you.” Said Lya._

_“Wait!”_

_But they didn’t listen and ran in the street where the stranger disappeared. Borromin didn’t have any other choice to follow them. They arrived in the street. The two other teams were already there, fighting against the rebels. Lya and Seifer joined them and helped them to defeat the enemies. The rescue team evacuated with the hostages. The two other teams fought and defeated the rebels. Ginta, the team leader of the second group called everyone._

_“Everyone falls back to the train station. Hurry! The train will leave in twenty minutes!”_

_All the cadets left the place and ran toward the train station. Lya was running to Seifer’s side._

_“Good work, Almasy!”_

_“You were also pretty good, sweetie!” replied seductively Seifer._

_“Stop flirting you two!” said Borromin._

_“Mind your business, team leader! I’m not interested in threesome.”_

_Lya laughed but never had the time to answer that she had been shot in the head. She fell on the ground heavily._

_“LYA!!” yelled Seifer._

_Borromin stopped running and helped Seifer to drag Lya’s body behind a garbage can to cover themselves. “Watch out!! They’re shooting us!!”_

_But Seifer didn’t care. He casted cure spells on her and shook her body. “LYA! WAKE UP!! LYA!!”_

_Borromin looked at her and checked her pulse.”It’s no use Seifer. She’s dead.”_

_Seifer took several minutes to realize what happened. They still could here shootings but they were hidden. Borromin put his hand on Seifer’s shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do. We have to go.”_

_The tall blonde pushed him away and grabbed Hyperion, running toward the rebels.”FUCKING BASTARDS!!!”_

_“SEIFER! STOP!!!” yelled Borromin but he couldn’t stop him. He hesitated during a short time before leaving Seifer and Lya’s dead body alone to reach the station._

_Seifer fought against the rebels, avoiding their bullets and sliced the two first targets on his way with a single blow. He looked for the others and attacked them without mercy. His face and his grey trench coat were covered by blood. He caught two other guys and killed them, shooting in their head with his gunblade. When he stopped, he could see bodies and blood everywhere around him. He seemed to calm down, breathing heavily and realizing what he had done. Strangely, he had no regret. He didn’t know Lya for a long time but she didn’t deserve to die this way. He came back to the spot where he let Lya’s body and took her in his arms before leaving the place._

_“I’ll bring you back to home, Lya.”_

_The rest of the cadets went back to Balamb with the train. Seifer was missing. Borromin made his report and explained what happened. Nobody knew what he became. Everyone had passed the exam and became seed. They sent two instructors the next day to look for Seifer in Timber but everyone thought he was already dead. But they found nothing._

_Two days later._

_“Hey boy! What happened?” asked the concierge at the entrance of the Garden, seeing Seifer._

_“Call the headmaster and tell him I’m back.” replied Seifer still walking._

_The concierge did it and informed the secretary immediately. Seifer didn’t stop walking. When he arrived in the main hall, instructors and students were looking at him. Raijin and Fujin went to welcome him._

_“Seifer! We thought you died, ya know?”_

_“SAFE?”_

_“I’m fine. I’ll see you later, guys.” Seifer continued to walk, ignoring everyone’s glance. He was carrying Lya in his arms. He reached the infirmary._

_“Doc.”_

_“Seifer? What happened to you?”_

_“I know you can’t do anything for her anymore, but at least, try to remove the bullet in her head.” He said, placing Lya’s body on a bed._

_“Poor girl…Yes, but first of all, I need to check your injuries. Come with me.”_

_“I’m alive. I don’t need this.”_

_“Seifer! Stop arguing. You have been shot. You need medical cares. Now, get your ass over here and let me heal you.”_

_He rolled his eyes but obeyed. He started to take off his shirt. He had been shot three times: two on the left arm and one on the shoulder. Kadowaki disinfected his wound and removed the bullets, when two instructors and the Headmaster came at the infirmary._

_“Seifer. Welcome back.” said Cid._

_He didn’t reply._

_“How did you manage to leave Timber?”_

_“By the sea. I waited for the night and I stole a boat at the beach, near of the city, where residents parked it.”_

_“You should have come back by the train with the other cadets.” Exclaimed an instructor._

_“And what? I should have let her there?” he said pointing Lya’s body on the bed in front of them. The instructor looked down. Seifer glared at him. “What a proud seed you are! Don’t you think she at least deserves to be buried? She gave her life for Garden. Give her back to her family.”_

_The instructor was about to reply but Cid stopped him. “You need to recover. Come in my office to make your report when you will be alright.” Concluded Cid._

_“Understood.”_

_“Welcome back.”_

_Cid and the others left, letting Kadowaki healing Seifer in peace. The tall blonde didn’t wait and went to see Cid, just after Kadowaki had finished. He made his report._

_“I understand Seifer. But you should have left with the others. You disobeyed to your commander. It’s noble of you to have brought back Lya’s body but you’re didn’t follow the orders. I’m sorry but you failed.”_

_Seifer swallowed hard his anger but didn’t protest. He didn’t care to not have become a seed because he had no regret. When he went out of the office and arrived at the main hall with the elevator, the seeds who passed the exam with him were waiting for him. They waved at him with the seed salute. Raijin and Fujin were also there. Seifer reached their side and was about to leave when someone called him._

_“Seifer…I’m sorry you didn’t pass.” Said Borromin with a sad look. Seifer glared at him and punched him directly in the face._

_“You don’t deserve to wear this uniform. Don’t you dare ever talk to me again if you wanna stay alive.” Then he left with his posse._

_The next days, the Garden organized the funerals for Lya. Her family came and thanked Seifer to have avenged her._

 

_One year later._

_It was the second time Seifer passed the seed exam. This time, he had been sent with two groups in Deling city. They had to find a group of resistant who had been chased away by the Galbadian army. They got lost and had been rescued just in time before the monsters attacked them. For this mission, they had a plane to cover more ground, quickly. Xu was the commander of his team. She was passing the seed exam with him. They finished their mission without any problem. They deposed the resistant at their base in Timber and were on the road to go back to Balamb. But during the flight, in the middle of the ocean between Balamb and Galbadia, a galbadian patrol noticed the plane in their radar and shot it with a canon. They didn’t destroy integrally the plane but caused a lot of damages. The plane managed to escape and could still fly. One of them had been hurt by impacts caused by the explosion._

_Seifer went immediately at her and observed her wound, in her stomach. She lost consciousness but she was still alive._

_“Is there anybody who has cure spells?” asked Seifer._

_“No…”_

_“Call Xu, right now! She’s the only one who can deal with it!”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Commander! Tomoe had been hurt!” shouted a girl._

_“How is she? Asked Xu, running toward them. She was piloting with another cadet._

_“Bad! She is severely injured.”_

_“Okay…go to check if there’s anything we can use to treat her wound!” said Xu to a cadet. “You, go to assist the pilot at my place.” Ordered the commander to another seed._

_She was alone with Seifer. The blonde noticed she didn’t feel at ease and didn’t know what to do._

_“What are you waiting for?”_

_“Shut up Seifer! I’m doing my best!”_

_“You’re doing nothing! She needs medical cares. No time to freak out and help her. You studied with Kadowaki during your formation. You’re the one who can do it.”_

_“I lied…” she whispered._

_“What?”_

_“I lied. I never studied with Kadowaki. She just showed me some first aid interventions, that’s all.”_

_“What are you talking about? You never stopped blabbering about your medical formation since I know you!”_

_“I lied, okay? Her injury is too huge for me. I don’t know what to do!!” she said completely panicked._

_Seifer lost patience and shook her body with vigor. “Fucking bitch! I don’t care! Do your job! Even if you’re not competent enough, you’re the better and the only option we have now! Just do it!”_

_Xu was shaking but found the courage to do something. A cadet came back with some painkillers but nothing really useful. Xu sighted and took an important decision._

_“Okay…there’s still an option we have to save her.”_

_“Tell us.”_

_“We…We’re gonna tie her parachute and throw her in the land. We aren’t far way from Winhill so when she will be on the sea, the authorities will rescue her…”_

_“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT’S THE BEST YOU’VE GOT???” shouted Seifer._

_“We can’t do anything to save her. She won’t survive to the flight. We are too far away from Balamb and we can’t land on the enemy’s territory.”_

_“But she will die if you throw her on the sea!!”_

_“Not necessary. I read a seed did that during a mission. He jumped from his plane and he had been rescued by the galbadians…”_

_“But he was conscious and healthy! She’s not in position to react this way. She isn’t even conscious. She wouldn’t be able to use her parachute alone!” Protested Seifer._

_“We’ll open it for her just before throwing her…”_

_“She will crash! She won’t survive to this!!”_

_“Stop arguing!! We don’t have any other choice! It’s my decision and I’m in charge of all of you!” she got up and made a sign to the others. “Grab her parachute and prepare everything.”_

_The others nodded and buckled the parachute around the victim. Seifer protested again._

_“No way! We won’t do that!!”_

_“I’m the commander here, Seifer! Stop being so childish and let me do my job!!”_

_“Everything you’re doing is shit! Fuck off! I won’t obey you!!”_

_“Shut up and return to your post!” she pushed Seifer away and helped the others carrying the victim when Seifer grabbed her arm._

_“Last warning Xu!”_

_“I told you to shut up!!” But she didn’t have the time to release herself that Seifer punched her straight in the face, making her falling. He pointed Hyperion on the others._

_“Release her, right now!!”_

_The cadets let her and obeyed him. Seifer fixed the girl on his left. “You, stay with her. The others, return to your post!”_

_They obeyed again and completely forgot Xu. The tall blonde approached and put Hyperion on her chin. “I take control of the operation. Don’t even think about opposing me or you’re gonna regret it. We left Balamb with eight members, we’ll be back with eight members.”_

_“You’re gonna pay for that, asshole!”_

_“Shut up and go back to your post, “Commander”!”_

_The rest of the flight went well and they arrived at Balamb later on the night. The injured cadet had survived with luck and they brought her to the infirmary. Seifer had been convoked in Cid’s office again._

_“Seifer, this is the second time you disobeyed to your team leader. You acted bravely and saved one of your colleagues, but your insubordination is intolerable. You didn’t have to hit your superior.”_

_“She didn’t want to listen to me. I had no other choice.”_

_“It’s not an excuse, Seifer. You had to obey her.” Cid sat on his chair. “I’m sorry but as the head of the disciplinary committee, you should be an example. You’re refused to your exam.”_

_Seifer couldn’t help but be disappointed. He did his mission but he had been sanctioned by his attitude, again._

_“I want you present public excuses to Xu. You’re dismissed.”_

_Seifer left the office in rage. Raijin and Fujin tried to comfort him but he was too furious to listen to them. Everyone had passed again, except him. He took the elevator with his posse and reached the main hall. Xu was waiting for him at base of the staircase, smirking. She was wearing a seed uniform. Seifer moved closer._

_“So? I’m waiting for my excuses, Almasy.” She said proudly._

_People were staring at them. Seifer took a large breath and began to speak._

_“I apologize to have disobeyed to…the fucking lying bitch who was my commander during the seed exam. I apologize to not have listened to her coward order to throw and abandon one of the members of her team in the sea, expecting the enemy would find her. I apologize to have trusted her competences, thinking like a fool since she was supposed to have a medical formation, that she could help our injured cadet. And I apologize to have punched her ugly face to stop her to kill our partner, throwing her out of our plane.” He smirked back at her and left without adding another word. He knew Xu had been humiliated as never._

 

“I failed two times because I thought about my partners first. The third exam was the last one and I really wanted to pass this time. I thought there was no danger anymore for you, Squall and the messenger girl, so I left first. If I had known this thing was behind you, I wouldn’t have left you.” Seifer fell on his back on his bed. “I obeyed to the orders this time when Selphie told us to evacuate. I should have stayed in the city, I know but we were supposed to defeat Galbadians…this is the only reason why I failed again this time. Cid didn’t sanction me because I let you behind.”

“Seifer…I didn’t know…”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Whatever I did was never right anyway.” He laughed bitterly. “I always wanted to be a hero, but it seems that my fate was to be on the wrong side. This role was for Squall. I’ll be the bad guy until my death.”

Zell lay down on the bed by his side, putting his head on Seifer’s chest. “Not for me.”

“It sounds so cliché…and déjà vu.”

“What do you mean by “déjà vu”?”

“Rinoa. She said the same thing to me when we were going out…and she finally chose Squall over me.”

“I know, but I chose you.”

“You didn’t really choose me. We’re stuck here, so it’s not like you had the choice.”

“Yes, but if I had known this before, I would have chosen you over Squall.”

Seifer caressed Zell’s hair gently. “No need to lie. I can’t blame you. I never gave the best image of myself either.”

“I’m not lying.” Said Zell lifting up. “Yes, you’re arrogant and nasty. Yes, you’re getting on my nerves often…but you’re also a good man.” He smiled remembering his past. “Quistis was right when she said you had a great heart when we thought you have been executed…”

“She said that?”

“Yes. She also said you were a head case!”

“Hum…why am I not surprised?”

Zell moved closer and kissed him. He stared at him in his emerald eyes. “You’re my only family now. I’m so happy to have you. I wouldn’t have survived if you hadn’t been here for me…”

“I hurt you enough during the war. If I can do something right now, I don’t wanna miss this opportunity.”

“I’m not so innocent. I could have helped you instead of thinking you were just a traitor…”

“Let’s forget this.” Seifer shut him up kissing him deeply. He explored Zell’s mouth with his tongue, tasting him with desire, slipping his hands under his shirt, caressing his strong torso when the bell rang.

“Oh! Not now!” complained Zell.

“I think we have to do this later. Go back to your cell.”

Zell got up, annoyed. Seifer accompanied him to the door, holding his hand. Zell raised on his toes, draping Seifer’s shoulders with his arms. “See you at lunch.” They kissed during a short time, pressing their bodies against each other before breaking up apart.

“Zell?”

“Yes?”

“…I love you.”

The martial artist blushed, smiling. “Thank you.” Then, he left.


	8. Unbreakable bond

Cid was working in his office, signing papers one after another. He was studying the next candidates for the seed exam in two weeks. He was disturbed in his work by the phone.

_“Headmaster Kramer? Someone wants to talk with you on the line two.”_

“Okay. Give me the call.”

_“Yes, Headmaster.”_

“Hello?”

_“Hello Cid. Long time no see.”_

Cid froze hearing the woman’s voice. He knew who she was. “What do you want?”

_“Such a nice way to welcome me. I’m hurt.”_

“I’ve no time to waste playing your silly game. What do you want?”

_“I just called you to give some information.”_

“About what?”

_“About my next victim.”_

Cid became tense. He understood she already planed something dangerous. “What…?”

_“What? Did you really think I would stop?”_

“What do you expect from me?”

_“I want to see you suffering.”_

“You already took two of my students. It wasn’t enough??”

_“Well, you dug your own hole when you hurt me. Payback time.”_

“They didn’t do anything to you. They were innocent.”

_“I was innocent too.”_

“But the Garden’s people don’t have to pay for my mistakes.”

_“Was I a mistake for you?”_

“No! It’s not what I meant…” replied quickly Cid with nervousness and fear.

_“Oh yes, I’m. It’s exactly what I’m and I always have been for you.”_

“You’re wrong…”

_“Keep your shitty excuses for yourself. It’s useless.”_

“Please. I’m begging you…don’t hurt people because of me. Please…”

_“All of your precious seeds will pay for your fault.”_

“No! Please! Not again…”

_“What? Do I feel some regrets in your words? You didn’t hesitate to throw two of your beloved kids in jail.”_

“Stop it.”

_“Imagine what they could feel right now. Stuck in a dark place without light, alone and forgotten by everyone…”_

“Shut up!”

_“And last but not least, betrayed by the man they used to trust like their father! Poor kids…”_

“You’re so cruel…”

_“Compared to you, I’m almost an angel.”_

“Seifer and Zell didn’t deserve it.”

_“Yes, but you did. They paid for you and more people are gonna pay for your cowardice.”_

“What are you planning?”

_“It’s already done. I think you should pray for the instructor. Her fans are gonna be disappointed…then, see you!”_

“Wait!!”

But the woman hung up the phone. Cid began to panic, trying to understand desperately what she meant and who she was talking about when he guessed and got up immediately.

“QUISTIS!!!”

He left his office quickly and ran toward her classroom when he heard an explosion.

“Oh God!!”

 He took the elevator and reached Quistis’ class at the first floor. Students were running everywhere, in the dirt. The ground was covered by scrap. Several students had been injured by the explosion. He entered in the room and saw four cadets who tried to remove Quistis’ body under the rumble. Cid went to help them.

“How is she?”

“I don’t know…”

They managed to do it and checked her pulse. She was still alive. He sighted, relieved.

“Alright. Bring her immediately to the infirmary.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Help the other victims and call help.”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Squall was in Esthar with Irvine and Selphie, visiting Laguna when he received a call from Rinoa.

“Hello?”

_“Squall? You have to come back to the Garden without delay. Something terrible happened!”_

“What’s wrong?”

_“There was a bombing in the Garden during a class. We have about ten students severely injured and three dead…”_

“Hyne! Have you been hurt?”

_“Not me…but Quistis…”_

“What? What happened to Quistis?”

_“The bomb exploded in her class. It was just under her desk. She’s on life support.”_

“No…it can’t be true…”

_“We need you. Please come back.”_

“Okay. We’re gonna take the Ragnarok and we’ll be back in the afternoon. Hold on.”

_“Thank you. I’ll call you if there’s something new about Quistis’ state.”_

“Okay. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Squall hung up.

“What’s it?” asked Selphie.

“We have to go back immediately to the Garden. There was a bombing during Quistis’ class and she has been hurt with other students.”

“Oh God!!” shouted with fear Selphie.

“Can I borrow the Ragnarok please?” asked Squall to Laguna.

“Of course. Let me come with you. Do you need a medical assistance for the Garden?”

“Yes please. I think they are overwhelmed and they need help.”

“Let’s go! We can’t wait.” Added Irvine.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Seifer and Zell had finished their breakfast. They went to train in the fitness gym before going back to Seifer’s cell. His place was larger and more comfortable than Zell’s, since he was living alone there.

“Hyne…I don’t have the same form I used to. I’m exhausted…” sighted Zell, falling on Seifer’s bed.

“Well, you should train more often.”

“You’re right. I can’t tell the same thing about you. You’re still the same, even ten years older.”

“I can’t help it if I’m perfect…”

“You’re such a prick, you know? Your arrogance wastes every good point in you.”

“Oh really?” Seifer approached and kissed him. “Then, tell me about my good points.”

 Zell dragged Seifer on the bed, make him falling on his back and sat on his tights. He was caressing his chest with his hands. “Well…you’re handsome, with a nice body; you’re tall, strong…”

Seifer wrapped Zell’s hips with his strong arms, kissing him on the neck. “And?”

“You’re intelligent, funny, brave…”

“Hmmm….sweet music to my ears. What else?”

“Stop fishing for compliments!”

“What? You never say it usually. Let me enjoy my pleasure.”

“I could have said these words to you before if only you haven’t had been so nasty…”

“My poor boy…”

“Here we go again! You’re making fun at me!”

“You’re just too cute when you’re angry!” He stopped laughing and rubbed Zell’s cheek gently with the back of his hand. The little blonde grabbed it and kissed it tenderly.

“Do you think we can…I mean, do we have the time for…”

Seifer smiled, pressing his soft lips on Zell’s. “I can at least taste you a little bit…” he slipped his hand in Zell’s boxer and touched his organ with his longer fingers. “Already hard?”

“It’s your fault…” blushed Zell.

“My fault?”

“Why do you have to be such a tease?” Asked Zell, completely red. Seifer’s touch was ticking him. He wanted more. The other man slide another hand under Zell’s shirt, brushing his nipples.

“Want more?”

“It depends of what you propose…”

Seifer made Zell’s rolled on his back and went on the top of him. He pushed up his shirt and traced with his tongue a line on his chest, to the belly button to his throat. Zell’s flesh was salty.

“Tasty…”

“Really?” laughed Zell.

“I would even say delicious…” he moved his head down to reach his right nipple and bit it lightly. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed Zell’s cock out of his boxer. Seifer licked his lips with a hungrier expression on his eyes, seeing Zell half undressed. He deposed a soft kiss on the base of Zell’s cock before licking it slowly.

“More…” groaned Zell.

Seifer agreed and began to suck him harder entirely, stroking his penis on the same time. He took as much pleasure as he gave to Zell. But since the little blonde seemed to enjoy it, Seifer didn’t bother to interrupt his action and took care of his own need himself, stroking his hard limb.

“Seif…Seifer…” Zell said moaning. He was already dripping but didn’t reach the orgasm yet.

Seifer stocked rubbing Zell’s cock but sucked him harder. He put his hand inside of his boxer and massaged Zell’s entrance with his fingers. After a gentle stimulation, he introduced one finger slowly, pushing it deeper. Zell arched his back, groaning louder. It didn’t hurt, but he needed to be accustomed to the sensation. He didn’t expect Seifer would be so gentle.

“Seifer…I’m close…”

“Don’t hold yourself.” Seifer added another finger. Zell’s pleasure increased. He was struggling, trying to contain himself, but he felt weaker.

“Aaah!!! Coming…let go!” he cried, trying to push Seifer’s head away but he failed and came in his mouth.  He took few seconds to recover his mind after his orgasm, before turning his attention on his lover. He noticed Seifer was still licking him and moaning softly when he groaned and finally stopped. “Seif?”

“It’s alright…” Seifer removed his hand from his boxer after had come too. He kept his fingers stuck in Zell’s ass and didn’t release his half hard cock. “I’d like to do more but I don’t think we have the time for this…”

“But what about you?”

“Hum?”

“I mean, I wanna do it to you…”

Seifer lifted his body, kissing the little blonde. “I already took care of myself, thanks. But maybe the next time?” The bell rang. “Time’s up pretty boy.”

“Shit!” cursed Zell who got up and dressed again. “I wish I could stay a bit longer…”

“Me too. Hurry up or you’ll be in trouble.”

“Yes…” sighted the martial artist. He grabbed Seifer’s neck and kissed him deeply before leaving. “That was fantastic. Thanks handsome!”

“You’re welcome, beautiful!” They laughed kissing each other. “See you at lunch.”

“Bye.” Then, Zell left.

          

* * *

                                              

Squall, Laguna and the rest of the team arrived few hours later in Balamb with the Ragnarok. The situation was now under control but there were still several victims. They hurried to the infirmary. Rinoa, Cid and Edea were in the waiting room.

“Rinoa! How is she?” asked Squall.

“Squall! You’re back!” she rushed toward him jumping in his arms. “She’s still unconscious. Kadowaki is with her, right now…”

“Do you know what happened?” demanded Irvine.

“Not yet. The investigation is ongoing.” Explained Cid. “I need to call the families…I let you with her. Call me if she wakes up.”

“Sure.” Agreed Edea, kissing him.

Cid left the infirmary to go back in his quarters. He went in his office and sat on his armchair. He checked if there was something under his desk but saw nothing. He sighted, relieved, putting his elbows on the desk to bury his head in his hands.

“What can I do? She will never stop…”

 

Quistis finally woke up two days later. Everyone in the Garden was reassured, especially the Trepies. She just had been hurt and burn lightly. Kadowaki allowed her to see the group just few minutes. She needed to recover from the shock.

“Quis!” exclaimed Selphie, running toward her.

“Hi guys.”

“How are you?” asked Rinoa and Irvine on the same time.

“I’m fine. Doc said I just had a head trauma, but it isn’t serious. I’ve been lucky.”

They stayed together during several minutes when Quistis fixed Squall. “Sorry guys, but I can I have a word in privacy with Squall, please?”

The others frowned but they didn’t complain. Quistis noticed they were wondering the reason why they couldn’t stay but she reassured them. “I will explain you later, I promise.”

“Alright…” The group left, letting the two friends alone.

Squall sat on the bed, near of her. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks…”

They looked each other without talking when Squall asked her: “So? What do you want to tell me?”

“Hum…it’s about Zell.”

“Zell?”

“Yes. I thought about him a lot lately and…I really miss him.”

“Me too, Quis…”

“It’s already a year and nobody went to visit him. Even his mother…” she looked down. “I talked with her on the phone. She told me she couldn’t find the courage to go…”

“I know but we can’t…We have to follow Cid’s orders or we‘ll involve the Garden in a new war with Galbadia.” He took Quistis’s hand with his. “But…”

“But?”

“I wanted to tell you before leaving but I didn’t have the time. You’re the only one I say it so keep it for yourself please.”

“Tell me.”

“I hired a new lawyer to study his case. He’s working on a new trial.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He should meet the judge and Galbadian authorities soon to talk about a reduction of sentence.”

“It’s great. I was about to ask you the same thing but it’s good you took the initiative. Thank you so much…”

“He’s also my friend, Quistis. I didn’t forget him and I won’t give up on him.”

“Good. So, you’re waiting to have news before informing the others?”

“Yes. I don’t wanna give them false hope. Zell neither.”

“Okay. I won’t say a word.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Days passed and nothing really changed in D-District. Seifer and Zell were working so they couldn’t stay together a lot lately. Since the last time, they didn’t have sex. Seifer wanted to take his time with Zell because he knew he was a bit afraid after Hyo’s gang raped him. But the lack of sex began to piss him. Since Zell’s arrival, he didn’t have sex with any other prisoner. He always wanted Zell and now, he was his. He needed to be patient.

This morning, Seifer got up and went to the refectory with the other prisoners. He saw Zell and smiled at him. They walked together to the refectory and ate with Mamoyo and Boko. During this time, the four friends were talking and laughing when Seifer felt something on his leg. He gave a glance to Zell who was smiling at him seductively. He was rubbing his foot against Seifer’s leg and reached his genitals. The other man froze, trying to control his own desire even if his mind was screaming to jump on Zell and to fuck him senseless right here on the table. He bit his bottom lip, avoiding Zell’s eyes and tried to ignore what he was doing down.

When they finished, the two blondes left their friends and went directly in Seifer’s cell. The tall man pinned the martial artist against the wall kissing him hungrily.

“What did you think you were doing earlier with your foot?”

“Teasing you…”

“Mmmmhh…you shouldn’t tease me so much…” said Seifer kissing his neck.

“Why?”

“Because I won’t be able to control myself. I wanted to jump on you and to fuck on the table at the refectory…”

“Really? So I tortured you during all this time?”

“Oh yes!”

Zell pushed Seifer away. He took his hand and dragged him toward his bed, before pushing him on his back. “I’ll take care of you today.”

He started to unbutton Seifer’s pants slowly, teasing him a little more just to piss him. He could feel his erection through his boxer when he rubbed his fingers on this part.

“So hard already?” laughed Zell.

“Well, it’s the morning…and your little game with your foot didn’t help…” replied Seifer licking his lips with lust.

Zell smiled and put Seifer’s boxer down on his tights with his teeth before grabbing his hips. His tongue went up and down on his penis, licking the salty flesh. Seifer was groaning impatiently.

“Ticklish?”

“It can’t be different when you play with your tongue this way…”

Actually, Zell was even more impatient than Seifer and couldn’t resist to the urge to suck him. He was caressing softly his testicles with his hands, introducing the whole organ in his mouth. Seifer arched his back and pressed his hand on the back of Zell’s head to guide him.

There was a long time since he didn’t do it. Practically one year. In fact, since Zell arrived. At the second he saw him again, he desired him. He always did. That was why he was so nasty with him. Zell wasn’t a girl. No woman had ever rejected Seifer Almasy. He was a lady killer. But the attraction he felt for Zell was different. It was something he couldn’t understand and he was afraid of his own feelings. He never had been attracted to the other men. Imagining fucking Leonhart or Kinneas disgusted him. It was another thing for Zell. He hated this part of him who desired the little blonde. He tried so hard to push his feelings out of his brain but it never worked. The more he denied it, the more he loved him. He wondered often when he realized his feelings for Zell and he understood he loved him since a special day when they were in the orphanage. A day he never forgot. He didn’t understand at this time why his heart was beating so fast when Zell was crying or was injured; why he felt so good when the little blonde was by his side…and why it hurt that much when he had been adopted and left the orphanage. He tried during all these years to destroy this feeling on him. He never succeeded. Desiring something he couldn’t get was a torture every day of his life. He knew Zell would have rejected him and the shame would have been too hard to support. So, to bear with that pain, he hurt him. He made fun at him. He humiliated him to be hated. But also to be closer to him. Hate was a feeling as another one. Better than indifference, but so painful. If Zell reacted all the time, he thought he meant something for him: an enemy, a rival, a nemesis, whatever, but at least…something, and it was enough for Seifer. Fighting against him had been the most difficult thing he had to do during the war, and when he had been sent in D-District prison, he was relieved to know he was safe, at the Garden, with his friends. But on the other side, he was broken…he would die here, without had seen his face a last time. It hurt. And he arrived.

“Seif?”

“What?”

“Hum…do I do it wrong? I mean, you seem to be bored…”

Seifer smiled caressing his cheek tenderly.” Not at all. It’s good. I was just thinking…”

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.” He took Zell’s face with his hands and kissed him, dragging him at the top of him. “I was thinking about you. “

“Hard to not think about me when I’m sucking your cock, but…”

 “I wasn’t thinking this way.” Seifer made Zell rolling on his back and slipped his hands under his shirt to caress his chest, kissing his neck. The little man didn’t protest and let his lover exploring his body slowly. His touch, his kiss made him shivering. Seifer’s hands were soft and gentle. He stripped him completely, before admiring his body, smiling.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks…” replied Zell shyly. He spread his legs to invite him. Seifer took off his shirt, revealing his strong torso. There were some scars on his stomach and near of his heart. Zell rubbed the injured part with his fingers, staring at him with interrogation.

“A welcome gift from the prisoners when I arrived here the first days.” Explained Seifer.

“What happened?”

“They thought they could beat my ass but they knew me very bad…”

“A knife?”

“A broken bottle and a fork.” Seifer spread Zell’s tights wider and licked his fingers before rubbing Zell’s entrance with it. “When I arrived, a guy spat at my face and told me I killed his brother. He was a cadet at Trabia Garden. He swore he would kill me. I’ve tried to ignore him but he attacked me with his fork during the lunch break. He tried to pierce my heart with it but he missed it. I stayed two weeks on life support at the infirmary and I returned to my cell. Two others guys attacked me three days later, beating me and ripping my stomach with the broken bottle.”

He was fingering Zell still talking about this. He didn’t seem to mind. Actually, he was more focused on the little blonde’s body than his own story. “After that, I decided that I’ll never let anybody hurt me anymore and I forced people to respect me. Now, as you could see, nobody dares to piss me anymore.” He smiled, kissing Zell on the lips.

“What…did you do to them?” asked Zell. Even if he was really feeling good, he couldn’t really concentrate on his pleasure, hearing him.

“I don’t think you wanna know it…” Seifer added another finger, stretching Zell’s hole.

“You…you killed them…as you killed Hyo’s gang?” demanded the martial artist, a bit frightened about the answer. It wasn’t the best timing to ask it but he wanted to know.

Seifer stopped what he was doing and fixed him seriously. “If I tell you, what would you think about me?”

Zell didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. Would he really want to know? What would he think about Seifer? “I don’t judge you.”

“Yes you do.”

“No…I just…”

“You just what?”

“I just wonder how could have you done this alone…I was incapable to defend myself even if I defeated you in the past…” He regretted immediately his words.

 “Three against one, what a fair fight! I had no junction at this time, contrary to you, guys! Besides, I didn’t really fight you seriously because I thought Cid told you for me.” Seifer was now particularly angry. He turned his head on the left to show Zell a scar behind his ear. “Look! The cowboy even shot my head! Fortunately he missed me.” He moved on his right to mention his hips. “Another mark from Quistis’s wipe! Wanna see more?” He put the boxer down lower to reveal another long scar on his left tight. “Squall’s gunblade!” He opened his mouth and mentioned his teeth. “Five teeth broken by you and Selphie’s nunchaku. I had to sell my silver chain and use all the money I had left to pay for implants. I even had to borrow money from Raijin and Fujin because I didn’t have enough!”

“Seifer…I’m sorry…”

“Rinoa’s dog bit my leg during the last fight. I almost caught a septicemia because I didn’t have enough money to buy a potion or to pay the doctor after the war. I had to hunt monsters stealing cura spells to heal myself.”

Zell lifted his body and sat, fixing Seifer with sadness. “I didn’t mean to remember you all these things…I didn’t know…”

“I never really hurt you that much. I always used indirect magic. The only one I hit with Hyperion was Squall because I knew he could block my attacks with his gunblade…you didn’t go easy on me and you still wonder how you managed to defeat me??”

Zell looked down, ashamed. He couldn’t contain his tears anymore even if he tried so hard. “I…di..dn’t know…” he murmured, crying.

Seifer remained silent. He blamed Zell for this but he knew it wasn’t his fault either. It was Cid and the red hair girl’s. No one else. He was feeling guilty to have made Zell cry. He hugged him, dragging him against his chest. “I know it wasn’t your fault…I’m just tired to justify all the time. It was unfair to blame you for something you’re not responsible. I’m sorry.”

Zell buried his face in his chest, crying. He enrolled his arms around his waist and hugged tightly. He was so depressed after had hearing that he couldn’t calm down. Seifer was stroking his hair gently, kissing his forehead.

“Sshhhh…it’s okay…it’s over now. Don’t cry…” whispered Seifer. He took Zell’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply. He could the taste of the salty tears on his lips. “Let’s forget this, alright?”

Zell nodded, still a bit confused and sad. He put his head down and noticed no of them were hard anymore. He killed the mood talking about this. Seifer smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I suppose we should pick this up tomorrow…I don’t think we’re in the mood anymore.” He got up and was about to put his clothes on when Zell grabbed his hand. “What?”

“Let’s do it.”

“Zell, listen…” but he didn’t have the time to finish what he was saying that Zell dragged him on the bed again and push him on his back. He went on the top of him and moved down to suck him, stroking his half hard cock. “I’ll make you hard again.” He started to lick his organ before swallowing it completely. Seifer was trying to push him away but Zell didn’t obey and continued to stimulate him. He stopped just few seconds to lick his fingers and returned to Seifer’s cock. He introduced his wet fingers on his hole on the same time he was sucking him. He never did it before and the sensation was a bit painful but he didn’t care. He wanted to hurry because he knew the bell would ring.

Seifer stopped struggling and let the pleasure invading his body. _“Hyne! He’s good at this!”_ Zell sucked him harder. “Zell…let go…I’m…” Seifer tried to stop him before he came. In fact, he didn’t want Zell stop. He wanted more and without even realizing he came in his mouth, moaning Zell’s name. He fell on his back, exhausted.

Zell swallowed Seifer’s heat and went on the top of him. He removed his own fingers from his ass and positioned to impale himself on Seifer’s cock. The tall blonde lifted his body and put his hands Zell’s buttocks to spread it. He never stopped looking at him intensely in the eyes, to reassure him. Seifer gently pressed the head of his hard and dripping cock on Zell’s hole and entered him slowly. He could see his face changing expression each time he felt his dick deeper inside of him. At the beginning, Zell was uncomfortable, embarrassed, then he grimaced, enduring the pain, and finally got caught in surprise when Seifer entered him completely. He was frozen, mouth and eyes wide open.

“You’re okay?”

“I…I feel strange…”

“Does it hurt?”

“N..No…but…”

Seifer laughed. “I think I found your good spot in one sitting!” He began to move slowly up and down, making Zell gasping.

“Ah! No! Do..don’t move…” said Zell, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Seifer’s shoulders. “N..Not yet…”

“Relax…I won’t hurt you.” Whispered Seifer stroking Zell’s hair, still thrusting him.

“Seif…I’m..I’m feeling strange…I can’t…” moaned Zell.

“It’s okay. Just relax.” He kissed him and rubbed his back with his hands to release the tension on his body. Zell felt more and more at ease and started to relax slowly, enjoying the new sensation. He was afraid at the beginning to do it with Seifer after Hyo’s gang did to him, but it was different. Seifer was gentle. Zell could feel his whole body reacting to his touch.

“Look at me…”

But Zell buried his face in Seifer’s neck. He was too embarrassed to do it.

“Zell…look at me, please…” asked Seifer again, moaning.

The martial artist finally agreed and looked at him, red and breathing fast. Meeting Seifer’s eyes, he could see the kindness the tall blonde always had hid. He could see the love Seifer had for him and the happiness he felt to finally have him in his arms. They didn’t need to talk because they could see just staring at each other what they could feel. It was at this time Zell understood his feelings. During this whole year, Seifer had been there to protect him. He made things less painful, making him laugh and giving company. He helped him to find his confidence again, training. He had opened his heart to him confessing him his feelings.

 _“Now…I see how much you love me, Seifer…I’d like you told me before instead of holding it for you during all this time…I don’t know since how long you have loved me…but I can see how much you do…”_ Thought Zell. He was happy. Happy to know he was so loved. Happy to not be alone anymore. Happy to feel so much pleasure _…”I don’t think there’s anyone in this world you could love me that much…I’m so glad I found you…”_

“Zell?”

“Yes?”

“Does it still hurt?”

“No…it’s..incredibly…good..make me come…please…” moaned Zell, biting Seifer’s ear.

Seifer continued to thrust him deeper and faster. He took Zell’s cock with his hand and began to stroke it when Zell blocked his hand.

“Not..this way…or I’ll come too…fast…”

“Don’t say these things or I’ll eat you up!” complained Seifer catching Zell’s left nipple with his teeth.

“Aah!! Yes!! There! There!!” yelled Zell with pleasure.

“Just come baby, I’m close…”

“Aaaahhh!! Yes! Yes! More!!” shouted Zell when he finally came on the same time as Seifer. He felt something cold inside of him.

“Aaahh!! Fucking good…” whispered Seifer, exhausted, collapsing on his back with Zell on the top of him.  

They stayed quiet during a short time, before Zell moved up to reach Seifer’s neck and kissed him. “I think I love you.”

Seifer blinked hearing these words. He wanted to ask if he had heard correctly but when he saw the way Zell was cuddling against him, he understood he didn’t need it. He hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"You think so?" Laughed Seifer, when he became serious again and kissed him. "I love you too. I always did."


	9. An opening?

With the time, Seifer and Zell became closer and enjoyed each moment they could pass together. They heard about the explosion at the Garden when Fujin and Raijin went to visit them. It wasn’t as they could do anything anyway, but the both of them were worried for the rest of the gang. After all, the Garden had been their home during years. They grew up and became soldiers there. Seifer never told it to Zell but he really missed the Garden. He knew he couldn’t return there, that was what hurt him the most. He liked this place and Balamb. After the war, he thought he could come back; that Cid would tell to everyone he never had been a traitor and that he could be reintegrated to his previous post as the head of the disciplinary committee. But he was dreaming. He had no place anywhere anymore. He would end his life in this prison. The only thing which lighted his pain was to know that he would pass the rest of his life with the one he loved.

Days became weeks, which became months. It was almost the second year that Zell arrived in D-District. It was always the same routine. Life wasn’t easy at all here, but Seifer’s presence helped Zell to support it. The little blonde found his fighter’s condition again quickly, training with Seifer, practically every day during their hours of “freedom”. Seifer who used to not be good with hand to hand combat became really strong at this.

 

December 22th.

Seifer always hated this date. When he was a child, his parents never celebrated his birthday. At the orphanage, even when Matron prepared a cake and presents, Squall’s sadness ruined everything like every single day because of Ellone’s departure, so, most of the time, Matron and Quistis stayed with him to comfort him. Even for this day, it was always for Squall and Squall again. At the Garden, since nobody remembered him, he passed his birthday alone in his bedroom. When he met Fujin and Raijin, he refused any celebration or party, pretending he didn’t like it. But the truth was it recalled him too many bad memories and moments of loneliness.

 

Before losing his parents, Seifer was living in a small apartment in Deling city. His family wasn’t rich so every day was a fight to survive. When his father lost his job, they had no money anymore to survive or to pay the rent, so they had been expulsed from their apartment. At this time, Seifer was two. They moved to an emergency shelter. His parents also started to fight. Each night, the poor boy hid under his bed and covered his ears with his small hands to not hear them arguing. But one night, his father didn’t come back. Two soldiers came to announce them he died, hit by a car. Seifer’s mother became crazy with the time and stopped eating and sleeping…until she finally committed suicide. Then, Seifer had been sent to the orphanage and met the gang and Matron.

 

Seifer woke up this morning in a bad mood. He was almost thirty and he was…in jail. He left his cell when he heard the alarm for the morning call.

 _“Well…just thirty years left and with some luck, my existence would end sooner?”_ thought Seifer, rolling his eyes. _“Fucking great! Another wonderful fucking day in the best fucking world that I could fucking wish!”_ He couldn’t stop swearing, cursing this day again and again.

Zell noticed Seifer’s expression and wondered why he seemed to be so angry. It was his birthday. Of course, it wasn’t the best place to celebrate it but it was at least a special day. Zell never stopped looking at Seifer until they reached the refectory for the breakfast. As always, Seifer was eating with Mamoyo. Zell and Boko joined them. During all this time, Seifer didn’t pronounce a word. He wasn’t listening either to what people said around him. He just fixed his meal and ate in silence. Zell understood something was wrong and it wasn’t the right time to ask him, in front of their friends. He would talk with him when they would be alone.

When they finished, they returned to Seifer’s room. He wasn’t in the mood to train today.

“You look depressed. Wanna talk?” proposed Zell.

“No, I’m fine.”

Zell was a bit disappointed. He wished Sefier could open himself to him since they were boyfriends now, but he actually didn’t trust him enough to tell him. He noticed Seifer seemed to be in pain, moving closer to his side.

“Did you hurt yourself or something?”

“No. My back hurts. I didn’t sleep well yesterday…”

“Oh…then, lie down on your stomach, I’m gonna give you a good massage.”

“It’s okay…”

“Seifer! Lie down!” said again Zell with authority.

The other blonde rolled his eyes but agreed. Zell sat on the top of him, on his bottom and pulled up his shirt to let appear his strong back.  His hands began to move slowly on the shoulders, pressing his thumbs at the end of his neck. Seifer’s muscles were tense but it started to relax with Zell’s touch. Then, he moved his hands from the top to the bottom.

“How is it?”

“Good…” whispered Seifer.

Zell smiled happily. He continued to massage his back and deposed a kiss on his left shoulder. “Happy birthday…” he murmured to his ear.

“Huh! I thought you forgot it…”

“Of course not! Is it the reason why you’re that upset?”

“No. I’m not mad at you or anything. I had preferred you forgot it was my birthday…”

“Why?”

“Because I hate this day.”

Zell stopped his massage. Seifer turned around and lay on his back, keeping Zell on the top of him. He was facing him with a sad face.

“I suppose it’s not easy to celebrate this day when you’re stuck here…I understand.”

“It’s not just because of that. I always hated this day, as far as I can recall.”

“Why? Is there something special about this day?”

“Yes…” replied Seifer, gloomy. He sat and put his head on Zell’s shoulder. “It’s also the day when my mother died…”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Long time ago anyway…”

“You…wanna talk about it?”

Seifer thought. Remembering this event of his life wasn’t pleasant but he never had talked with anyone about this, even with Matron.

“We were living in Deling city with my parents, when my dad lost his job. Money became an issue to pay the rent or to eat…and we had been expulsed from our home. I was two when I saw people coming to our house to evaluate the price of our belongings to pay off all our debts…they even took my toys. We went to an emergency shelter and things got worse with the time. My parents were fighting every night for nothing…my dad never succeeded to find a job again and started to drink. He came back to the shelter very late in the night, and one day, he never came back again. Policemen went to tell us the next morning he had been hit by a car and the driver had thrown his body on the lake to erase evidences. Mom lost her mind this day and she fell into depression. She stopped talking, eating and sleeping. She stayed there, sitting on the floor, looking at the walls with dead eyes all the day. People in the shelter tried to help her but nothing really worked. So, one day, they decided to send her in a mental institution. They also planned to place me on a foster care, but when they explained that to her, she didn’t accept and she grabbed me in her arms…” Seifer made a pause, keeping his head on Zell’s shoulder.

“And?”

“And…she jumped from the window with me.”

“Wh..what?”

“We were living at the seventh floor. She held me in her arms and she jumped. She couldn’t accept to be divided from me…”

“But…how could she have jumped with you?”

Seifer laughed bitterly. _“I’m a good mother. And a good mother never abandons her child. There’s no way I would let you take him away from me. I’ll bring him with me”_ That’s what she said before jumping…”

“Oh God…it’s so cruel…”

“No, Zell. It was a proof of love. She just wanted to keep me with her, so it meant that she really loved me. We could have been reunited again with my dad if only I died this day…”

“Seifer! Don’t say that!”

 “Whatever, it never happened anyway. It looks like my fate isn’t to die young…”

Zell hugged him tightly against his chest. “Don’t say that…”

Seifer couldn’t help to smile seeing Zell’s compassion. He kissed his forehead tenderly.

“How…could you have survived to this fall when you were so young?”

“Dunno…I just remember people came to tell me what happened when I woke up at the hospital. They told me my mother was gone and that I would be sent in an orphanage.” He laughed sadly. “The doctor was with his assistant and he said to him to write the hour and the date of my wake up…December 22th at 9:33 a.m.”

“…”

“Now you understand why I hate this day. Before my mother’s death, it was just another ordinary day because with our money problems, we couldn’t celebrate it. I don’t remember if I ever celebrated it…but I suppose they made a party at least for my first birthday. I can’t remember anyway…”

Zell grabbed Seifer’s face with his hands, forcing him to keep his eyes on him. “From now on, we’ll celebrate it.”

“Why? Have you forgotten where we are?” replied Seifer sarcastically.

“It’s hard to forget, Seifer. But it doesn’t mean that you can’t have a celebration. It’s a special day.”

“There’s nothing special. It’s just the day when the sorceress’s knight is born, nothing else…”

“No, it’s the day when a precious person for me is born. Someone who always watched me and loved me deeply…someone that I regret to never have noticed before I arrived here and…that I really love.”

Seifer smiled, pressing his forehead against Zell’s.

“I don’t tell you this because we can’t leave this place. I would have told you the same thing if we were free.” He took Seifer’s hand with his. “When you made love to me the first time, I saw the sincerity of your feelings in your eyes. I felt loved and cherished as I never have been in my life and I blamed myself to have been this blind asshole during all this time to never had seen it before…now, I don’t wanna waste a single moment with you anymore. I want to return your feelings and to make you feel loved the same way you’re doing to me…”

Seifer kissed him gently, pressing his lips on his. “Thank you…”

“So, can we celebrate your birthday now?”

“Well, it depends on what you planned…” replied the tall blonde seductively.

“I’m not as rich as you, but I tried to do my best.” Zell started to strip.

“A striptease?”

“No way! What do you think am I?”

“Oh…too bad.” Pouted Seifer.

Zell rolled his eyes. “Let me finish, will you?” He took off his clothes and stayed with just his underwear.

“Well?” asked Seifer.

“Hum…edible underwear…” said Zell blushing.

“What???”

“I’m wearing edible underwear!” repeated Zell exasperated. “I thought it would be more original than a simple cake…and it was more, well…intimate…” He was completely red.

“Wait a minute…you’re wearing edible underwear??? How did you get that???”

“I asked to Fujin…I couldn’t have requested something like that to the guards or anyone here…” Zell looked down. The situation was really embarrassing but it was what Fujin suggested him when he asked her some advices for Seifer’s birthday. “I knew you would find this stupid…”

Seifer grabbed Zell by the waist and made him rolling on his back before getting on the top of him. “Who said I found this stupid?”

“You…you like it?”

“I love it. You look very delicious with this…” said Seifer licking his ear. “What a wonderful idea you had…I couldn’t wish a better present than your sweet body.”

“I’ve a proper present too.”

“Ah?”

“Yes! Wait a minute…” Zell was about to get up but Seifer pushed him on his back again.

“There’s no way I would let you move now!”

“But…”

“Later! Now, time to eat you!!”

Actually, Seifer really loved Zell’s idea. It was just another excuse for him to have sex even if he didn’t really need it for this. Zell never refused anything to him since he had the same desires. It was a way for the both of them to forget, even for some minutes, their condition. During two hours, they made love with passion. Seifer was particularly greedy, and ate Zell’s boxer in few seconds before attacking his whole body with his hands and his tongue. The other man was submissive and didn’t complain at all. He was wondering if Seifer took as much as pleasure he was giving to him, hoping to have lightened his mood even just for a brief moment.

“So tasty…will you wear others for me?”

“Why not? I have some left. Fujin brought me a pack of four edible boxers…”

“Hmmm…where did you get this brilliant idea?”

“What? Do you think I can’t have good ideas sometimes?”

“Not at all! I’m just surprised to see you so…enterprising.”

“Well, to be honest, I asked advices to Fujin for your birthday…but I chose your present alone!”

“My present?”

“Yes! Can I take it now? It’s on my pocket.”

“Oh…sure.” Seifer moved away and held Zell’s clothes to him. He chuckled, thinking about something. “Should I lend you a pair of underwear now I ate yours?”

“With pleasure. I’m a bit cold.” Zell searched something in his pocket and found a little package. “Here!”

“Thanks…what is it?”

“Open it!”

Seifer held one of his boxers to Zell and put his clothes on again before unwrapping the little package. A wristband.

“A silver band?”

“White gold with leather. I did it myself.”

“White gold? Are you crazy? It probably cost you a lot…”

“Don’t think about this, it doesn’t matter. Do you like it?”

“Yes. It’s pretty nice. Thank you. I didn’t know you were that good at this…”

“Well, I’m a good forger. Do you remember Squall’s ring? I made the same for Rinoa. I always thought I would have become a forger if I hadn’t been a seed…” Zell dressed again before sitting on the bed again. “You know, it’s true that I forgot a large part of our childhood, but there’re some moments that I recalled…that’s why I made this wristband for you.”

“You…you remembered it?”

“Yes. I know you lost it in the river because of me and I felt really guilty for this…so I recreated it with my memories. Is it similar to the one you used to wear?”

“Yeah…it’s the same…”

 

 

_Twenty six years ago._

_The weather was terrible in Centra. The wind was particularly violent and it didn’t stop raining since the morning._

_“We should come back. Matron will be angry…” said Quistis._

_“I’m cold…” added Selphie_

_“Hey! Stop cryin’ you two! Girls are too weak! I told you we shouldn’t have brought them with us!”_

_“Seifer! You’re nasty!”_

_“Don’t say these things to Selphy!” complained Irvine._

_Seifer ignored them and looked around him. “Where’s the cry baby?”_

_“Who are you talkin’ about?” demanded Squall._

_“Zell. Where is he??” demanded again Seifer._

_“Dunno…he was there…”_

_The children were hidden in a cavern, waiting for the rain to stop. They had left the orphanage to explore the land but had been caught by the bad weather. Seifer approached from the entrance and saw Zell running to the river._

_“ZELL! COME BACK! THE TORRENT IS COMIN’!!” shouted Seifer._

_“There’s a puppy there. He’s gonna be washed away!!” replied Zell. He went to the river and grabbed the little dog. Seifer joined him and held his hand to help him._

_“Don’t let go of my hand!!” He said when Zell grabbed it. He managed to pull him with the little dog out of the water but he lost his wrist band._

_“My wristband!!”_

_“Seifer! No! It’s too dangerous!!” said Zell afraid._

_“Go back to the cavern! Hurry!”_

_“But…”_

_“I SAID HURRY!!” Seifer went to the river again to look for his wristband when the torrent washed him away._

_“SEIFER!!! NO!!” shouted Zell._

_But the boy stayed cramped to a big roc and didn’t get washed away. The torrent continued to come when a big stone hurt him on the head and knocked him._

_“SEIFER!!”_

_When he woke up, the little blonde was in his bed, at the orphanage. Matron was by his side, caressing his head._

_“How are you feeling, darling?”_

_“Matron? Where am…”_

_“At home, Seifer. I came to look for you and brought back everyone with me. I called a doctor. You have a light injury on your head, so you must rest now. Are you hungry?”_

_“No, I’m fine…where are the others?”_

_“They’re sleeping in their room…except Zell.” She mentioned the little body cuddled at the end of Seifer’s bed. Zell was curled in a ball, thumb in his mouth, snoring softly. “He didn’t stop crying since we came back and refused to return in his bed. He wanted to wait for you…but he fell asleep here. I didn’t want to wake him up…”_

_“Oh…is the puppy he saved okay?”_

_“Yes. Don’t worry. We decided to keep him with us and we waited for you to give him a name.”_

_“Ok…but my wristband…”_

_“I’m sorry, Seifer. I didn’t find it…”_

_“hum…”_

_Edea stroked his hand. “Zell is feeling really guilty for this. Don’t be mad at him, please…”_

_“I’m not…”_

_“Good boy. Try to sleep now…it’s already late.”_

_Edea kissed his forehead and covered Zell with a blanket. She left the bedroom, letting the two blondes together. Seifer went back on his back but couldn’t sleep, knowing that Zell was there at his feet. He tried to ignore him but finally renounced and raised, to sit. He turned the lights on and looked at him. He approached and caressed Zell’s hair softly. He whispered to his ear._

_“Zell, wake up.”_

_After some seconds, the kid opened his eyes slowly. He took him a short time to realize Seifer was by his side when he finally saw his face._

_“Seifer?”_

_“Silly! What didn’t you go back to the room with everyone?”_

_“I…I wanted to wait for you…” Zell hugged his friend in his arms. “I was scared! I thought you died!”_

_“Cry baby!!”_

_But Zell didn’t get mad. He started to cry. “Sorry…it’s my fault…”_

_“Hey! Don’t start cryin’!”_

_“It’s my fault…you lost your wristband and you got hurt…because of me…”_

_Seifer stopped making fun of him. Zell was really sorry and worried for him. It pleased him to see he was important for him, that he even waited for his wake up._

_“k…stop cryin’.” Seifer wiped Zell’s tears with his fingers._

_“Are you…mad at me?”_

_“No…”_

_“But…you really liked your wristband and…”_

_“I don’t care…go back to your bed.” Replied Seifer._

_“But…I wanna stay with you…”_

_“The bed is too small for two.”_

_“But…” pouted Zell crying._

_Seifer rolled his eyes and went back under his blanket. “Ok…come here.”_

_Zell smiled and joined him. He lay on his side, back against Seifer’s chest. “Thank you Seifer…”_

_“Stop cryin! I can’t stand it!”_

_Zell cuddled against his friend, trying to restrain his tears. He knew despite of what he said that Seifer was mad at him because he lost his wristband. He felt a gentle touch on his hair._

_“If you wanna protect the others, you have to be stronger. You could have died saving this puppy.”_

_“I’m sorry…but I couldn’t let him being washed away…”_

_“You’re weak…”_

_“…”_

_“…but brave.”_

_“Huh??”_

_“Let’s sleep now. I’m tired.”_

_“Ok…good night Seifer.”_

_“Good night.”_

 

 

“When my memories came back, I remembered it. You saved my life this day…”

“You haven’t changed at all, Zell…” smiled Seifer.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good thing.”

“Yes it is. Actually, yes you changed. You became stronger.”

“Not enough to defend myself…”

“But enough to protect the persons you cherish. You’re still that brave. That’s what I like about you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Squall is selfish, Irvine is coward, Quistis is too cautious, Selphie is immature and Rinoa…I even don’t know how to finish my sentence, but you know what I mean, right? In this group, you’re the only one enough brave to take all the risks to save people without thinking about yourself or about the consequences. I like it.”

Zell laughed. “I could say the same thing for you…”

“People wouldn’t agree with you.”

“People can fuck themselves. They don’t know you.”

“And do you think you do?”

“Yes…yes I do. Or, at least, I hope I do.”

Seifer caressed his cheek tenderly. Zell took his hand with his kissing his palm gently.

“Seif? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why…did you care that much about this wristband?”

“Oh…well, it was my father’s one. When he died, they gave us his personal belongings after my mother identified his body. I kept it to remember him. I knew it was a gift that my mother gave to him for their anniversary…so it was a way to keep my parents near of me.”

“I’m so sorry. You lost it because of me…”

“No…I don’t really care anymore. It was just a wristband anyway. I have my memories so it’s enough. I prefer to have lost it rather than you.”

“It’s nice of you…”

“I mean it.” The scarred blonde put his head on Zell’s shoulder. “You know…when I saw you crying for me, I felt really strange…and happy. I think it’s at this time I felt in love with you.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. After my mother’s death, I thought if I died, nobody would be sad for me, that nobody would cry me, because I was alone…but when I saw you crying for me, I understood I was wrong and that I had friends and people who cared about me. You cared more than the others…so it meant a lot to me.”

“Of course I cared, and I still care today, even more! Besides, I listened to your advice: I trained to become stronger to protect people.”

“You did a good job…Cry Baby!”

“Jerk!” Zell hit Seifer’s stomach lightly. The other man was still laughing but hugged his lover in his arms.

“Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Seifer.”

“Hummm…can I eat you again?”

“Do you think we’ll have the time for this?”

“It depends on you…”

 

* * *

 

The visitors’ day came quickly. Zell accompanied Seifer just to see Raijin and Fujin. He knew nobody would come to see him. But fortunately, Seifer’s friends never missed a single visit. They went to the first floor and stayed in the queue, waiting for their turn.

“You know, you really should tell to Fujin her cake is horrible…”

Seifer laughed. “She’s doing it for me, I can’t say that. Anyway, I don’t ask you to eat it.”

“But how could you eat that thing?? It tastes terrible!”

They arrived in front of the guard.

“Almasy: you have a visit.”

Seifer mentioned Zell on his side. “He’s coming with me for my visit.”

“Your name?”

“Dincht.” Replied Zell.

The guard checked his note. “You can’t go with him. You have a visitor today.”

 “Huh???”

Seifer frowned. He wondered who came and guessed it was probably Zell’s mother.

“Go to the room two.”

Zell fixed Seifer with surprise. “I wonder who it is…I see you later?”

“Sure…”

 

The martial artist waved at him and followed the guard. Usually, for the visits, the visitors went to a big room and sat around different tables to have more privacy with the prisoner they visited. But the room two was for another kind of visit. The guard opened the door and waited for Zell entered before closing it behind him.

“Mister Dincht?” asked a tall blond man with a suit. He was wearing glasses.

“Who are you?”

The man got up and invited Zell to join him. He held his hand. “I’m Ivan Jubowski, your new lawyer. I’ve been hired by a friend of yours.”

“Squall??”

The man coughed and seemed to be uncomfortable. “I can’t tell you, Mister Dincht. This information is confidential and could bring troubles to certain people…I hope you understand…”

“Yes…sorry. But why did he hire you? I mean, I already had a lawyer and he said there was nothing he could do for me since I pleaded guilty.”

“I studied your case and I worked on this since several months. I talked with the prosecutor who followed your case and we almost found a solution which would help you.”

“Really???”

“Yes. Have a sit please.”

Zell sat in front of him. The man did the same and looked for some documents in the file on the table.

“Apparently, Captain Duce and Headmaster Kramer explained to you that you would have ten years if you pledged guilty, right?”

“They talked about five to ten years.”

“Yes. But they didn’t make you sign something about this deal, am I wrong?”

“No…it was just a spoken agreement.”

“Well, this is a fault because it changes everything. If you had known that you would be sentenced to forty five years, you would have preferred a real trial and this way you could have defended yourself and even get another sentence. The deal isn’t available if you haven’t signed it, so technically, your trial wasn’t fair.”

“Hyne…does it mean that I could be released?”

“We’re still in discussion on that but I have good hopes for you. I don’t think I could get your freedom but I can have a reduced sentence. With some luck, I could get the initial sentence which was concluded, that means ten years. It’s better than nothing, don’t you think?”

“Of course! If I can leave this place in ten years, it would be so great!!”

“Actually, eight years, since you already passed two years here.”

“Yes…” nodded Zell relieved. But he thought immediately about Seifer. “Can I ask you to take the case of a friend of mine? He didn’t have a trial and…”

“Mister Dincht, I have to get you out of here first before taking another case. Yours is enough delicate…”

“I understand. Sorry…”

“It’s okay. I should have information in the month, but from now on, I ask you to not draw attention on you and to be exemplary here. I know it’s not easy but you should be beyond reproach for the judge and the prosecutor let you leave. “

“Sure. I’ve no problem with anybody here anyway.”

“Good. I’ll come back to inform you when I would have news.”

“Thank you.” Zell shook the hand of his new lawyer.

They talked about the details of Zell’s case during half an hour when a guard came back to look for Zell.

“I’ll contact you again, Mister Dincht.”

“Thanks.”

 

Then, Zell returned in his quarters. Seifer already ended his visit with Raijin and Fujin. He was waiting for Zell in his room. The martial artist guessed it and immediately went to see him. He entered and closed the door behind him.

“Zell? Who was your visitor?”

“Seifer! You won’t believe me!!” said Zell with joy, jumping in Seifer’s arms.

“Whoa! Easy! Tell me. Who was it? And why are you so happy??”

“Sorry…I met my new lawyer. Squall hired him to defend my case. I knew it! I knew they didn’t forget me!”

“Squall…hired a lawyer for you??”

“Yes! He works on my case since several months and he almost managed to get me out of here!!”

“How?”

“According to him, I should have signed something when I concluded the deal with Cid and Duce. A spoken agreement wasn’t available because I could have decided to defend myself in a trial if I had known that I would have been sentenced to forty five years. My lawyer told me I could expect a reduced sentence. I could be free in ten years if everything is okay!!”

Seifer kept quiet during all this time. Actually, it was a good thing for Zell, but it seemed that something was bothering him.

“Does Cid know about this?”

“Huh?”

“Did Squall talk with Cid about your reduced sentence and all?”

“I don’t know…but I don’t think so. My lawyer wasn’t at ease at all when I asked him who hired him…”

“Hum…”

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I’m so happy! I knew my friends didn’t forget me and they would try to get me out of here! I knew it!”

“Zell…”

“Don’t worry, when I’ll be free, I’ll help you. I was about to talk about your case to my lawyer but he said he had to take care of mine first so…”

“Did you mention my name?”

“No, I didn’t have the time so…but there’s no way I would let you here! Don’t worry for this…”

Seifer shook his head sadly. “Naïve as always…aren’t you?”

“Wh..What?”

“You’re talking as if you were already free…”

Zell stopped smiling and became serious. “What? Can’t you be happy for me?”

“Zell…I don’t know how to tell you this without hurting you but…”

“I imagined you would have been happy for me but I was wrong. It’s so hard to believe that my friends care about me?”

“That’s not the problem. It doesn’t surprise me and actually, I’m glad Leonhart did this for you but…”

“But what? Spit it out!”

Seifer turned his back to him. “You won’t leave this place, Zell…”

“Wh…what did you say??” asked Zell, stunned.

“You heard me. You won’t leave.” Seifer fixed him again. “Whatever your lawyer said to you, it doesn’t matter. They won’t let you get out of here alive…”

“They??”

“Galbadia, guards…and even Cid. He doesn’t know anything yet, but what do you think he will do when this time will come? Look at me. I’m stuck here since ten years…”

Zell remained silent during a long time, trying to absorb Seifer’s words. The other man couldn’t guess if the tattooed man was thinking or was mad.

“Baby, I’m not trying to ruin your happiness, but…I don’t want to see you suffer again because of false hopes…” Seifer approached and tried to touch Zell’s face when the other blonde slapped his hand violently.

“It’s the best you’ve got?”

“Wh..what?” demanded Seifer rubbing his hand.

“This is all what you found to keep me by your side? You want to turn me against my friends because you’re afraid to be alone again here??”

“Zell, you misunderstand! I…”

“Shut up!” He pushed away Seifer, slapping his shoulders. “You’re so selfish that you even can’t think about anything else than you!! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you!!”

Seifer grabbed Zell’s arms and shook his body. “Don’t you understand, Silly? Whatever the judge decides, you will never get out of here! Nobody left this place, even people who just had been sentenced for a short time! When you enter in D-District, it’s for life!!”

“Liar! You’re a bastard, Almasy!”

“I’m trying to protect you!”

“From what???”

“From yourself! If you start to hope, the fall would be more painful…I don’t want to see the same pain in your eyes when you understood your mother wouldn’t come…”

Zell stopped struggling but glared at Seifer with hatred. “You’re the worst…”

“Why are you saying that? I’ve been there since your arrival. I’ve always been there for you, even when you rejected me…”

“No…you just make me turn my back to my friends and my mother, telling me that they abandoned me.”

“You saw it by yourself. I wasn’t lying.”

“Yes you were. I knew they had a good reason to not visit me but you kept saying they were just bastards…and I believed in you, like an idiot…”

Seifer looked at Zell with a hurt expression. “Are you…really thinking what you’re saying? You think…I abused your trust??”

“I thought…I thought you were different of what I believed. I wanted to believe that you were a good person; that I misunderstood who you were…but I was wrong. You’re so manipulative…how could I fall in love with somebody like you?”

The other man moved away, turning his back. His eyes were red but he contained his pain. Zell’s reproaches really hurt him. “Is that what you think it is? You think that I lied to you when I confessed my feelings? When I embraced you? You think…everything was just a lie?”

“I say it again, Seifer: you’re incapable to love anyone. I wanted to think differently about you but…in the end, you’re still the same man. I immediately thought about you when my lawyer said I could be released, imagining that I could get you out of here with me…but the only thing you could say when I told you was that I would never leave this place alive…You’re so cruel…”

“Cruel?? I am…CRUEL??? After all what I did for you, it’s all what I am for you??” asked Seifer angry.

“You’re a criminal!”

“And for who do you think I killed people? Huh, Chicken?? I didn’t need to kill Hyo if it wasn’t for you!!”

“I never asked you this!!”

“If I haven’t done it, you would be already dead now! I could have closed my eyes and let you become the slut of everyone here!!”

“You just did this to make me become yours!!”

“I could have used your ass without your consent if it was what I was looking for!!”

“As if I would have let you do this!! I can kick your ass whenever I want!!””

“Ah! Don’t make me laugh, Dincht! You were incapable to defend yourself and you pretend you could beat me??”

“I defeated you in the past! I can do it again!”

“You never fought me alone when you did it! Your precious friends were with you at this time.”

“I don’t need them to beat you!!”

“Really? Prove it! Come and get me!!”

Zell squeezed his fists and prepared to fight when he remembered what his lawyer told him. He relaxed and renounced. Seifer grinned.

“What? Are you giving up already?”

“I won’t fight with you, Seifer. I won’t give you this satisfaction.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You provoke me to bring me troubles and to keep me with you here. If I react, I would draw problems and the judge would refuse my reduced sentence. I won’t let this happen…”

“Wh..what? You think I’m doing this on purpose?? But you’re the one who provoked me right now!!”

“You’re a manipulator. Now I think about this, you’re probably the one who asked Hyo to rape me. This way, you could have played the savior and get my trust…and you killed him and his accomplices to shut their mouth…”

Seifer stared at him with shock and pain. “How could you think that??”

“Stop playing, Seifer. It doesn’t work anymore. Now I see your real face, I have no intention to stay with you. You’re pitiful. Just leave me alone and get out of my sight.”

The little blonde took his decision. In nine years, he would leave this place and there was no way he would let Seifer bring him in the darkness. He started by taking him away from his friends and his mother, making him doubt about their loyalty and now he was trying to keep him locked here.

Zell was about to leave when he felt the other man grabbing his arm. He turned around, abruptly, ready to punch him when he saw Seifer’s face. He was smiling with sadness with tears in his eyes. He released his arm and held him the wristband Zell did for him.

“If…this is what you think I am…it means that you never understood who I am…” When he saw Zell wasn’t moving to take the wristband, he took his hand and placed it in the palm of his before closing his hand with his fingers. “You know…after all, you’re not totally wrong: I’m incapable, yes…I’m incapable to be loved. My parents, Matron, Rinoa and you…I also thought you were different…that you could see who I was…but it seems that it’s easier to think the way you do.”

Seifer moved away and lay down on his back. “I understand. If it is what you want, I’ll stay away from you from now on.”

“Do you think I’m gonna trust you?”

Seifer lifted his body to sit, facing Zell with the same sad expression on his face. “Do I look that nasty?”

Zell didn’t reply. The other blonde looked really hurt and sincere.

“Whatever you could think, I love you, and…I would be happy to see you leaving this place, even if it would mean that I couldn’t stay by your side. But it doesn’t matter anymore…I won’t try to convince you. I can promise that if something happens to you, it won’t come from me. Good bye Zell.”

Seifer took a book and lay on his back again, ignoring Zell. The martial artist didn’t reply and left his cell to return in his quarters. Now, everything was over between them. He was wondering if he hadn’t been too rude with him. After had seen Seifer’s face, he felt guilty.

 _“Should I trust him? I mean…he looked really hurt…”_ wondered Zell before changing his mind. _“No, no! He’s just trying to manipulate me again. Stay away from him, Zell. You have a chance to get out of here, so don’t fuck it up!”_

In his cell, Seifer was reading his book but he couldn’t really stay focused on it. He threw it on the ground, exasperated, fixing the ceiling sadly.

“You’re ungrateful, Zell…”


	10. The betrayal

“So, when will you get the final decision?” asked Squall.

“If everything is alright, in the week. I saw the judge about three days ago and I’m pretty confident.” Replied Zell’s lawyer.

“Good. Call me when you will get the information or if there’s a problem.”

“Don’t worry, Mister Leonhart. There’s no reason there would be a problem.” Reassured the lawyer.

“I hope you’re right. How did you find him when you saw him the last time?”

“He seemed to be fine. He was happy to know that you didn’t forget him and when I told him he could be released sooner if everything  would be alright, he was so joyful…I think he made some friends there. He even asked me to take the case of his friend but I explained that we needed to get him out of there first.”

“That is the Zell I know…generous as always. He thinks all the time about the others first…did he tell you the name of his friend?”

“No. We stayed focused on his case.”

“I see. I can’t wait to see him free.”

“You really care about him, Mister Leonhart…”

“Yes. I miss him and I don’t want he could think that we forgot him or we abandoned him. But we have orders and we can’t…”

“I know.”

“He’s probably feeling lonely there…but I’m relieved to know that he made some friends.”

“Yes.” The man looked at his watch. “I need to go now. I’ll call you later.”

“Sure. Thanks for your help.”

 

 Zell’s lawyer left Squall’s office at the same time Cid arrived. He frowned when he saw the man.

“Excuse-me, Sir.” The lawyer saluted him and left.

Cid turned his attention on Squall. “Do I disturb you, Squall?”

“Not at all, Headmaster. You should have called me and I would have joined you in your office…”

“It’s okay. Your office was on my way, so…tell, me: who was this man?”

“This man?”

“Yes. The one who just left.”

“Ah…” Squall didn’t know if he should tell to Cid the truth about this but since Zell’s case was practically done, he thought he risked nothing.

“Well…this is Zell’s lawyer.”

Cid frowned. “ But it wasn’t Mister Hydlic…”

“I know. I hired another one.”

“You…what??”

“Don’t worry, Sir. I paid his services with my own money.”

“It’s not a question of money! Why did you hire him? We can’t do anything for Zell.”

“Mister Jubowski is a hotshot lawyer. He’s the best; that’s why I hired him. He met the judges and the prosecutor and almost concluded a reduced sentence for Zell.” Explained Squall happily.

“Really?”

“Yes! He found a procedural defect and they agreed considering Zell’s past that he could leave D-District in ten years as it was planned. Maybe less. Isn’t it great??”

“Yes it is…so, is it official or should we have to wait for the final decision?”

“It’s almost done. We’ll know in the week but I don’t see why it could be different. His lawyer said that he was confident.”

“That’s…wonderful.” Said Cid, uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry to not have informed you sooner, Sir, but I wanted to be sure before telling you.”

“But what about the reputation of the Garden? If people know that the commander hired someone to defend Zell…”

“Don’t worry about this. Mister Jubowski didn’t mention that I hired him, so technically, the Garden stayed out of the procedure.”

“I see…” Cid began to think about the consequences of Zell’s freedom and realized he could be in troubles. “You did a good job, Squall. Well, I need to go now…”

“But, Sir…why did you come in my office? Didn’t you want to ask me something?”

“No…never mind. I suddenly recalled that I forgot to do something important. I see you later.”

“Alright…” frowned Squall. He wondered why Cid was acting this way but shrugged, thinking it wasn’t important after all. He was so happy for Zell that nothing mattered.

 

 

When Cid came back in his office, he closed the door behind him and sat at his desk. He called the secretary.

“I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the hour.”

_“Yes, Headmaster.”_

He hung up and took a cell phone hidden in a drawer of his desk. He hesitated some minutes, a bit ashamed, but decided to do it. He had no other choice and he knew it. He composed a number and began his conversation.

 

* * *

 

During this time, at D-District Prison, Zell avoided Seifer. After their quarrel, they didn’t talk again. Everybody in the jail noticed it but no one dared pester Zell. Seifer’s warning was still active despite the fact they were upset against each other. On the other side, Zell completely ignored his former lover, thinking about what he would do when he would be free.

 

One morning, few days later, just before the breakfast.

 _“I can’t wait to be outside! I’m sure they miss me!”_ thought Zell. Thinking about his freedom gave him the strength to endure it. He already prepared a list with all the things he planned to do at his release from prison.

_“1: visit Ma and my friends; 2: eat a big plate of hotdogs with french fries; 3: sleep in a good bed; 4: take a shower ALONE; 4: go to the sea; 5:…find the red hair girl.”_

Zell didn’t forget her. Actually he really wanted to know why he had been sent here and why she used him this way. Seifer guessed it was related to Cid and the fact he already met her in the past seemed to confirm his theory. Zell was determined to discover the truth.

 _“Maybe…I could help Seifer’s case? After all, he helped me a lot when I arrived here. I shouldn’t be so selfish. The fact he’s possessive and he turned me against my friends and my mother is nasty, that’s true…but he doesn’t deserve to be there…”_ thought Zell. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Boko.

“Zell? Time to go.”

“I’m coming.”

They went out of their cell and waited to be called by their name before reaching the refectory. Seifer was there, looking in front of him, avoiding Zell’s eyes. He knew the martial artist was fixing him but he refused to meet his eyes. Actually, he was still hurt by Zell’s reproaches and even if he tried to fake it, it was clearly written on his face. Zell felt a bit ashamed.

 _“He still looks depressed…maybe I’ve been a bit rude?”_ he wondered.

But he changed his mind remembering to not drag troubles to him to protect his chances to leave this place. _“No, no…don’t think about him. It’s over anyway!”_

When the call ended, the whole floor went to the refectory by small groups. Zell took a table with Boko, Richmond and Moss, when Seifer stayed with Mamoyo.

“Zell? Did you have a fight with Seifer?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Boko.”

“You know…everybody noticed it. You can tell me…”

“Boko, please!” repeated Zell rolling his eyes, pissed.

“Ok, ok…don’t be mad! I’m just curious, that’s all.”

Richmond smirked. “I don’t know what happened between you two but Seifer seems to be really down. It’s not in his habits. If he continues this way, people wouldn’t respect him anymore…”

“I didn’t know you were a therapist, Richmond! Thanks Doc for your observation!” mocked Zell.

“You can laugh as much as you want, Dincht, but if Seifer becomes weak, you would be the first one to pay the consequences…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you’re still under his protection…” explained Moss.

“And so?”

“So, if he’s not in condition to protect you anymore, I know a lot of people who would be glad to take care of you…” sneered Richmond.

Zell had enough and got up, particularly annoyed. “First: I’m not under his protection and I don’t need this anyway. Second: I can kick everybody’s ass whenever I want. Third: I’ve no advice to receive from you.”

“You say that…but we’ll talk about it again when this time will come.”

“Whenever you want.” He took the rest of his breakfast with him, ready to leave when he fixed Boko. “I have to go to work. See you later.” Then, Zell left.

 

From his place, Mamoyo followed with the eyes Zell leaving. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t.” said Seifer cutting him before he even could pronounce a word.

“Don’t what?”

“I can guess what you’re gonna say and if it’s related to Zell, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“You’re in a bad moon lately and you don’t stay with him anymore. Something happened?”

Seifer glared at him. “What part didn’t you get when I said “I don’t wanna talk about it”?”

“I just want to help you. I don’t like to see you this way…”

“I appreciate your kindness, Mamo, thank you. But I prefer to deal with this alone.” Seifer finished his coffee and stopped eating. “But if I can give you a good advice, don’t get attached to anyone. It just produces weakness, pain and disappointment…”

“Seifer…”

“I’m not hungry anymore. I’m gonna rest a bit. I’m tired. Can you keep the Timber Maniac for me?”

“Sure. I’ll bring it you just before I close the library at the lunch time.”

“No need to bother. I’ll come to get it by myself. Thanks.” Seifer got up and took his tray. “I see you later?”

“Fine. Have a good nap!”

 

The blonde smiled to his friend and left the refectory few minutes later. He just wanted to be alone, as for the last six days. He knew he had to show a colder face to the other prisoners to keep his reputation and his safety, but Zell’s words really hurt him and he couldn’t forget it. He remembered it each time he was thinking about his ex-lover.

 _“Well, that’s not surprising. As everyone, he just sees me as a bastard even if he knows the truth about the war and all. What did I expect?”_ said to himself the scarred man. He suddenly recalled what Ultimecia used to say to convince him to fight by her side.

_“If everyone is convinced that you’re a bad person and you can’t be anything else than a failure or a villain, there’s no point to try to be something else.”_

He arrived at his cell and closed the door behind him. He went to his bed and lay on his back, admiring the ceiling, depressed.

“I guess this fucking bitch was right after all…”

 

* * *

 

 Zell was moping the ground at the twelfth floor. He was watched by several guards when another one arrived with the elevator.

“Dincht. Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Seventh floor. Someone puked in the library. It smells horrible! You need to mop the floor there.”

Zell grimaced, already disgusted by it but he didn’t have the choice. He took his stuff and followed the guard obediently. He escorted him until the library. Zell went directly to Mamoyo to say hello.

“Mamoyo?”

“Oh, Zell! Hi! How are you?”

“Hi. I’m fine thank you. Hum…so? Where should I start?”

Mamoyo frowned. “Sorry…but I don’t get it. What are you doing with your things?”

“What? A guard told me I had to clean the library because someone puked on the floor.”

“Ah? You should be wrong. I opened the library this morning and I’m here since then. I can tell you that nobody puked here. Actually, nobody came this morning…”

“Really???”

They suddenly heard a lock at the entrance. They turned their heads on the same direction, worried.

“Something is going on…” whispered Zell.

The other man moved away, afraid.

“Zell…I’m..i’m scared…” panicked Mamoyo, shaking.

The martial artist took his hand and reassured him. “Keep calm and stay by my side.” He managed to drag the poor man with him because he knew it would be more dangerous to let him alone in this kind of situation.

Mamoyo finally agreed and nodded before following the blonde without ever letting his hand go. They walked toward the entrance, slowly looking around them, suspiciously. They arrived at the end of a bookshelf but stayed on the same place.

“Zell??”

“Shhh…” Zell looked around them.

At this moment, he didn’t know what they wanted or how many they were. But he feared the worse. If he was involved in any troubles, he could say goodbye to his reduced sentence, so he kept this idea in his head. Fortunately for him, the library, as the other places in the prison, was equipped with several cameras. So he was careful to stay on the field of the camera to prove his innocence in the case of things would turn bad.

He made one step in front of him when a man came from the other side of the bookshelf and tried to hit him. He defended himself pretty good and avoided his blows. The man was another prisoner he never had seen before, so he was probably a new one. It didn’t take so much time to defeat the stranger. Zell punched him in the face and was about to question him when he heard Mamoyo screaming.

“ZELL!!”

He never had the time to see what happened that he collapsed on the floor, knocked, hit on the back of the head.

 

 

When Zell woke up, he was dazed…still suffering from the blow he received on the head. He opened his eyes slowly but the first thing he saw was a color: red. Red, everywhere. He blinked several time to get what it was when he noticed he also had red on his hands and his clothes. He was holding a knife…near of a body, also covered by red…covered by blood. He opened his eyes widely, shocked and went straightly to the victim when he recognized the little figure of Mamoyo. The boy had his throat slit and seemed to have been stabbed several times on the chest.

“Oh God…no, no..Mamoyo! MAMOYO!!!” called Zell desperately, trying to give him the first aid. “MAMOYO! HOLD ON!!!”

But the kid was already dead since a long time. Zell got up with difficulties, still under the shock and paralyzed by the fear.

“HELP! HELP!!!”

Then, two guards arrived and pointed their guns on him. “FREEZE!”

“HELP!! MAMOYO! MAMOYO IS…”

“LIE DOWN! NOW!!”

 Zell abruptly understood but a bit too late that he was still holding the knife in his hand and it could be suspicious. He threw it on the floor and put his hands up.

“I’ve done nothing!! I swear! I’m innocent!!” shouted the martial artist.

The guards approached slowly and threw him to the ground unceremoniously when they reached his side.

“ON THE FLOOR! ON THE FLOOR!”

“I’VE DONE NOTHING!!” repeated again Zell.

“SHUT UP! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON YOUR BACK!!”

They put the handcuffs on his back and raised his body to put him on his feet again. One of the guards called reinforcements.

“Code 3. Bring the doc at the library and send all the prisoners back in their cells right now.”

 _“Understood.”_ Replied another man at the other side of the line.

During this time, the other man was searching the little blonde. Zell kept his eyes on Mamoyo, sad and worried for his own sort on the same time.

“I’m unarmed. I’ve done nothing.”

“Unarmed? What about this??” asked the guard showing the knife covered by blood. 

“It doesn’t belong to me! I swear!!”

“What were you doing with it, then? Why the fuck did you kill this poor kid??”

“I’VE DONE NOTHING! We have been attacked! Check the records of the cameras!!”

“That’s what we’re gonna do, don’t worry for this!!”

The reinforcements joined them with the doctor who went immediately to the victim. The squad leader gave a glance to the doc who shook his head after had checked Mamoyo’s pulse. He fixed his attention on Zell right after that.

“What do you say to explain this?” he asked.

“I’ve done nothing. I’ve been knocked and when I woke up, I found him dead.”

“Of course, you’ve done nothing…” he repeated with sarcasms.

“He was holding this knife when we found them.” added one guard who was restraining Zell.

“I DIDN’T KILL HIM! Mamoyo was my friend! Why should I’ve done this???” protested the tattooed man. “Check the cameras!!”

“That’s it! Bring him to the seclusion room. He’ll stay there until the end of the investigation.”

“Yes, Sir!”

They dragged Zell with force, out of the scene of the crime. There was no one on the corridors but the blonde could hear people gossips and shouts. They took the elevator and went to the basement, just in front of the laundry. One man opened a heavy door when the other one literally ripped Zell’s clothes.

“Wh..WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” shouted Zell with fear.

“What? Do you think the seclusion room is a vip place or something?” mocked the man.

He took off all of his clothes, even his shoes and threw him after had untied his hands, inside of the cell. The ground was covered by sand so it meant that the cell was actually buried.

“Have a nice journey in hell, Blondie!”

He slammed the door after these last words, letting the poor martial artist in the black. The sand was cold and hard which was particularly uncomfortable. It was the first time that he had been sent here and he could guess he would stay here at least for three days, maybe the whole week. He knew it would be hard…but it wasn’t what was preoccupying him the most at this time. He wondered who could have done that and why. He had no doubt that he would be cleared thanks to the records of the cameras but he hoped it wouldn’t affect his current situation and the revision of his trial.

“Hyne…what am I gonna do, now?” he asked out loud, curling in a ball to support the coldness of the place.

* * *

The gossips spread fast and everyone was already aware that somebody had been killed this morning. But they still ignored the name of the victim. Seifer was waiting for information, nervous. He was praying that it wasn’t Zell. But at the lunch, he still had no answer. The prisoners had to stay in their cell during the whole day and couldn’t even leave for the meals, forced to eat in their quarters. Seifer was so anxious that he couldn’t have eaten.

“Zell…” sighted the scarred blonde.

 

 

On the same time, Zell was locked in his special room. The atmosphere was unbearable, without any fresh air. Since the prison was in a desert, the room or the cage was directly buried in the sand so there was no conditional air like it was inside of the prison. It didn’t make the place more delightful because there were too many people so it wasn’t cooler and the fact there was no natural ventilation brought an impression of heaviness. But in the cage, it was a thousand time worst. Zell was suffering from the hotness of the desert but since the cage was in the basement, he was in the dark, on a cold floor. He barely could stay on his feet because the ceiling was pretty low. He just could see some light from the holes pierced on the door to have some ventilation. The fact he was naked in addition of that didn’t help. Besides, they didn’t give him food or water during the whole day.

 _“Why did they kill Mamoyo? Seifer said he was harmless and that everyone liked him here…”_ wondered Zell, still curled in a ball to support the coldness of the place. He suddenly thought about something.

_“Wait…the guard sending me in the library with a false excuse, the emptiness of the place…so it was a trap…for me??”_

He raised his body to sit, crossing his legs against his chest.

_“He knew…he knew I had to avoid any problems to not fuck my chance to get my reduced sentence. He told me I wouldn’t leave…and nobody is more influent than him here…it can’t be anyone else…than him. He wants to keep there with him…”_

But he began to have some doubts about this theory. Seifer wasn’t the kind of guy to pay people to do the job at his place. Besides, he could have found another way to involve Zell in a business which could ruin his chance.

 _“No…he promised me he wouldn’t do anything to me and…he said he would be happy to see me leaving. He was sincere…I think. And he wouldn’t have touched Mamoyo! He was his friend and he took care of him…”_ And he changed his mind again. _“What do I know about Seifer? We’ve been lovers but…my friends and Ma…I’ve been there with them since always. If they acted the way they did, it’s definitely for a good reason…but what about Seifer? I mean, he’s locked here since almost twelve years. He’s bitter toward them…and probably toward me until I arrived here. He said he loved me but…who could have done that? They said I was still under his protection…maybe…maybe someone wanted to drag me in this shit on purpose to weaken him??”_

So many questions without answers. Just the obligation to wait and wait again. Zell lost the meaning of the time in his little cage. He couldn’t say if he was there since few minutes or hours. It didn’t matter anyway. He was too preoccupied to think about his actual condition. He just hoped the records would clear him.

_“I’ve done nothing. I know it and they would understand watching the records. I’m not scared about this…it’s just a question of time. But it would have consequences on the judge’s decision…with some luck, no, but I doubt it…”_

 

* * *

 

At the dinner, Seifer, as the other prisoners, was still locked in his cell without any information about the last incident. But his instinct told him there was something related to Zell.

 He heard someone opened the hatch on his door to depose his meal. He approached to take the plate but held some money in return.

“What happened this morning? Who was it?”

After a short silence, the money had been taken and he got his answer.

“Mamoyo…”

“WHAT???”

“Mamoyo had been killed in the library…”

Seifer let his food falling on the ground, shocked. He recovered his mind quickly and held more money.

“Who?”

“…Dincht.” Replied softly the man before disappearing. He closed the hatch and moved away.

Seifer stayed on the same place, his dinner at his feet. He was frozen. He knew they would try to do everything to block Zell’s freedom…but he never thought they would do it so soon and would choose Mamoyo as the victim. Usually, when the prisoners were about to leave, there was always an “incident” which would make the judges to reconsider their decision to extend the time of the detention, like an attack, a robbery or most of the time, a murder. It was a way for the prison to kill some of the most dangerous prisoners and on the other side, to keep the others locked here, justifying to the justice already corrupted that they didn’t deserve to be free. But it was also a way to keep their mouth closed because if people could leave D-District, they would talk about the life there and people would reconsider the idea to keep this prison open. The situation settled everyone. Zell wasn’t an exception and Seifer knew it. He was just thinking about a way to avoid him this…but he didn’t have the time for this.

“I told you, Zell…I told you that you would never leave this place…” sighted Seifer sadly. He sat on the floor, back against the wall, rubbing his forehead. “Mamoyo…I’m so sorry, my friend…”

 

* * *

 

Two days later.

The door of cage opened widely, which blinded Zell. He tried to cover his eyes but the guards grabbed and dragged him outside. They threw him on the cold floor with some clean clothes.

“Get dressed.”

Zell needed some time to understand where he was. He wasn’t accustomed to the light and kept his eyes closed. He was cold and weak because of the lack of food and water, without talking about his mental state.

“Faster!” One guard hit him with his rifle on the stomach, which made Zell fall on the ground again.

After ten difficult minutes, the tattooed blonde finally managed to dress. They put the handcuffs on his back and dragged him with them. They took the elevator and went to another floor. They brought him in an unknown room where several people were already waiting, sitting next to each other facing an empty chair in front of them. The guards forced Zell to sit on the chair but didn’t take off his handcuffs.

One of the men in front of him cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Prisoner Dincht. We investigated about the incident in the library. What do you have to say for your defense?”

“I’m innocent.” Replied straightly Zell.

People looked each other, raising their eyebrows.

“So, can you give us your version of the events please?”

Zell took a large breath and started to explain. “I was at the twelfth floor to make my job, when a guard called me and brought me to the library…”

“What for?”

“He said someone puked there and I had to clean the place.”

“We talked with the guard on question and he told us a different story.” Said another man.

“Wh..what??”

“The guard, Mister Vand, said you requested to go to the library. According to him, you and the victim…” the man looked for some information on his documents. “…Prisoner Mamoyo Winte, had concluded that you would clean the library after you would finish your chores at the twelfth floor. Mister Vand wasn’t informed about this but he accompanied you to the library. He said he brought you there and went to his superiors to check if it was actually planned in your schedule. He let you alone with the victim and…we know the rest of the story.”

Zell blinked. “Wait…you can’t be serious??? I requested nothing!!! HE asked me to go to the library!! I’m telling you the truth!!”

“This is your word against his.”

“HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE IN HIM??? THIS HAS NO SENSE AT ALL!!”

“Watch your attitude!!” complained two other men in the audience.

“We are more inclined to believe a warden with great service records than a criminal like you!”

“Why should I have wanted to do that?? Don’t fuck with me! This guard is corrupted as everyone in this place!! I’m sure someone paid him to trap me!!”

“It doesn’t change the fact you have been found covered by the blood of the victim and holding the murder weapon.”

“But when I arrived at the library, Mamoyo told me nobody came there the whole morning and there was nobody who puked!! The guard lied to me and he locked the door from the outside to trap me with Mamoyo!! Look the records!!”

“That’s what we did.” A man made a sign to the guards. They brought a television in the center of the room and played the video.

The video started and showed Zell arriving accompanied by the guard, with his things, ready to clean the place.

“Look! I have my stuff with me!”

Then, the guard left and Zell stayed alone with Mamoyo. There was no sound on the video unfortunately but they could guess the two men were talking. After some seconds, the both of them turned their head on the same direction and Mamoyo began to move away, afraid.

“The victim seems to be afraid at this time. What did you say to him?”

“We heard the door had been locked so we started to suspect something was going on. Mamoyo freaked out and…”

“Then, why are you forcing him to come with you this way?”

Zell actually approached and grabbed Mamoyo’s hand before dragging him with him.

“I took him with me to protect him. I thought it would be safer to stay together in the case of someone planned to attack us.” Zell kept his eyes on the video. “Wait…we’re gonna be attacked soon and…”

But the video blurred at the time Zell and Mamoyo were against the bookshelf.”Hey! What the hell???”

 “This is usual in the records when the cameras change perspective.”

“But…”

Then, when the picture appeared again, the only thing they could see was a blonde man on his back, raising a knife in the air, ready to hurt Mamoyo, and a man who tried to restrain him from behind.

“I don’t think you can deny it anymore, Mister Dincht.” Said a man. “You’re clearly killing the victim with your knife, despite the efforts of this prisoner to stop you…”

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!! THAT’S NOT ME!!!”

“You’re on your back but judging to the color of your hair, your figure, the way you acted with the victim just before, forcing him to follow you and the laps of time between the blurred scene and now, it can’t be anyone else than you.”

“I’VE DONE NOTHING!! I’VE BEEN KNOCKED FROM BEHIND!!!”

“Yes, after had killed the victim. The prisoner confirmed he finally managed to knock you before leaving to give the alert.”

“BULLSHIT!! IT CAN’T BE TRUE!! THIS IS MANIPULATION!!”

“You’re only making it worse for yourself, denying the truth!”

“BUT THIS IS NOT THE TRUTH! THAT’S NOT WHAT HAPPENED! THIS MAN, THIS IS NOT ME! IT CAN’T BE ME!!”

 “BEHAVE YOURSELVES!!” yelled a man in the audience with authority.

Zell found his cool again and tried to defend his case. “Please…you have to believe me! I had no right motive to kill Mamoyo. He was my friend and I never had any problem with him before!”

“We questioned other prisoners who said they heard you yelling at him just few days after you arrived here.”

“No! It was nothing! I just…”

“Did you yell at him or not?”

“Yes…but it didn’t mean anything! He just called me in a way that I didn’t like thinking it was the nickname people gave me but when I told him I hated it, he apologized, I did the same and we became friends! That’s all!!”

“Weren’t you pretty close that the prisoner Almasy until recently?”

Zell frowned, wondering why they brought Seifer in this story.

“Yes but…”

“According to several guards and prisoners, you two seemed to have a fight and stayed away from each other. Is it right?”

“Yes, but I don’t know where the point is with…”

  “What happened between you and Alamsy?”

“No..nothing…” blushed Zell.

“We know you were lovers. This is a secret for nobody here. I repeat my question: what happened between you two?”

“We…we just broke up.”

“Why?”

“Be..because we had a fight and that’s all. Anyway, why should I justify for this? This has not point with Mamoyo’s death!!”

“The victim was the closest friend of the prisoner Almasy, so it gives you a motive to have wanted to kill Mamoyo Winte.”

“What are you saying? What motive?”

“It’s up to you to answer.”

“WHAT ANSWER COULD I TELL YOU?? I DON’T HAVE ANY!!”

“Revenge against Almasy killing his best friend? Jealousy toward the victim? “ suggested another judge.

“WHAT???”

 “The more you deny it, the more you dig your own hole, Mister Dincht.”

“BUT I’VE DONE NOTHING!!!!”

The audience decided to end the questioning. “Your story can’t be corroborated by the testimonies we got. Do you keep it?”

“THIS IS NOT MY STORY; THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!! THE TRUTH! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!!”

“For the last time, watch your attitude or you’re gonna have more problems!!”

Everyone stopped talking during a short time, including Zell. The men in the audience whispered something to each other and nodded before fixing their attention on the martial artist again.

“Since you refused to plead guilty and to recognize your crime despite the testimonies and the evidence, you’re convicted of premeditated murder on the prisoner Mamoyo Winte, with aggravated circumstances, knowing that the victim was harmless and retarded. You’re sentenced to twenty years in addition of your previous sentence of forty five years. Your request for parole, planned in thirty years, is canceled and you won’t be able to leave D-District before the end of your sentence.”

Zell began to suffocate, understanding that everything was over. Whatever he could say, nobody would believe in him…the shock and the desperation were so big that he almost fell on his knees. Two guards approached and grabbed him by the arms forcing him to get up.

“We have been informed about the recent evolution of your case by your lawyer. The reduced sentence which was supposed to be attributed to you is canceled.”

“For your own security, you’re gonna be placed at the isolation room until we would find another cell.” the man concluded his speech making a sign to the guards. “Bring him out of here.”

The two men nodded and walked with Zell toward the exit. Actually, they practically carried him since he was still stunned by what happened to him. They returned in the elevator.

“Well, you should enjoy your time at the isolation because when you will come back, Seifer will welcome you very well!!” joked one guard in the elevator.

“Yes. He would be furious against you when he would be aware that you killed his friend…if he doesn’t know it already.” Added the other one.

“So…it wasn’t him who trapped me?” asked Zell, looking down.

“He would never have hurt or let somebody hurt Mamoyo. A prisoner spat at Mamoyo’s face one day, mocking him. Seifer caught him on the refectory and broke his leg in public, just for some insults!! You’re in trouble, man!”

In his despair, Zell found some comfort knowing that Seifer wasn’t involved in this mess. He almost smiled thinking about his ex-lover.

_“I knew it couldn’t have been you…Seifer.”_


	11. End of illusions

Zell stayed three weeks at the isolation. But the first week had been the worst. They brought him back to his cage buried in the sand. During the first two days, they threw him on the same place, naked again and gave just some bread with water. At the third day, some guards dragged him out of his cell to beat him. They tied his hands and his feet before whipping him in every part of his body. They brought him back there without treating his wounds to do it again the next days. They came each day at the same hour, early in the morning, at 6:00 a.m. Zell shivered and panicked every time he heard their heavy steps approaching his cell. The first time they beat and whipped him, he had cried and shouted until he broke his voice. With the time, the pain became even more intolerable but Zell had no strength to fight back anymore. The change of the temperature during the day, particularly hot on the day and frosty on the night, made him sick and he caught pneumonia. At the seventh day, when they came back to beat him, Zell was unconscious, so they brought him to the infirmary. The pain, the hunger and thirst, the pneumonia and the despair almost killed him in the first week, so the guards decided to give him a break.

 

Zell stayed the two next weeks at the infirmary, healing his wounds and having some rest. This time, Seifer didn’t visit him. Since Zell was supposed to be at the isolation, he wasn’t allowed to enter in contact with anyone. He received a letter from his lawyer, informing him that his reduced sentence had been refused after the last events and that he wasn’t in charge of his case anymore.

A man knocked at Zell’s room and entered.

“How are you today, Mister Dincht?”

“Hi Doc…I’m fine…I guess.” Replied Zell without enthusiast.

Mister Macklor was the Doctor of D-District prison since thirty years. He was a honest man, respected by everyone here.

“Do you still feel the pain? Your wounds didn’t heal completely. It takes time.”

“It’s bearable with the morphine. “

“Yes, but I can’t give it to you all the time or you’re gonna become addicted. Besides, you’re not allowed to use it outside of the infirmary. You’ll have to settle for some painkillers.”

“But you can give some to me since I’m still here, right?”

“You’re leaving tomorrow. I recommended to the Director to let you stay at the infirmary a little bit longer but he refused and said you had to go back with the other prisoners.”

“I see…well, it can’t be helped.”

“Have some rest now. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

The man left the room and let Zell alone again. The poor blonde started to fear the worst. Tomorrow, he would be back to his cell, with the other prisoners. He knew people would hate him for happened to Mamoyo, even if he was innocent...and after his quarrel with Seifer, he thought his ex-lover didn’t forgive him and wouldn’t protect him anymore.

 _“Seifer…if only you could know how much I regret what I said to you…”_ thought the blonde sadly.

 

* * *

 

The next day, two guards came to look for Zell at the infirmary, just before the lunch. He still had some problems to walk normally and was weak, but he didn’t have the choice.

“Time for lunch. You’ll go back to your cell after.”

The blonde nodded and followed the guards obediently. They reached the seventh floor and released him there. Zell could see the hatred in the prisoners’ look. Some of them spat at his feet, others pushed him roughly with the shoulder or the elbow when he passed near of them, which was particularly painful because of his wounds. Others insulted him.

“You’re dead, fucking bastard!”

“Son of bitch!”

Zell kept his eyes down, avoiding looks and quarrels. He didn’t reply or fight back. He knew he wasn’t in condition to win against them anyway. But strangely, nobody dared going further. They could have beat him right now…but they kept their distance.

The tattooed man arrived in the refectory, took his meal tray and chose a table. Someone went to talk to him. He recognized immediately Boko.

“Boko!”

“Shut the fuck up, bastard!! You’re the worst!!”

Zell blinked, hearing his friend insulting him this way. “Boko…i…”

“How could you have done that to Mamoyo?? What did he do to you???”

“But I did nothing! I swear!”

“What? You’re gonna pretend it was an accident maybe?? You sliced his fucking throat!!”

“They trapped me! It wasn’t me! I liked Mamoyo! He was my friend too! Why would I have done that??”

“That’s what I want to know!!”

“I told you I’ve done nothing!!”

“Fucking liar! I can’t believe you had been my friend during all this time! I’ve been lucky that you didn’t kill me!!”

Zell had enough to justify and slammed his fists on the table. “Are you deaf or just stupid?! I told you it isn’t me!!”

People stopped talking and moved away. Boko turned his head and saw Seifer walking toward them. He gave a last glance to Zell.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re dead anyway. Seifer is gonna take care of you…” he smirked before leaving.

 

Seifer approached with a furious look on his face. Zell knew that even if nobody believed in him, Seifer would. He had no doubt about this. He would explain everything and he would understand because he knew him. He knew that he was incapable to do something like that, especially to Mamoyo.

The tall blonde reached his side. He stayed on the same position, on his feet, holding his tray, facing Zell. The atmosphere became tense. Zell lifted his head to look at him. The other blonde was glaring at him with rage.

“Seifer…”

The scarred man deposed his tray on the table before throwing Zell’s one on the floor with his hand, wasting his food. Then, he grabbed Zell’s by the throat and pinned him violently against the wall.

“MOTHERFUCKER!!”

“S..Seif..” murmured Zell trying to release Seifer’s grip on his throat.

Guards gave the signal and came to separate them. They dragged Seifer out of the refectory.

“GET HIM!!”

Other guards arrived and restrained the prisoners who began to shout and claim for murder. Seifer struggled, shouting.

“YOU’RE DEAD, DINCHT! YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MAMOYO!!”

Zell fell on the ground, shaking, recovering from the shock and the fear. He looked at Seifer, terrorized. The other man continued to shout.

“YOU’RE MINE! I WILL MAKE EACH PASSING DAY OF YOUR LIFE A NIGHTMARE!! YOU’LL BEG ME TO KILL YOU!!”

Each word he pronounced feared Zell a bit more. Seifer was uncontrollable. Fortunately, there were enough guards to stop him.

“YOU’RE MINE! IF THERE’S A SON OF BITCH WHO TOUCHES MY PROPERTY, HE’S DEAD!! HE’S MINE!!”

“SHUT UP! TAKE HIM TO THE ISOLATION!”

“I WON’T STAY AWAY ETERNALLY!! YOU’LL PAY FOR MAMOYO!! YOU’RE ALREADY CONDEMNED!! ENJOY THE TIME YOU HAVE LEFT, DINCHT!!”

Then, Seifer had been brought away from the refectory. Zell managed to go back on his feet. One guard who stayed by his side to protect him ordered him to sit. He pushed Seifer’s tray to him since the scarred blonde threw Zell’s one on the floor.

“Eat his.”

Zell was shaking so hard that he barely could speak or move. “I…I..’m not ..hungr..y…wanna go back..to my cell..”

“Fine. Follow me.”

 

Zell got up and accompanied the man. He couldn’t help to shake. He kept his eyes down, fixing his shoes. The fear mixed with the loneliness gave him a taste of hell. Now, he lost his last friend…

 _“I’m dead…I’m dead…he thinks that I killed Mamoyo. I’m the next one on his list_ …” thought the blonde on his way.

 

The guard escorted him to the laundry to have new sheets and brought him to the eighth floor. Zell even didn’t realize that he left the sixth floor where he sued to live with Boko. He arrived in front of his new cell. He entered and the guard closed the door behind him. There was already a man inside, but he was alone. He was reading a book when he saw Zell. He raised and sat, facing him. He was a tall and strong black bearded man with brown short hair. He had a long nose with large lips. He looked really dangerous and threatening.

Zell was a bit confused at the beginning and didn’t move immediately. After some minutes of hesitation, he began to walk uncertain, fixing the man. He recognized him. He was the cooker who worked at the refectory and who gave him the cake for his birthday last year. When he reached the first bed on his way, Zell deposed his sheets. The man who was in front of him got up and approached. He put his hands on the sheets that Zell was preparing.

“What?” asked Zell.

“Not this bed.” Replied the man coldly.

Zell exploded, exasperated. “Look…we are alone in this cell. You have your bed, I have mine, so mind your fucking business and give me a break!!”

“I told you to not take this bed.” Repeated the man, still holding his sheets.

“And where am I supposed to sleep, huh? On the floor maybe?? Get lost!!”

The man laughed. “Seifer was right. You’re hot-tempered!”

Zell smirked. “I see…you’re one of his friends, right? I suppose he asked you to “take me under your wing” until his return? He paid you to beat my ass, right? Then, come and get me, sucker!!” replied angrily the martial artist who prepared to fight.

The man just looked at him with indifference. He didn’t seem wanting to fight. He moved to the bed that Zell chose and grabbed the sheets before holding it to him.

“There’re some rusty nails on the bed, under the mat. You could hurt yourself in your sleep. Take the other bed, on the top.” The man showed him the nails which pierced the mat. “But if you wanna catch tetanus, feel free to keep it.”

The tall guy returned to his bed to read again. He lay on his back and ignored Zell.

The martial artist felt a bit silly to have lost his temper this way. “Hum…sorry. I had a bad day and…I thought you were about to…”

“No need to apologize. I know. Seifer told me you risked to be on the defensive anyway.”

“So…you know Seifer? Are you friend with him?”

“Kind of…I would say we respect each other…but we’re not really friends.”

Zell deposed the sheets on the other bed and sat. “Did you see what he did to me at the lunch?”

“I didn’t but I heard people talking about it. It doesn’t surprise me.”

“I see…it was expected anyway. He thinks I killed Mamoyo and he really liked him…” Zell lifted his head to see the man. “What’s your name?”

“Soul.”

“Zell.”

“I know.”

“Ah…yes. I forgot that after what happened, I’m famous now. Don’t you hate me too?”

“I don’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know you, so there’s no reason for me to hate you.”

“Even for Mamoyo?”

“Not my business.”

“Hum…” Zell sighted, depressed. “I suppose Seifer paid you to let me stay in your cell, right? You don’t seem to have other cellmates.”

“You suppose correctly.”

“I wonder why…well, I guess he just wants to be sure that nobody touches me before him. He’s gonna beat my ass when he would leave the isolation…I’m already dead…”

Soul looked at him. “You’re right for the first part.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t want to let people hurt you.”

“Yes…he wants to be the one to do it…”

Soul couldn’t help to laugh. Zell frowned, a bit irritated.

“What is so funny?”

“Seifer told me you were a bit slow…but I didn’t think it was at this point!”

“What does this shit mean?”

“It means that you don’t understand anything.” The man closed his book and faced Zell again. “Don’t you get it? He protects you.”

“He…what?”

“Why do you think they sent you in my cell? Everybody fears me here. They’re gonna think that Seifer paid me to give you a lesson and they would get the message to not touch you. They would believe that he already started to punish you for what you did to Mamoyo sending you to me.”

“But…he hates me! He promised to kill me and…”

“It was just for the show. He had to impose his authority or people would have jumped on you right away after you left the isolation.”

“But…he threw my tray on the ground! He pinned me against the wall to strangle me and…”

“He threw your tray to the floor to stop you eating. I work at the kitchen. I saw what they put on your food and I warned him. He couldn’t have said it out loud so he threw it away. He let you his own.”

“What…did they put on my food? Who?”

 “The cookers with me…and if you really wanna know, there were saliva, semen…and some rat poison in your food. But since I’m working there, I can watch what they will put inside now, so this way, you will be able to eat securely. Don’t worry for that anymore.”

“Oh God…he really did that??” Zell hid his face with his hands. “I’ve been horrible with him and…he still cares about me. He still protects me…”

“He knows you’ve done nothing to Mamoyo.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The guards passed the video of Mamoyo’s murder to some prisoners to convince them that you were guilty. That’s why they hate you now. But Seifer knows you’re innocent.”

“And you?”

“I trust him. If he says that you did nothing, I believe him. Besides, I don’t see you doing something like that…”

“Thanks, Soul…”

“You should be thankful to Seifer, not me.”

“I am…it’s just…I can’t believe he did that for me. I’ve been so nasty with him the last time we spoke…I don’t deserve him.”

“The only thing I can tell you that he really cares about you to do this because he’s gonna stay at the isolation for a long time.”

“How many days?”

“Days? You mean weeks! He threatened you so to prevent any try of murder, he’s gonna stay there for a month, maybe more…”

“Hyne…what have I done?”

“He knew what he risked. Now, try to have some rest and to heal your wounds. He was really worried for you during your time at the isolation. He contained himself every day with difficulties to not kill the guards for what they did to you and he paid them a lot of money to release you sooner.”

“What??”

“Why are you so surprised? Usually, when people are sent at the isolation, they stay for three weeks and they are beaten every day. Some of them even died there. But you have been released after one week.”

“I thought it was because I caught pneumonia…”

“They don’t give a shit. Seifer paid them to get you out of there and to let you stay at the infirmary. He won’t get this chance…”

“Do..you think they’re gonna beat him?”

“Definitely.”

“Oh no…no…what can I do?”

“Nothing. I’m sure he’s gonna find a solution for this. Maybe he already paid the guards to give him some peace…but he won’t leave the cage before three weeks, for sure.”

“No…”

Soul got up and moved closer to Zell. He stroked his hair gently. “Seifer is strong. He can endure it. But for now on, try to listen before jumping to wrong conclusions.”

 “I’m so stupid…”

“Don’t say that. Rest now. You look tired.”

Zell nodded and lay on his bed. “Thank you, Soul…”

“You’re welcome.”

The blonde closed his eyes, sighting. _“I’m so sorry, Seifer…forgive me. I swear I will never doubt you anymore…never again.”_

 

* * *

 

Actually, Seifer didn’t pay the guards for him this time. He needed to save money after had paid so much for Zell. He knew it would be hard and painful, but he prepared himself. The two first weeks had been terrible. Guars came every day at the same hour, early on the morning, to take him out of his cage, to beat him. But everyone feared Seifer, so to prevent any try of revenge, they covered his eyes with a blindfold during the time of they were beating him. They didn’t want to take the risks to be recognized. Every morning looked the same: they came at 5:00 and tied his arms and his legs. They put the blindfold on his eyes, before whipping his whole body during some minutes. After that, they released him to beat his face, stomach and back with their feet and fists. Seifer never had cried or shouted during this. He bit his bottom lips to endure the pain until it was bleeding. The guards were completely disoriented by his self-control and even wondered if they really needed to do that when they couldn’t make him crack. But at the end of the second week, the director decided to stop this but didn’t release him. Seifer stayed in his cage, naked, in the dark and the cold. His health became weaker each passing day but he held on…for Zell.

“Zell…” murmured Seifer, curled in a ball.

 

 

Two weeks later.

 

Zell and Soul were getting along, but they had to fake in front of the other prisoners. Soul even had to beat Zell’s face to make some bruises. It was the only way to protect the blonde from the other prisoners. He didn’t complain either. He could at least endure some blows on his face after all what Seifer did for him.

Zell was particularly worried for his ex-lover, wondering if he was okay. Actually, he knew he wasn’t, but he hoped that he could hold on and he would leave soon. The isolation was the most painful thing he experienced in his life and he wished that to nobody, even to his worst enemy.

After the lunch, the two cellmates went back to their quarters.

“Soul? Can I ask you something?”

“Yes. What is it?”

“How did you meet Seifer? I mean, you said the last time you owed him something…”

“Yes…” Soul lifted his body to sit, facing Zell. “I met him before entering in D-District.”

“Really? When?”

“During the war.”

Zell frowned, surprised. Soul gave him more explanations when he noticed his surprise.

“I’m a former soldier in the Galbadian army. I was under Seifer’s commandment.”

“Oh…I see. And?”

“And…after the sorceress killed Winzer Deling during the parade, I decided to defect. But, unfortunately, I’ve been caught by other soldiers. They brought me to Seifer. He asked me why I wanted to leave, and I said the truth. I said I didn’t want to obey like a dog to orders that I didn’t approve, and that the sorceress was a monster, not an ambassador…” He took his bottle of water on the floor and drank some before continued to speak. “Seifer took his gunblade. He removed the blade and pointed the gun on my face. I thought he was about to kill me…but he shot on my side and didn’t hurt me. I closed my eyes instinctively but when I opened it, I could see I was still alive and not even hurt. Seifer opened the door behind him and told me to run away. That’s what I did…and we never saw again until he arrived here.”

“Why did he do that for you?”

“It’s what I asked him when I met him again, and he replied that he knew I was right at this time but he couldn’t do anything. He also told me he had no reason to kill me.”

“So…you had a debt toward him. What happened to you? Why have you been sent here?”

“Unluckily for me, I met some of my ex-colleagues in Timber and they recognized me. So I’ve been judged and considered as a traitor to have defected.”

“Damn…you really had no chance.”

“I know.”

“You and Seifer became friends here?”

“As I told you, we’re not really friends but we have respect for each other. When I arrived here, he helped against a gang who beat me. I trained to become stronger and now I can defend myself. It was the second time he helped me, so I owed him this for you.”

“I understand.” Zell pressed his knees against his chest and put his chin on the top of it.

“Don’t worry for him, Zell. He’s strong. He can endure it.”

“Yes…I suppose you’re right, but I can’t help it to be worried. It’s because of me…”

“Seifer would have been sent in detention anyway, if somebody had killed Mamoyo.”

“But he hadn’t been for Hyo’s gang.”

“It was different. Hyo caused a lot of troubles here with his gang. Actually, it was a good thing that Seifer “took care” of him for everyone.”

“Hum…”

 

* * *

 

During this time, in Seifer’s cage.

Two guards came to look for the tall blonde in his cell. They threw him a bucket of cold water, which woke up the poor man, already exhausted because of the lack of food and the bad treatment. Another man entered after the guards.

“How are you Seifer?”

The blonde recognized the voice immediately. “Such…a..nice..surprise to see..you, Director..” smirked Seifer with his chattering teeth.

“It’s good to see you didn’t lose your sense of humor, my dear!” He made a sign to the guards. “Give him some clothes and get him out of here.”

 “Yes Sir.”

They prepared clothes for Seifer and brought him in the Director’s office right away. He barely could walk but he tried to keep his dignity. They kept the handcuffs and made him sit in front of the director.

“Don’t misunderstand, Seifer:  I need you, that’s why I don’t treat you like the other prisoners. I closed my eyes for Hyo and for the others. They weren’t’ a great loss anyway…but if you do it again, I won’t protect you anymore and I’ll send you in another quarter. Got it?”

“And what would you do without me?”

“I’m sure I can find another one for your work. Maybe he won’t be as good as you, but I won’t tolerate your insubordination anymore. Don’t forget your place, here.”

“What did you expect from me? You killed a precious friend of mine and I should be thankful to you?”

“Dincht killed Mamoyo. You probably heard about this, right?”

“Spare me your fucking lies! You’re bluffing a bluffer. Why him? Why Mamoyo?”

“Why don’t you ask me why Dincht?”

“I’m pretty sure that you wanted to keep him here for the rest of his life like everybody there.”

The director laughed. “You’re not totally wrong, I confess it. But I could have done it later, just before the end of his time, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that’s what I thought. So?”

“It was a request. A request from a special someone…and I couldn’t have rejected his generous offer.”

“His…so this is a man. Who?”

“If you know Dincht is innocent, why did you hit him the last time during the lunch?”

“I wasn’t sure about this.” Lied Seifer. “I needed to confirm it, but you seem to have all the answers that I’m looking for.”

 “You’re right. I’ll tell you but under one condition: You won’t hurt him. I want he stays alive.”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. But my precious contributor requested his safety, so I hope I could count on you.”

“I’ve no reason to hurt him if I know he’s innocent. Besides, I’m sure you were aware about the fact I fucked him. Who asked you this for Dincht?”

 

* * *

 

One week later.

Zell took the habit to stay with Soul. By his side, he was protected from everyone. He wasn’t particularly afraid about the other prisoners. He could fight and defeat his opponent but in a fair battle, one against one. But he knew if he would be attacked, it would be by a group of ten men if it wasn’t even more.

To take their role, Soul had punched Zell on the face, to make some visible bruises. This way, the others would think that was beaten and treated very badly by Soul, following Seifer’s orders. Zell also faked limping, even if he wasn’t injured. It was more believable.

One morning, just after the breakfast, Zell was waiting for Soul in his cell. He had no desire to visit the library after what happened there, or to train. He was bored and waited for Seifer’s return with concern. Soul came back in the cell after his work.

“Hey. How was your work?”

“Boring as always.”

“I can guess.”

Sould didn’t move further and stayed on the door. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

Zell shrugged and followed him obediently. With the time, he had learned to trust Soul, even if he wondered where he was bringing him. But after some minutes walking, he recognized the corridor. It was the direction of Seifer’s cell.

“Soul…are we..”

“Be quiet.”

 

They arrived in front of Seifer’s cell. Soul knocked two then three times before entering.

“Hi man.”

“Hi.”

Zell remained silent, seeing his ex-lover. Seifer was sat on his bed. He didn’t get up when they entered in his room and just gave a quick cold glance to Zell. Soul approached and shook his hand.

“Thanks for your help.”

“I owed you this.”

Seifer held him some money.

“What?”

“For the service.”

“I told you I owed you this. I don’t want your money.”

“Take it. I will need you later. Keep it.”

Soul nodded and took the money. “I’ll come back to look for him in one hour. See you.”

“Fine.”

Soul moved away and winked to Zell. “Have fun, guys!” he closed the door behind him, letting the two blondes alone.

 

Seifer looked at Zell who was staring at him, uncomfortably. He made a sign with his hand.

“Come closer.”

Zell walked toward him, a bit uncertain, but relieved to see him safe. He sat by his side, on the bed. Seifer examined his face and saw the bruises on his cheeks and on the corner of his lips.

“I didn’t say to Soul to hurt you that much…”

“I asked him…and it’s nothing anyway.”

“You just had to fake it. It was useless. Look at your face, now!”

“I’m sorry.”

Seifer stroked his hair to reassure him. “Never mind.”

“No…I’m really sorry.”

“I told you it’s fine…”

“It’s not.” Zell’s lips were shacking. “I…I doubted you. I thought you made me turn my back to my friends and my mother. I even thought at the beginning you tricked me…that it was your fault if I’ve been accused and all…”

“Let’s forget it.”

“You…you warned me. You told me I would never leave this place but I didn’t believe you. I said horrible things to you…”

“Zell, that’s enough.”

“I dumped you after all what you did for me. I’ve been a horrible friend…and despite of that, you continued to protect me…I don’t deserve your love…”

Seifer had enough and grabbed his chin to kiss him. “Fuck off! Why don’t you listen to me? I told you to shut up!”

Zell looked down, trying desperately to contain his pain, but failed miserably. “I’m so sorry…”

“Come on. Don’t cry. I thought you weren’t a crybaby?” tried to joke Seifer.

“I’m. I’m weak. I’m fucking worthless!! I thought I would endure it…but I’m weak. I can’t defend myself, I cry all the time, I’m living in an idealistic dream where my friends and my family still care about me without looking the hell where I am truly, I’m too stubborn to listen to the only person who ever loved me is saying for my own good, I’m…”

Seifer put his finger on his lips to silent him. “You weren’t prepared to this, that’s all. I wasn’t better than you when I arrived here, believe me.”

“No…You’re strong. You always have been stronger than anyone…”

The scarred blonde sighted. He knew Zell didn’t believe in him. “Wanna know something? When I came here, I stayed awake during the first three days because I was too afraid to be raped in my sleep. I was sharing a cell with five other prisoners. The guards beat me during the first week. Each time they came to look for me, I couldn’t help to shake. I cried. I cried more than once, wondering what I was doing here, why Hyne punished me this way…sometimes, I looked for a way to end my life. When I got this job, you can’t imagine how many times I thought about mixing and drinking some substances I used to kill myself…but each time, I had these bad thoughts, I recalled your smile…and it gave the hope to stay alive.”

Zell stopped crying and kept his eyes on him. “Really?”

“Yes. You don’t have to be ashamed, Zell. This place deprives you from your dignity. The confinement, the lack of fresh air and natural light…everything is done to make you crazy. You can’t act normally being locked here…and it changes you. Becoming weak or crying isn’t something specific to you…everyone changes here, because we’re forced to face our fears. There’s only despair in this place. How could you not become crazy?”  

“Seif…” Zell jumped in his lover’s arms which made him grimace with pain.

“ARG! Not so rough!!” complained Seifer holding his waist.

Zell panicked and opened his shirt to see his chest. Bruises and scars were covering his pale skin. “God…what did they do to you?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I just need to rest a bit.”

“It’s my fault…” Zell hid his face with embarrassment.

“Please, don’t start crying again. It’s not your fault. I would have done worse to avenge Mamoyo anyway.”

“I miss him. Why him? Why did they choose him? If they wanted to trick me, they could have chosen someone else…”

“No. They needed to discourage the judges to free you. Killing a defenseless and retarded boy was the perfect argument to keep you in D-District…”

“So…it was because of this?”

“Yeah. I talked with the director when I was at the isolation. Someone outside paid to keep you locked here.”

“Who?”

“Cid.”

“Wh..what?”

“You heard me. Cid called the director and paid 250 000 gils to trick you. I suppose he had been warned about the revision of your case, so he didn’t want to see you free.”

Zell began to suffocate. The earth was moving around him. Until now, a part of him thought Cid wasn’t guilty of what happened to him…that it was the red hair girl’s fault…but it was him, since the beginning.

“It..it can’t be true…”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I know…but..”

“You know too many things. He had to shut your mouth…but I suppose he’s too “soft” to order your death or mine.”

“What things? I know nothing! I don’t know this fucking bitch! I don’t know the bond between them and I don’t give a fuck!!”

“You don’t have to tell me this, I know it. But he’s probably thinking that you know something which could compromise him.”

“Seifer…I don’t know what to think anymore.” Zell put his head on Seifer’s shoulder.

“Hold on. He’ll pay for that one day.” Seifer kissed his forehead to comfort him.

“I love you. Thanks to be there for me.”

“I love you too. I’ll never leave your side and I promise nobody will ever hurt you anymore.”

“You know…if somebody would have told me I would end my life this way, I wouldn’t have believed it. You and I just have been at the wrong place and at the wrong time…”

“No, Zell. We were at our place. We’ve just met the wrong person.”

“Yeah…”

Seifer comforted him the best way he could, kissing his forehead and touching his hair gently. There was nothing to do anymore. They just had to wait for the rest of their life.


	12. The deal

Five years later.

Time passed and days looked alike in D-District. Seifer and Zell’s routine didn’t change. Their story was the only thing which could help them to hold on. Raijin and Fujin continued to visit them every week.

Few months after the incident, the prisoners discovered that Zell wasn’t Mamoyo’s murderer and began to change their attitude toward him. But to be sure he would risk nothing, Seifer asked to Soul to watch Zell’s food at the refectory since he was still working there.

Zell finally left Soul’s cell for another one where he was alone. Of course Seifer had paid for this. This way, the martial artist could have his intimacy. He and Seifer were still lovers and Zell wondered why the scarred blonde didn’t pay to share the same cell with him instead of living each other apart. But Seifer just told him it was better this way. This explanation never convinced Zell entirely but he had learned to trust his lover with the time and to not ask him questions. It was definitely for a good reason so even if Zell was really curious, he didn’t insist.

They were living in different levels but met every day for the meals and during the morning. Sometimes they trained; others times they watched a movie with the others; but most of the time, they had sex in Seifer’s cell.

Zell lost contact with the Garden (even if nobody never came to visit him), and with his mother. It had been really painful but he kept his pain for himself. Seifer wasn’t blind at all and always tried to cheer him up, which worked often. Birthdays and other celebrations recalled them their terrible and unfair situation.

 

One day, on the morning, after the breakfast. Zell and Seifer were walking in the corridor.

  “What do you wanna do?” asked Zell.

“Dunno…there’s nothing at the tv and I’m too tired to train.”

Zell grinned. “Let me guess: a quick fuck in your room?”

“Why should it be quick?” smirked Seifer.

“Well, because you said you were tired…”

“I’m never tired for you, Baby. Let’s go.”

The two lovers hurried up and went to Seifer’s cell. They just passed the door that they were already stripping, kissing each other and moving toward the bed.

“Can I be the top for once?”

“No way in hell!”

Seifer pushed Zell on his back when they reached the bed. “Why?”

“Because.” The tall blonde tried to silent Zell kissing him but it didn’t work.

“It’s unfair! You never let me do it!”

“And so? It’s not like you didn’t like it, right?”

“That’s not the question! I wanna do it!” repeated Zell, pouting. He hid his naked torso with his arms.

“And I don’t want to.” Seifer stayed on the top of him, smiling viciously. “There’s nothing you can do to make me change my mind.”

“You think so?”  said back Zell with a smirk. “Then, from now on, I’m on a sex strike.”

“What???” blinked Seifer.

“You heard me. No sex until you let me be on the top.”

Seifer literally burst out laughing, which exasperated Zell. “What’s so funny?”

“You?! On sex strike?! It’s just impossible!”

“What??? Do you think I’m not serious?”

“Sure you’re serious. I just say you wouldn’t be able to hold on…”

“What does it mean?”

“It means exactly what it means: you can’t resist me.”

Zell pushed Seifer away, really pissed. “You’re the pervert here! I can hold on longer than you! You’re not that great anyway!!”

“Oh really? That’s not what you said yesterday…” teased Seifer kissing his neck. “Didn’t you beg me to fuck you? Didn’t you moan my name and say that it was “sooo gooooddd” to use your own words?”

The little blonde blushed furiously. “It was just to please your colossal ego! That’s all!”

“Liar.”

“Ok, I’ll prove it! Let’s stop having sex and let’s see who would be the first one to crack!”

“Fine for me.”

The two men took them clothes on. The challenge started.

“I forgot something in the bet.” Added Seifer.

 “What?”

“No hold barred.”

Zell took the time to think but finally agreed. “Alright, but no contact allowed.”

“Got it! But what the winner would get?”

“Mmm…let me see…” thought Zell. “The looser would have to accept every request from the winner during a week. Sounds good?”

“Request? You mean sexual request?”

“Yes.”

Seifer smiled happily. “That’s even better for me! I’m gonna think about some fantasies I always wanted to do with you…ideas are exploded in my head like the popcorn!”

“Easy, easy, Baby. There’s no way I will lose.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

 

 

But after one week without having sex, the two lovers began to feel the lack. Seifer was too proud to admit his defeat, and Zell was determinate to not give up. Since there was no hold barred, Seifer decided to force Zell to crack. He went to the library and read some books before visiting Soul.

“Hi man!”

“Hi Seif. What’s wrong?”

“I’ve something to ask you please…”

 

* * *

 

The next day, on the morning, the prisoners left their cells for the breakfast. Seifer had worked the previous day until the night, so he had the right to have his breakfast on his cell to rest. Zell wondered where he was when he didn’t see him on the refectory, but he guessed it was probably related to his job. He took his tray and went to the first table to eat quickly. He noticed something particular in his food, even if there was something more inside…

After had finished, he left the refectory for Seifer’s cell, but on his way, he began to feel hot. He decided to make a stop at the toilets to rinse his face. But it didn’t appease him. He was still hot and started to get horny. He went in the toilets and put his pants down to jerk off.

 _“Fuck…what’s wrong with me? I feel hot…”_ he began to stroke his cock vigorously to come quickly but it just made it bigger. “ _What the fuck is going on? I can’t come??”_ he wondered.

He understood he needed to be stimulated, so he touched his chest and his nipples with his other hand. It excited him and made him come after few minutes, but he was still hard. He continued to pump his hard dripping cock and started to be tired.

 _“What should I do? I can’t stop coming…and I’m still hard.”_ He got an idea. “ _Maybe if I finger myself, it would calm me?_ ” he blushed, thinking about this. “ _Damn! I’m not gonna lose my bet with Seifer…I can’t believe I’m thinking about doing this alone…”_

He used some of his come to wet his entrance and started to push one finger slowly inside…but it was painful _.” Shit! It hurts…I do it slowly…why does it hurt that much??”_ He tried to cool him thinking about something else to forget the pain, but he had to give up after few minutes. “ _I can’t…”_

He took his clothes on again and walked fast toward Seifer’s cell. He didn’t take the time to knock and entered immediately.

“Hi Baby!”

Zell rushed toward him and grabbed his collar. Seifer frowned, wondering what was wrong with him.

“What?”

Zell glared at him, upset. “Ok. You won.”

Seifer grinned victoriously. “Really?”

“Please…hurry.” Asked Zell breathing heavily. He lay on his back and put his pants and boxer down.

“I didn’t know you missed that much, Honey…”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me...”

“As you wish.” But when Seifer opened Zell’s legs, he could feel by himself that he already came. “Did you jerk off?”

“Yes…but I’m still hard.”

Seifer touched the top of his wet cock. “I see that…did you try to use the back?”

“For Hyne’s sake Seif, just fuck me!!”

“Did you already forget our bet? The winner can do or ask anything to the loser, so if I wanna take my time, I can do it…”

“I will do anything later, but not now, please! I need it!!”

But Seifer wanted to enjoy his pleasure. “Answer me first. Did you use the back with your fingers or something else?”

“I…”

“You?”

“I’ve tried…to finger myself…but it hurt so I came to see you…please, hurry…”

“Oh…my poor chocobo…let’s do it together. I’ll teach you how to do it properly.”

“What?? No! Not now! Just do it and fuck me.”

“No, no...” Seifer sat, back against the wall and showed a place between his legs. “Come and sit here.”

“Please…”

“Zell? I said come here.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and obeyed. He knew the other man would torture him making him wait. He sat where Seifer requested, pressing his back against his chest.

“Alright. Now, spread your legs.”

Zell did it and waited. Seifer took Zell’s hand and licked his fingers generously. He guided his hand to his entrance and wet it.

“Now, relax.” With Zell’s other hand, he made him touch his chest, kissing his neck and whispering to his ear on the same time. “I’ll help you, but just use your fingers to start…”

“You’re such a sadist!”

“I know…but you said you loved me, so it means that you also love this part of me…” Seifer made Zell finger himself. “Let’s try with one finger…”

Zell flinched a bit, but it didn’t hurt as it did when he tried to do it alone. He could feel his ass spreading with his finger entering him deeper.

“Let’s add another one…”

The second finger didn’t hurt either. Seifer made him go very slowly, taking his time. It wasn’t just to torture him psychologically but also to not hurt him. “Want more?”

“Fuck yes!”

The tall blonde inserted one of his finger, keeping Zell’s ones inside. He reassured his lover kissing him and took the opportunity that he was distracted with the kiss to add another one.

“Seif…please..”

“You know I’m not the sort of person to rush…”

“Enough…I’m begging you! I’m ready…please put it in…” pledged Zell.

“Ok, ok…”

Zell removed his fingers on the same time that him and lay on his stomach. But Seifer made him turn around.

“What?”

“I want to see you coming.” Then, he spread his legs and didn’t waste more time to put it in. Actually, he had wanted it so badly during this week that he stopped counting how many times he jerked off.

“Harder!”

“You want it rough?”

“Yes!”

Seifer took Zell’s hands and made him grab the headboard of the bed. “You better be prepared for this because I won’t go easy on you.”

“Hurry! Please!”

But Zell underestimated Seifer’s words because his lover was really horny and actually didn’t go easy on him, fucking him senseless.

“Oh fuck! More! Give me more!!” shouted Zell, completely lost in the pleasure.

 

Outside, the other prisoners could hear him screaming and moaning Seifer’s name.

“That Seifer…such a lucky bastard!”

“Whoa! Hearing Dincht moaning like that makes me horny! I’d give one thousand gils to join them right now!”

“If you wanna die, go ahead! There’s no way Seifer would let you touch his whore!”

“Yeah…fuck! I can’t imagine what Seifer is giving to him!”

 

On their cell, Seifer and Zell were still fucking like beasts. The tattooed blonde almost broke his voice shouting.

“Seif..i can’t..anym..ore…ah! So good!!”

Seifer continued to slam his hard cock inside of him until he finally reached his limit. “Com..ing!”

Ten minutes later, after their intense embrace, they were still breathing heavily.

“I can’t believe I lost…” said Zell rubbing his forehead.

Seifer couldn’t help to grin. “I knew you wouldn’t resist me…even if I helped you to realize it a bit sooner…”

The other man jumped on the top of him and questioned his lover. “What does it mean?”

“Well…I kinda asked Soul to put something in your food…to make you horny…”

“YOU WHAT???” shouted Zell furious.

“Hey! I had the right, remember? No hold barred!”

“You cheated! That’s not fair!!”

“Oh yes it is! Don’t be a bad looser and accept your defeat with dignity!”

“There’s no dignity in your victory! You trapped me!”

“Come on! You would have given up anyway.”

Zell got up and dressed again. “You’re such a cheater, Almasy!”

“You lost, Baby! You can’t deny it!”

“I didn’t!”

“You did.”

“I didn’t!”

But Seifer shut him up kissing him tenderly. “You’re too cute when you’re angry.”

Zell glared at him, pouting, which made even cuter.  “I hate you!”

“No you don’t. Liar!” said Seifer kissing his cheek. Actually, it was true that Zell didn’t hate him and he knew it.

 

* * *

 

One month later.

In the afternoon, after the lunch, Seifer was reading the newspaper in his cell. He was particularly focused on an article. It was about a trial planned in two weeks, concerning a rape on a fifteen-year –old teenager. But it wasn’t a vulgar new item because it involved the son of a high dignitary in Galbadia. He was really interested about this and read the whole article. Actually, he had been focused on this since the press started to talk about it. He read every article relating this story, and had no illusion about the result of the trial. The investigation had been botched and the victim was still too traumatized to talk or to face her aggressor.

Dinner time came. He reached the refectory with the rest of the prisoners of his level. He began to eat when Zell joined him.

“Hey! You could have waited for me!”

 “Sorry, Baby, but I’m a bit busy right now.”

“Oh? Are you working tonight?” asked Zell disappointed when he saw Seifer’s plate already empty.

“Probably…” Seifer took the time to look around him before grabbing the fork and hurting his left hand behind the table. He bit his lips to restrain his pain.

“Seif! What are you do…”

“Shhh!” Seifer made a sign to Zell to shut up. “I know what I’m doing…trust me.”

“But…”

“Keep it for you. I’ll explain you later.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry, Baby. I’m gonna go to the infirmary for my wound.”

Zell didn’t insist. Seifer’s attitude was strange today. But he knew he had a good reason to act this way. Sometimes, he wished he could tell him more…but Seifer was cautious. He didn’t want to drag Zell in his problems.

“Seif?”

The tall blonde turned around to see him. “Yes?”

“I…I love you.” Replied Zell, blushing.

Seifer smiled at him with tenderness. Zell was too cute when he made this face. “I know. I love you too. See you tomorrow.”

“Take care.”

 

He nodded and left the refectory few minutes later. He went to the elevator and showed his wound to the guard.

“I need to go to the infirmary.”

“Who did that to you?” asked the guard, surprised.

“I did it myself. It was an accident.” Answered Seifer, smirking.

The guard didn’t insist and escorted him to the infirmary before leaving. The doctor was on his back, writing something in his book note, so he didn’t know who it was.

“What is it for?” he asked still on his back.

“For a light wound. Nothing serious.”

He recognized the voice and turned around immediately. “Seifer. Such a long time I didn’t see you…you can sit.”

Seifer obeyed and sat on the bed. The Doc approached and examined his hand.

“How did it happen?”

“I hurt myself accidentally.”

“Hum…” Macklor didn’t seem to be really convinced. “Well…you really were distracted to have hurt yourself this way.” He smirked.

“Even the best make mistakes.” Grinned Seifer.

“Yes.” The doctor began to treat his wound. “Let’s end this little game, Seifer. You didn’t come all this way just for a polite visit, right?”

“That’s what I like about you, Doc! You’re always straight.”

“I’ve learned with the time to deal with difficult people…So?” he asked continuing cleaning his wound.

“I read the newspaper…and I just wanted to see how you were feeling about the trial.”

The man changed of expression quickly. He fixed Seifer in the eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

“How is your daughter? I presume she is probably in bad condition after all what she endured…”

Macklor lost his self-control and pressed Seifer’s wound with his thumb to hurt him. “I suppose you find this funny, Almasy? You came to provoke me? I thought you were better than that but you’re like the other pitiful trashes here!!”

Seifer endured the pain without flinching. “You know me better than that, Doc. I didn’t come to mock you. There’s nothing funny at all…”

He released him, keeping his eyes full of hatred on Seifer. “Then, why are you talking to me about this? I don’t need your fucking support!”

“I thought maybe you would need it, on the contrary…”

“What does it mean?”

“You come from Galbadia. You know how much corrupted the authorities are. Do you really think that you will have justice for your daughter?”

“They can’t do this to me. I’m working at D-District since so long…they owe me this!”

“Stop dreaming, Doc. Your daughter would never be avenged. Her aggressor has too many connections. Compared to him, you’re insignificant, despite the hard work you provided for them during all this time.”

“Get out.”

“I can help you. I will make him pay for what he did to your daughter.”

“I told you to leave!”

“Think about her. This bastard abused her and beat her to death before had tried to kill her, burying her alive. If she hasn’t had her cell phone with her, you would have never found her alive. Don’t you want to see her aggressor paying for that?”

Macklor grabbed his collar. “It’s not your damn business! This bastard will pay for that. The justice will give me right.”

“The justice? Don’t make me laugh! It would give you nothing except disappointment.”

“Get out of here…before I denounce you to the guards.” Warned Macklor dangerously.

“As you wish. I’m leaving…” Seifer started to move away, smirking. “But think about this and don’t hesitate to come back to me if you change your mind.”

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later.

The trial for Macklor’s daughter started. It took almost one week to the juries and the judges to debate something they already decided a long time ago. Even if the audience had been broadcasted, the verdict hadn’t been showed to the prisoners since it concerned Macklor. The guards didn’t want to embarrass the poor Doctor with this. He already had enough problems.

Seifer was working at this time. But he had the right to listen to the radio, preparing items, since he was alone in his laboratory. He listened to the verdict.

_“According to the juries’ decisions and in absence of concrete evidence, the Court declares the defendant not guilty on all charges and requests his freedom immediately.”_

Seifer didn’t listen to the rest of the verdict and turned the radio off. He knew what would happen and felt sad for Macklor, even if he had tried to warn him. It was expected that the authorities wouldn’t have condemned his aggressor’s daughter, knowing that his family was influent.

“I told you, Doc…”

 

* * *

 

During one week, Macklor didn’t come back to the Prison for his work. He was disgusted by his own country. He felt betrayed and abandoned. The aggressor of his daughter was free when his precious angel was devastated and couldn’t even put a foot outside of the house. She was still under the shock and the simple idea that she could meet him in the streets was enough to give her panic attacks. Every day, he was seeing his daughter’s condition deteriorate without being able to do something to help her. His wife and he were desperate.

He thought and thought again, studying every legal and illegal way to make this bastard arrest, but nothing worked. Even his lawyer advised him to give up. His father had too many connections. Besides, the security increased around the boy and he was surrounded by bodyguards each time he went somewhere. There was no way to approach him…Macklor felt useless. Then, he recalled his conversation with Seifer. 

 

 

After one week, Seifer forgot it. He thought Macklor wouldn’t change his mind. During this time, Zell noticed something was wrong with his lover. He waited for some explanations but didn’t ask it. After the breakfast, the two blondes went to fitness room to train.

Zell was punching the bag with his fists. He stopped after some minutes to drink some water. He sat at Seifer’s side.

“You shouldn’t hit the bag that hard. Look at your hands!” said Seifer, concerned.

“Oooh…so cute! You’re worried for me?”

“Of course I’m! If you hurt yourself, who would give me handjobs?”

Zell pushed him away, irritated. “Pervert!”

“You’re right after all. You can use your mouth if your hands hurt too much anyway!” he teased again.

“You can rub it yourself for the next week, fucker!”

“Oh….but nothing is better than you, Honey! I can’t satisfy myself anymore now I tasted you!”

“Compliment me won’t bring you anywhere.”

“Really? What about this?” Seifer pinched Zell’s hard nipples with his finger which tickled him.

“Ah! Stop it, Seif! It tickles!”

“Don’t you want more?”

“Not here…please. We could be seen…”

“And so?” continued to tease Seifer, kissing his neck.

They were disturbed by someone who cleared his throat; Seifer stopped touching Zell and glared at the stranger. “What?”

“I left the infirmary. The Doc asked me to tell you to visit him for your wound. He needs to remove the stitches in your hand.” Replied the guy, blushing.

Seifer found hope again and smirked. “Thanks.” He gave some gils to the guy who left.

Zell looked at him, surprised. “What’s wrong with your hand? I thought it wasn’t serious? I didn’t know you had stitches…”

“I don’t have any.”

“Ah?”

Seifer cut him and grabbed his shoulders. “Ok. I’ll explain later, but could you hit me, please?”

“What???” blinked Zell.

“Yes. In the nose. But not too rough. Don’t break it. I just need to bleed a little.”

“Why…why are you asking me that? No way! I don’t wanna hit you!”

“Please. Do it! I promise I’ll tell you why later but please, do as I say!”

“No…I can’t!”

Seifer rolled his eyes. “Come on! You trust me, right?”

“I do but I won’t do that!” replied Zell firmly.

Seifer sighted. “Ok, I got it. I’ll do it myself. “

“What???” But Zell didn’t have the time to say anything else that Seifer already punched himself with his fist.

“Arg!”

“Seif! What the fuck are you doing?”

He touched his nose. “Am I bleeding?” he asked, recovering from the pain.

“Yes…but…”

“Good! I’ll see you for the lunch! Love you, Baby!” He kissed Zell quickly and ran toward the exit to reach the infirmary. Zell wanted to chase him up but he renounced. Seifer would tell him later…but it started to be long. He had enough to be left away.

 

 

Seifer arrived at the elevator and showed his bleeding nose. “To the infirmary. I got hurt training with someone.”

The guard nodded and accompanied him. He waited outside, when Seifer entered.

“Hi Doc.”

“Hi.” Macklor faced him and noticed his nose. “What happened this time?”

“A little accident during the training with Zell. Nothing important and he didn’t stop apologizing.”

“I see. Come here.”

Seifer sat in front of him and let Macklor checking his wound.

“You know…I thought about what you said the last time. I have to say you were right.”

“I’m sorry for your daughter. How is she?”

“Not good at all.”

“I can guess.”

After a long silence and when Macklor finished cleaning the blood on his nose, he fixed Seifer in the eyes.

“You…proposed me your help the last time. But what sort of help?”

“I can give you what you want.”

“And what do you think I want?”

“Justice, for your daughter. Am I wrong?”

“You’re not. But nothing is free. What this service would cost me and how do you intend to grant my wish as you say?”

Seifer grinned. Now, he knew he had his chances.


	13. The plan

Weeks passed. Raijin and Fujin didn’t miss any visit and continued to come each Friday. Each time, Fujin brought her awful cake for Seifer. Zell and Raijin wondered why their friend didn’t have the courage to say to Fujin that it tasted really bad.

Zell was a bit frustrated. Since the last events, Seifer still didn’t explain him everything as he promised. If he actually hurt himself, it was to see the Doc, but why? He probably had something to ask him, but Zell didn’t guess what it could be. He couldn’t stop thinking about that and was determinate to force Seifer to tell him.

 

In the middle of the afternoon, Zell was reading a book in his cell, when he heard someone unlocking his door. He raised and sat. Two guards came in.

“Take your sheets, Dincht. You’re moving.”

“Again? Where??”

“Shut up and hurry!” replied the guard annoyed.

Zell obeyed, pissed. He took his habits in his cell. After all this time, he wasn’t sure he could stand to share another place with someone. He wondered what happened. Maybe Seifer couldn’t have paid for him. Actually, he was a bit ashamed to let Seifer paying for him, but his lover would have done it for him anyway. He was thankful to him for all the things he already did.

_“It’s thanks to Seifer I could have had some comfort. I shouldn’t complain. He works hard and thanks to him, I can get everything I need. Maybe they stopped to pay him? I hope he’s alright…”_ he wondered.

Zell finished packing his belongings and followed the guards. They took the elevator and went to his previous floor, where he used to live before the incident with Mamoyo. After some steps, he recognized the corridor…they arrived in front of Seifer’s cell.

“Try to be quieter when you fuck. Your moans make horny the other prisoners!” joked one of the guards.

They opened the door. Seifer was sat on his bed, writing something on a note book. He got up when he saw Zell.

“Here’s your princess, Almasy! Enjoy!” Then, the guards left the cell, locking the door behind them.

Zell was still stunned, incapable to say a word, fixing his lover with an interrogating look. Seifer approached and caressed his cheek.

“Missed me?”

“How…how could…”

“I know you wonder why I haven’t paid to share my room with you sooner, but I have a good reason for this. But now, I’ll watch you all the time and we won’t have to wait for the morning to have some privacy.” He gave him a chaste kiss when Zell pushed him away, against the bed.

“Enough romance. Let’s fuck!” exclaimed Zell, putting his knees on the floor, to take Seifer’s pants and boxer off.

“Whoa! Easy, Zell…”

But the blonde didn’t waste any time and attacked his cock sucking it hungrily. Seifer tried to stop him when he felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Ah! Don’t bite! Don’t bite!” But Zell was definitely really hungry that he dragged his lover even down to push him on the bed. “Zell! What the fuck are you..doing??”

 

During one hour, the other prisoners could hear the two lovers fucking like beasts, despite the recommendations of the guards. Some of them complained but the others enjoyed it to jerk off or to have sex with their partners.

 

When they finished, the two blondes stayed cuddled to each other in the bed, fixing the ceiling. Seifer was on his back, holding Zell by the waist. The other man was lying on his hip, head on his lover’s chest.

“You know, at the beginning, I thought they were about to put me with someone else…”

“I wouldn’t have let them do this.”

“Yeah…but you still haven’t told me why you waited for so long to let me live with you…and for the infirmary too.”

“The infirmary?”

“Yeah. You hurt yourself twice to see the Doc. What for?”

Seifer seemed to be thoughtful. He didn’t want to tell him right now, but Zell really wanted to know.

“You promised to tell me…”

“I know. I didn’t forget.”

“So? What are you waiting for to say it?”

“…”

Zell sighted, disappointed. “Why are you so suspicious with me? You know I wouldn’t cause you trouble…”

“I know.”

“You know but you won’t tell me…I got it.” Zell started to get up but Seifer dragged him back against his chest.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t tell you. Don’t be mad please.”

“I just want to be in the confidence. Maybe I can help you and…”

“You will…soon. If everything is alright and works as I planned, I will tell you everything tomorrow.”

“Why tomorrow?”

Seifer stared at him, smiling. “You will understand soon, I promise. Just wait a bit longer, please. Until tomorrow.”

“Ok…” agreed Zell. They kissed gently.

Seifer never stopped staring at Zell, as if he was looking for something in his eyes, which surprised the other blonde.

“What?”

“I just wondered something…”

“What? Tell me.”

Seifer looked a bit sad suddenly. “Would you still love me if we were free now you know my feelings for you?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Would you?”

“But…of course I would! Being imprisoned or not doesn’t change anything now I know the real you.”

“Really?”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I do. Sometimes I’m just scared to lose you. Our story…it would never have begun if we hadn’t met here…”

Zell enrolled his arms around his hips and lay on his chest. “You’re wrong. If you had told me sooner, I would have reconsidered my feelings for you. I’m slow but I’m not blind, Seifer. I saw the sincerity of your feelings. I didn’t fall in love with you because I’m stuck here. It hurts to know that you think this way…”

“I didn’t say that, but I can’t stop thinking about what our life would be if we were free…”

“I tell you that I would never leave you. I don’t think there’s anybody in this earth who could love me better and more than you…and I don’t want to know anyway.”

“That’s my boy!” the tall blonde stroked Zell’s hair with affection.

“Anyway, why are you asking this? It’s not like we could leave this place…”

“Yeah, but can’t we dream?”

“I suppose we can…”

During long minutes, no one talked. They just stayed like this, holding each other, thinking about their life. But after a certain time, Seifer broke the silence.

“Tell me: what would you do if you were free?”

“What would I do?” Zell took the time to think before answering. “Well, first, I would go to a hotel. I would take a room with a comfortable bed…I would take a hot shower…I would use the room service to order a good dinner…”

“What would you eat?”

“hum…let me see: hotdogs, of course, and…a roast beef with pepper sauce…”

“What accompaniment with your meat?”

“French fries and some vegetables…carrots and mushrooms…”

“Any entry to start?”

“A Cesar salad with some toasted garlic bread…” described Zell as if he was in the restaurant.

“What dessert?”

“An apple pie with whipped cream and topping caramel…”

“And the drink?”

“A cocktail with my salad…a pina colada…and a fresh and large blond beer for the rest of the lunch…”

“Pretty nice…”

“Yeah…what about you?”

“Well, your menu looks delicious. I wouldn’t have chosen better.”

“I didn’t mean that. I was talking about the first thing you would do if you were outside.”

“Me?” Seifer looked at the ceiling smiling. “I would do something more…simple.”

“Like what?”

“Like…going to the sea and breathing the ocean air…fixing the clouds in the sky and just breathing a fresh air. When you think about this, these are the basic things that you never give attention that you miss the most…”

“You’re right…”

“And I’d like to swim naked.”

“Why naked?”

“I love the sensation of the water on my skin. It’s not the same thing when you wear swimsuit or your underwear…”

 

Dinner time came quickly, interrupting them in their sweet dream. They got up and dressed again.

“Time to go back to hell!” Sighted Zell. When he finished putting his pants and boxer, Seifer helped him to button his shirt.

“Do you remember what Matron used to say when it was raining?” he asked suddenly.

“Hum…I think it was something like the weather isn’t bad all the time…or something like that…”

“The sun always comes back. But he can shine in your heart even when it’s raining outside…it’s called…”

“Happiness.”

“Yes.”

Zell frowned. “Why are you recalling that now?”

“Because we are in hell. You said it yourself.”

“Yes. But it’s hard to let the sun shining in our heart in this condition…even if I’m not that unhappy thanks to you…”

“That’s not this sort of happiness I wanna give you.” Seifer approached and touched Zell’s face with his soft fingers. “I wanna fulfill your wishes and make you forget the seven years of your life you lost here…”

“What’s wrong with you, today? You’re…strange.”

He smiled, moving away. “Just keep in mind all what you said. When the time will come, you will understand. Let’s go.”

 

They went to the refectory and ate their dinner. It wasn’t that good after had thought about the ideal meal they dreamed. They had creamed spinach and it was too salty. For the dessert, there was an apple, nothing more.

When they came back to their cell, Zell didn’t finish passing the door that Seifer took him in his arms.

“Seif?”

“Can we do it?”

“Now?”

“Yes. I want you.”

“But…we already did it this afternoon…”

“I know but I want you. Can we?”

“Sure…”

 

They went to the bed and stripped completely. It was cold tonight, but they weren’t cold too long. Their bodies’ temperature warmed them up quickly. Sex was even better tonight. Seifer was particularly gentle, touching and kissing every part of Zell’s body. It was as if they were doing it for the last time…

“Seif…you…ah!” moaned Zell.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“That’s my line! You’re not yourself today…even during sex…”

“Isn’t that good?”

“On the contrary! It’s too good…”

Seifer rose on his knees, staying on the top of Zell. He took his arm and kissed gently his fingers and his hand, making him feel hot.

“I wanna feel you, as if there was no tomorrow…”

“There will be a tomorrow, you know?” joked Zell.

But Seifer stayed serious. He didn’t laugh. “ _Yes…but maybe he would be the last one…”_ he thought silently. “I love you.”

Zell took his face with hands and kissed him passionately. “I love you too.”

This time, nobody had been disturbed by their moans, even if they made love during the whole night.

 

* * *

 

The next day.

Seifer got up first, being careful to not disturb Zell’s peaceful sleep. He sat, back against the wall and thought silently. He stared at Zell, sleeping, wondering if he would agree…if he would follow him until the end.

_“What if I made a mistake? What if it doesn’t work?”_ he asked to himself, worried. “ _Maybe he would refuse, but I can’t let him behind me…Knowing Zell, he would follow me, but I can’t help to be anxious. If I fail, I won’t have another chance…”_

“Seif?”

Seifer blinked when he heard Zell calling him. “You’re awake?”

“Yeah…I heard you. Why are you up so early?”

“Dunno…I wasn’t asleep anymore.”

Zell rubbed his eyes and got up, yawing. “Morning…”

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” asked the scarred blonde kissing him.

“Not bad at all…what about you?”

“Same for me.” Actually, Seifer didn’t sleep at all. He was too tense for this. “It’s about the time for the shower. Take your clothes on.”

 

They waited for the call and went with the other prisoners to take their shower and to the refectory to have their breakfast. Zell noticed Seifer was particularly nervous today but he didn’t ask. He promised to tell him, so he wanted to let him come to him and not harass his lover with his questions. When Seifer didn’t want to answer, he didn’t anyway, so it was useless.

After the breakfast, they went to train until the lunch. They returned in their cell after have eaten. Zell lay on his back, ready to have a nap, when Seifer sat, near of him.

“Zell…there’s something I’d like to tell you.”

The tattooed man raised, a bit anxious about Seifer’s tone and fixed him. “I’m listening.”

The other man took a large breath. “I’ve got a plan…to leave this place.”

“What??” blinked Zell.

“I prepared it since so many years and…I finally had an opening about few weeks ago. That’s why I needed to keep you away. I would have drawn the attention on us if you would have lived with me sooner…”

“Wait, wait…I don’t get it. Tell me.”

“Ok.” Seifer got up and showed a part of the wall to him; “Do you see that?”

“What? A wall?”

“No. Iron. Every part of this cell like the other ones and places here, is in iron.”

“And so?”

“The walls are fixed with screws and bolts.”

“Ok, I got it and so??”

Seifer removed a panel of the wall with his hand, which made blink Zell a second time.

“What the…”

“Shh!! Not that loud!!” murmured Seifer.

“But how…”

“It’s thanks to Fujin’s cake.”

“What???” Zell was now completely confused.

Seifer laughed and went back to his desk. He took the plate with the cake that Fujin prepared for him last week. “When she gave this to me the first time, I didn’t have any trash can to throw it so I had no other choice to keep it in my cell. But after one week, the butterfat of the cake became liquid and I realized I could use it as a lubricant to unscrew the walls…and I did it.”

“It can’t be true…”

“But at this time, when I understood it, I didn’t have my own cell, so I waited to have it. With the time, I went a little further each night. I used a screwdriver I made myself for this. Now, I know exactly what there is behind this wall.”

“Hyne! Seifer, you’re a genius!”

“Easy, big boy! It’s more complicated that you could imagine.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. I went as far I could but it won’t be easy to get out of here.” He made a sign to Zell to come closer. He sat at his desk and took a piece of paper and a pen to make a pattern. “We are here, at the end of the sixth floor. Since there’s no other cell behind this one, the wall has a direct access to the pipes system of the sixth floor. Do you understand?”

“Yes! So…how far have you gone?”

“Until the elevator shafts. At the end of the pipes system, there’s another wall separating it with the elevator shafts. As you know, there are three elevators at each floor and this corridor gives an access to the first elevator on the left. Are you still with me?”

“Yes. So?”

“We have to go on the roof to get out of here. There’s no other way to leave this place.”

“But how would we leave when we would get there?”

“I’ll explain you later. If we reach the roof, we could consider ourselves practically free. The most difficult part of the plan is to reach the elevator. The passage is really narrow and we have to get the elevator in ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?”

“Yes. The guards take usually ten minutes at each floor to check if everything is alright. They pass at our floor at 9:30 p.m. So when they would come until our cell and they would leave, we have ten minutes to reach the elevator. We would go on the top of it and wait for his final stage: the roof.”

“Oh God…Seifer, I can’t believe you planned this alone…”

Seifer faced Zell grabbing his arms. “Zell, in theory, it’s a good plan but I can’t promise everything would be alright. There’re a lot of risks and if we’re caught, we won’t get another chance. They will kill us. You have to understand that…it can be a one-way trip…”

“I know…”

“Knowing isn’t enough, Zell. We have a chance to get out of here, yes, but we also can die tonight. I want you think about it. I’d like to protect you from any risk but I can’t. It’s dangerous and very risky…but i think it’s a risk worth taking. The choice is yours now. Are you ready to follow me?”

Zell fixed him, determinate, in the eyes. “I’m. I’m not scared. I prefer to die trying rather than staying here to rot. I’m with you.”

Seifer smiled, relieved. “I knew you would say this. Fine, let’s prepare.”

 During the whole day, the two blondes planned their evasion, thinking and thinking again about the details, even the smallest. Seifer wanted to be sure that Zell would do it and wouldn’t take any risk.

 

 

After the dinner, they came back to their cell. They were pretty nervous, fixing the clock.

“Can’t we start to leave?” asked Zell, impatient.

“Not yet. We have to wait for the guards. Sometimes, they listen to the door to see if everything is alright. If they hear us, we’re dead.”

Seifer put his ear on the door and heard some steps approaching. “They’re coming. Let’s talk about something.”

“Ok.”

 

The guards arrived at Seifer’s door and listened to them.

“ _Damn! You won again!”_

_“I’m the best. You can’t help it. Give me Ifrit’s card.”_

_“No way! I already gave you Shiva’s one. This is the last good card I have left.”_

_“Not my problem, Baby! Gimme my card!”_

_“Bloody Bastard!”_

One of the guards looked at his colleagues. “Too bad…I expected to hear them fucking but they’re just playing cards…”

“You’re a pervert, Din!”

“What? It’s not like we have to watch ladies, here! I’m bored, you know?”

“You’re single for too long, man!”

“You’re right… don’t you have some cute girls to introduce me, guys?”

 

After some minutes, the guards moved away, talking together. Seifer gave the signal to Zell. “They’re leaving. Now, we have ten minutes to reach the elevator. No time to waste!”

“Ok!”

 

**_Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders…_ **

**_Pressure to break or retreat at every turn_ **

**_Facing the fear that the truth I discovered_ **

**_No telling how all this will work out_ **

**_But I've come too far to go back now._ **

****

**_I am looking for freedom_ **

**_Looking for freedom…_ **

**_And to find it cost me everything I have._ **

**_Well I am looking for freedom_ **

**_Looking for freedom..._ **

**_And to find it may take everything I have!_ **

****

They removed the first panel of the wall and started to crawl on the floor, one after another. Seifer was the first of them, to show the way to Zell. The passage was actually really narrow and sometimes, they even had difficulties to pass the pipes. Seifer continued to check his watch, still moving.

“Zell…move faster or we won’t get it in time.” He whispered.

“I’m doing my best…”

After seven minutes, Seifer arrived at the end of the passage. He began to remove the last wall with the screwdriver, when Zell was finishing his road. Suddenly, he heard the door of the elevator opening. He panicked and finished to open the wall.

“Zell! Hurry!” He murmured. Seifer went on the top of the cabin and held his hand to Zell who rose on his feet. The elevator was starting to go up.

Zell jumped and grabbed Seifer’s hand just in time. He stayed suspended in the air until his lover finally managed to drag him on the top of the cabin with him. Fortunately, the guards inside of the elevator didn’t hear them.

“That was close!” said softly Seifer.

“I’m sorry. I’ve tried to hurry…”

“It’s ok. Now, we have to pass the thirty levels. Don’t speak and don’t make any noise, got it?”

Zell nodded silently. After few seconds, the elevator stopped at the seventh floor. Seifer kept focused and noted mentally the floor where they were. He had no clue of what he would find at the thirtieth floor and if he could open the wall to reach the roof. He just hoped there was something they could open with his screwdriver.

 

**_I know all too well it don't come easy_ **

**_The chains of the world they seem to move in tight_ **

**_I try to walk around it_ **

**_But stumbling's so familiar_ **

**_Try to get up but the doubt is so strong_ **

**_There's gotta be a wind in my bones..._ **

****

**_I'm looking for freedom_ **

**_Looking for freedom_ **

**_And to find it, cost me everything I have._ **

**_Well I'm looking for freedom_ **

**_I'm looking for freedom..._ **

**_And to find it may take everything I have!_ **

****

Twenty-ninth floor.

Seifer kept his eyes above his head. He was looking for a way to escape. The elevator stopped and the guards left to make their check up. He turned around and fixed Zell.

“Prepare to jump.”

Zell nodded. After ten minutes, the guards came back and the elevator went up. The last floor was near. Seifer finally noticed a hatch but there was no platform or passage to jump or to climb. So, Seifer decided to jump before the elevator reached the platform. He made a sign to Zell to wait for him. The scarred blonde almost missed but he managed to grab the grip of the hatch. He pushed it and entered inside. It gave a direct access on the back stairs under the roof. He kept the door of the hatch open and held his hand to Zell who jumped. He helped him to climb, just in time before the elevator started to go down.

They took the time to recover their breath. Zell was out of air but was smiling. “We did it!”

“It’s not over…I suppose there’re snipers on the roof. Wait for me here.” Said Seifer. He climbed the stairs and opened the large and heavy door slowly. He noticed there was a sniper on the roof, but fortunately, he was on his back. He approached slowly and knocked him from behind. On the other side to the roof, there was another sniper who didn’t see him. Seifer dragged the guard’s body and hid it. He returned to the stairs and called Zell. It was raining really hard so it helped them to hide.

“And now?” asked Zell when he reached the roof.

Seifer showed him the way. He followed him. When they arrived at the end of the roof, Zell blinked.

“The…high voltage cables???”

“That’s right. As you can see, the cables are directly planted on the sand, so we’re gonna use it to go down.”

“How???”

“Your belt.”

“What??”

“Use your belt as a zip line.”

“Are you kidding me?? I’m gonna burn like a chicken!!”

“Didn’t you recall your lessons at the Garden? You risk nothing as long as your feet don’t touch the floor. You won’t get electrocuted but you have to be careful: You’re gonna arrive really fast to the ground because of the inclination of the line. So you have to jump just in time before your feet touch the floor but not too soon to not break a leg in your fall. Got it?”

Zell was nervous. He didn’t know if he could do it.

“Zell, there’s no time to hesitate now! We can’t wait. Go first.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll join you right away after you would arrive. In the case of the sniper would notice you, I’ll draw his attention.”

“Seif…”

The scarred blonde kissed him a last time and encouraged him to go. “Now. Go!”

 

**_Oh_ **

**_Not giving up has always been hard_ **

**_So hard..._ **

**_But if I do the things the easy way I won't get far._ **

**_Hmm, life hasn't been very kind to me lately_ **

**_Well_ **

**_But I suppose it's a push for moving on_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_In time the sun's gonna shine on me nicely_ **

**_One day yeah_ **

**_Something tells me good things are coming and I ain't gonna_ **

**_not believe._ **

****

**_I'm looking for freedom_ **

**_Looking for freedom_ **

**_And to find it, cost me everything I have._ **

**_Well I'm looking for freedom_ **

**_I'm looking for freedom..._ **

**_And to find it may take everything I have!_ **

 

Zell took a large breath and threw his belt on the cable before jumping and letting his body going down along the zip-line. The decent just took less than one minute but it was definitely the longest minute that Zell ever lived in his whole life. With the rain, it was difficult to see the floor in front of him, but he finally noticed the sand. He fell just in time and arrived safely on the ground. When he saw him, Seifer sighted, relieved.

_“He did it!”_ He thought. “Now, it’s my turn.” He looked around him a last time and jumped on the cable after had thrown his belt on it.

The descent was easy and everything seemed to work according to the plan, when the alarm rang. Seifer panicked and turned his head to see what was wrong. He wondered what it could have provoked the alarm and decided to jump early to leave this place quickly. But unfortunately for him, he jumped a bit too soon and broke his left leg when he touched the ground.

“Arrg!! Damn it!!” he cried, grimacing.

“Seif!!” said Zell coming to help him.

“Fuck! I got surprised by the alarm and I jumped too soon. Don’t wait for me. Go!”

“No way!”

“Just go or we’re dead!!”

“There’s no way I would let you alone!”

“I can’t run! My leg is broken!!”

“Then, I’ll carry you!”

“Zell, no! I’m too heavy and…”

“Shut the fuck up, Almasy! No time to waste!”

Zell Grabbed Seifer’s body and carried him on his back. He began to run toward the road when Seifer stopped him.

“Not there! Go to the sea!”

“But…”

“We can reach Winhill’s coasts by the sea and they won’t look for us in this direction. Hurry!”

“Ok!!”

 

Despite the heavy weight of Seifer’s body on his back, Zell managed to run very fast. The wet sand wasn’t easy to practice.

“For Hyne’s sake, Zell, let me go and run!” begged Seifer. “Don’t worry for me, I can deal with it…”

“Shut your fucking mouth and stop bothering me with your dramatic speeches for nothing! It’s already hard enough…”

Seifer couldn’t help to feel guilty. He warned Zell but in the end, he was the one who made the mistake to fall too soon. He was looking around them to be sure that they weren’t followed.

“There’s nobody behind us. We’re almost at the beach. Hold on.”

“Keep watching our back! Leave the rest to me!”

“Ok!”

 But after fifteen minutes of running, Zell was out of strength. He had difficulties to breath and began to slow down without stopping.

“Zell…are you ok?”

But the blonde didn’t answer. He was too exhausted for this anyway.

“Actually, it’s obvious you’re not. Just put me on the floor, I will walk…”

“Y..ou..can..’t walk..k…with your…le..g..” he said between groans.

“I’m fine. We’re not far from the beach. Put me down.”

Zell stopped and fell on his knees. Seifer grimaced and tried to contain his pain. He took his belt and tightened it around his leg. Then, he tried to rise on his feet but almost fell.

“See! You can’t.”

“I will…even if I have to cut this bloody leg. Let’s walk.”

“Seif…”

“You need to save tour energy to swim, Zell. I’ll make the rest of the road walking. Thanks. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.”

“Your fault? You made us get out of this place!!”

“Yeah…but I didn’t plan to make this stupid mistake jumping too soon. I’ve got distracted by the alarm…” They started to walk toward the beach. They weren’t far way and it was still raining. During the entire road, Seifer endured the pain to not worry Zell, without complaining. After one hour, they finally arrived to the sea. 

“Finally!” exclaimed Zell with joy.

“Yeah. Let’s not waste any more time. We have to reach Winhill as soon as we can.”

“Why Winhill?”

“It’s the nearest place and we need to change our clothes and appearances. Besides, there are not a lot of galbadian soldiers there.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

 

**_Oh_ **

**_Not giving up has always been hard_ **

**_So hard..._ **

**_But if I do the things the easy way I won't get far._ **

**_Hmm, life hasn't been very kind to me lately_ **

**_Well_ **

**_But I suppose it's a push for moving on_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_In time the sun's gonna shine on me nicely_ **

**_One day yeah_ **

**_Something tells me good things are coming and I ain't gonna_ **

**_not believe._ **

****

**_I'm looking for freedom_ **

**_Looking for freedom_ **

**_And to find it, cost me everything I have._ **

**_Well I'm looking for freedom_ **

**_I'm looking for freedom..._ **

**_And to find it may take everything I have!_ **

 

The water was particularly cold but after an intense effort, they didn’t notice it. It was raining harder and the horizon was completely dark. Far away, they could hear the alarm of the prison. Some cars were patrolling on the zone but not in the direction of the sea.

The two blondes lost the meaning of the time, swimming and swimming again without knowing exactly where to go. They were exhausted and anxious to be caught. They couldn’t rest and had to continue their way. But it was a bit too much for Zell. He stopped swimming and lay on the water on his back. Seifer continued his way and finally noticed the coast.

“The coast! We’ve made it, Zell!” he exclaimed happy. But when he turned around, he didn’t see him. “Zell? Zell??” He began to panic and looked for him everywhere. “Zell?!” he shouted. But his lover didn’t answer. “Zell?? Where are you? Zell!!”

After some minutes of anxiety, he finally saw him on his back, floating. He swam toward him, praying that he was still alive. “Zell!! Zell!!” he caught him and shook his body vigorously. “Baby? Do you hear me?”

But Zell didn’t react. He was too tired to move and seemed to be unconscious.

“Don’t you dare doing this to me now! We almost did it! Hold on!”

But the tattooed man wasn’t moving anymore. He used all of his strength and it hadn’t been enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from the song Freedom-Anthony Hamilton & Elayna Boynton


	14. His part of job

The floor was hard and cold like a rock. When Zell opened his eyes slowly, he could see the sand and hear the sound of the waves. When he tried to move, he felt an arm holding his waist. Seifer was sleeping next to him, holding him tightly. His move woke him up.

“Hi Babe. How are you feeling?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“Fine…I guess. Where are we?”

“Winhill coast. We reached it yesterday night.”

“I don’t remember…”

“I can guess. You almost drowned. I got you just in time and I dragged you out of the water.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I suppose you got exhausted after have carried me during the entire road.”

“Seifer, I’m so sorry…”

His lover reassured him, caressing his cheek and kissing him. “Don’t apologize. We’re safe. That’s all matter.”

“Thanks to you. You saved us!” Zell jumped in his arms but when he felt Seifer flinching, he remembered his leg. “So sorry! I forgot! How is your leg?”

“Not much better than yesterday…but I endured worse.”

“Sorry…”

Seifer stroked his hair gently. “It’s ok. We better go now.”

“Where?”

“Winhill. We need to change our clothes quickly.”

“We should wait for the night, don’t you think? There’re not a lot of soldiers there but people would give the alert if they see us.”

“We can’t wait that long. There’s something important I have to do.”

“What is it?”

Seifer was about to answer him when he saw a car coming to the beach, in their direction. “Hurry! Let’s hide!”

Zell turned his head and saw the car coming. He grabbed Seifer’s arm and helped him to raise on his feet. They hid between the first big rock they saw. The car arrived and stopped just near of the beach. Two men went out.

 

“Aaaah!” yawed the first one. “I’m so tired…”

“Hurry up. We can’t stay too long here.”

“Come on, Man! We’re patrolling since 05:00 o’clock. I’m super tired you know?”

“You heard the Boss this morning, right? We must find these two bastards before tonight.”

“And so? We looked for them since they escaped. They couldn’t have been that far, if they aren’t already dead. I mean, they could have met a monster on their road and…”

“Whatever. Finish peeing and let’s go back.”

“No need to be so bossy…”

 

Zell and Seifer were still hidden, listening to them carefully, when Zell heard some steps behind him. He turned his head and saw two geezards coming to them. He immediately tapped Seifer’s shoulder to show them the creatures moving dangerously to them. The tall blonde cursed silently. Zell could even guess what he said reading his lips. The noises drew the soldiers’ attention.

“What was that?”

“What?”

“I heard noises behind this rock…I’m gonna check it.” The man moved toward the rock slowly, putting a hand on his sword. The other one was still on his back, peeing.

 

Seifer sighted and gave a last glance to Zell, to tell him they didn’t have any other choice now. One of the creatures jumped on him, but he grabbed it and threw it on the soldier’s direction.

“NOW!”

The creature attacked the soldier who didn’t have the time to use his sword. He pushed him away and fixed his attention immediately on Seifer.

“You…son of bitch!”

He was about to shoot Seifer when Zell jumped on him and made him fall on the floor.

“Don’t you dare, fucker!!”

Zell punched him in the face and the soldier fell heavily. But on his fall, his head hurt the rock behind him. Zell stayed like frozen, understanding quickly the man probably hurt himself fatally.

“You…fuckers!!” the other soldier who was a bit far away finally approached and pointed his gun on Zell’s direction, but at the moment he was about to shoot, he received a bullet between the eyes. In the confusion, Seifer had taken the other soldier’s gun and had shot first to protect Zell. The other soldier fell on his back, dead.

Seifer didn’t waste more time, killed the geezards with the guns and began to strip the first soldier. He looked at Zell.

“Take the other one’s clothes.”

Zelll was still under the shock. He couldn’t move, when Seifer didn’t show any sign of weakness. The tall blonde noticed his lover didn’t seem to move, so he called him again.

“Zell! No time to waste! Take his clothes. Hurry!”

Zell blinked and recovered his mind. He obeyed and went to the other soldier to strip him. He couldn’t help to feel guilty but tried to overpass his feelings. When he finished, he went back to Seifer who was already practically naked.

“What are you waiting for? Get dressed.”

“But…what about them?”

“We’ll bury them before leaving. Get dressed first.”

Zell nodded and stripped completely to change his clothes. When he finished, Seifer went to the car to look for something useful in the trunk but found nothing. He was still walking with difficulties.

“There’s nothing to dig a hole. We’re gonna throw them to the beach.”

“But…”

“Do you have a better idea?” he stared at Zell pissed.

“No…but that’s not right to do this.”

Seifer rolled his eyes. “For Hyne’s sake, Zell, stop acting like that! It was them or us! Would you have preferred to die?”

“It doesn’t mean we have to be so inhuman.”

Seifer moved closer and faced Zell with anger. “We respectively passed eight and eighteen years in jail, parked and treated like animals. For my part, there’s a long time I lost my humanity and if you think I’m gonna feel guilty to have killed them, you’re dreaming. What do you think they would have done to us, huh?”

“I know but…”

“I don’t give a shit about them. If you’re too sensitive, go in the car and wait for me. I’m gonna take care of them.”

 

Then, Seifer dragged the soldier who hit his head on the rock with him to reach the other body. He dragged them to the sand and threw them on the sea. The monsters would do the rest. During this time, Zell went in the car, on the passenger seat and waited for him. After few minutes, Seifer joined him. He went on board and turned the car on. He began to drive. The atmosphere was tense and silent.

“We’re not going to Winhill?” finally asked Zell after ten minutes.

“No. I’ve something to do before tomorrow.”

Zell nodded and didn’t ask more. Hearing Seifer’s tone, he could guess he was mad at him, so he apologized.

“I’m sorry…”

“…”

“I..I know I’m weak and I’m a burden for you.”

“I never said that.”

“You don’t need to say it, I already know anyway…”

Seifer stopped the car in the middle of the road. He looked at Zell seriously before moving closer and kissing him tenderly. He smiled to reassure him.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like this. It’s not a weakness to be honorable, but you just can’t act this way with everyone. You know after all the time you passed at D-District how galbadian soldiers treated us. You shouldn’t feel so guilty for them. Besides, we didn’t have any other choice. I didn’t plan to kill them to begin with, but I don’t regret it.”

“You’re right…”

“Zell, I haven’t always been like that. There was a time I had honor and pride. I wouldn’t have killed someone if I hadn’t a good reason for this, but I became insensitive because of them. They made me change this way, so they have to take their responsibilities now. The only thing which matters for me now is you.”

“Thank you. You promised to make us escape and you did it. I should be happy instead of thinking about them…”

“It’s ok. But it’s not over.”

“Where are we going?”

“Deling City.”

“WHAT????” shouted Zell, shocked. “ARE YOU SERIOUS? AFTER ALL WHAT WE DID TO ESCAPE, YOU WANT TO JUMP IN THE LION’S DEN??”

“You don’t need to come with me.”

“But why are you going there to begin with?”

“I told you I’ve something to do.”

“And of course, you won’t tell me?”

“I will but when I would have done it.”

“Why don’t we go to Raijin and Fujin’s place first?”

“Because they’re probably bugged right now. I suppose soldiers are waiting for us there. They think we’re gonna go there to ask some help. We’ll go but later.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I’m coming. Stop arguing and let’s end this quickly. I wanna eat something and sleep in a warm bed tonight.”

Seifer smiled, satisfied. “Ok. Take a look at their ID papers and if there’s a credit card.”

“What do you wanna buy?”

“A rifle.”

“A rife? But we have their guns.”

“I need something more accurate.”

“You mean like…a sniper rifle?”

“Yes.”

 

 

They arrived at the end of the day at Deling City. They met other soldiers on their way and just waved at them, faking. Since they were wearing casks, nobody could see their face. Seifer continued to drive but he was a bit lost. He didn’t know very well Deling City.

“Do you know if there’s a weapon shop here?”

“Yes. Turn on the left to reach the commercial center. I’ll show you the way.”

He nodded and followed Zell’s instructions.

“You know, I continue to think this is crazy to have come here…”

“We are safer here than anywhere else, believe me.”

“There’re soldiers who are actually looking for us everywhere, but we are safe…that’s right!” said Zell with sarcasm.

“Can you stop complaining? I told you to not come with me but you insisted. So just try to act normally and everything would be alright.”

“As if I would have let you go here alone. So, what is so important that you have to do?”

“I have a contract to uphold.”

“A contract? But I thought you wanted a rifle to kill the red hair girl?”

“We’ll take care of her later. I didn’t forget, but I’ve someone else in my mind right now.”

 

They arrived and parked the car, near of the shop, before coming in. The owner welcomed them.

“Oh…Good evening, Sirs. What can I do for you?”

“Good evening.” Seifer made the galbadian salute. When Zell saw him doing it, he imitated him. “I’m looking for an accurate rifle please. Mine got jammed. I can’t use it anymore; the military base is running out of weapons temporally and I can’t wait to receive another one.”

“Really? Well, I won’t complain about this. It’s pretty good for my business. Let me show you what I’ve got.” The man invited Seifer and Zell to follow him and he showed them all the weapons he had.

“I recommend you this one. There’s nothing much accurate than it.”

“Hum…” Seifer studied the rifle, taking his time, which exasperated Zell. The little blonde was particularly uncomfortable in this city and just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But contrary to him, Seifer seemed to be at ease and wasn’t worried or tense at all. “Fine for this one.”

“Would you like to try it?”

“It’s alright. I trust you. If I’m not satisfied I’ll come back to you anyway.”

“You won’t. Don’t worry for this!”

“If you say so, I absolutely no reason to doubt you. I’ll also take munitions please.”

“Sure.”

“How much?”

“22 458 gils please.”

“Here.” Seifer gave him a credit card; he took it in the guard’s wallet he had killed earlier.

“Thank you, Sir.” The owner collected the money with the credit card and held him his weapon. “Thank you for your purchase and please come again.”

“Thanks.”

 

Seifer and Zell left the shop and went back in their car. They drove in the city, faking to patrol. Zell still wondered where they were going but kept silent. Seifer stopped near of the Triumph Arch and abandoned the car.

“Come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“On the top of the Arch.”

Zell followed him without asking anything. When they arrived on the roof, they could see the whole city from that spot.

“Nice view.”

Zell had enough to not know, so he finally asked him the reason of their presence here. “You didn’t come here to admire the view. Tell me what we are doing here.”

Seifer opened the box and prepared the rifle. “Make a guess.”

“Ok, I understand we’re actually here to kill someone but who and why?”

“Sand Wilde and I told you I had a contract.”

“Wait a minute…I heard this name somewhere…” tried to remember Zell.

“You probably read his name in the newspaper. He is the son of a member of the galbadian parliament Jeremy Wilde. He raped a girl and buried her alive but he hasn’t been condemned. His family definitely influenced the jury’s decision.”

“That’s right, I remember now. But…how did you get this contract and why do you need to do it right now?”

“The girl he raped and almost killed is Macklor’s daughter.”

Zell took the time to think about this. “So…that’s why you went to the infirmary, right? You proposed him a deal?”

“Sort of.”

“So…he helped us to escape and in exchange, you kill his daughter’s rapist?”

“No. Macklor didn’t help us to escape. He will help us later, but under the condition that this bastard dies.”

“What he’s going to do?”

Seifer was about to answer but he saw some cars coming on their direction, just under the Triumph Arch. “Just in time.”

But Zell tried to stop him. “Don’t do that. I’m begging you.”

“Out of my way! I’m gonna miss him!”

“You don’t have to do that! We are free. We can leave together!”

“For how long? Do you really want to live having to watch your back all the time?”

“What did Macklor promise you? How can you be sure he would hold his part of the contract anyway?”

“I know what I’m doing! Now, if you don’t want to be involved, just close your eyes or leave!” Yelled Seifer furious. Then, he went back on his position and pointed his rifle on the road. Fortunately, the cars stopped with the traffic light.

Zell stayed at his side, without leaving. “Don’t do that, Seifer. You’re not like that.”

“Like what? You mean a murderer? I’m sorry to tell you this, Baby, but you’re wrong.”

“I know you killed people to protect and avenge me, but nothing is forcing you to do this again.”

“Don’t be sorry for this bastard, he deserves to die more than anyone else. Nothing is keeping you here. Feel free to leave.”

“I won’t leave. I’ll stay by your side.” Replied Zell without hesitation.

Seifer smiled, satisfied. “Then, don’t doubt me.”

The car began to move again when the traffic light changed. Seifer fixed his target and shot a single bullet which pierced the windshield and touched the backseat passenger on the head. The car braked immediately and provoked an accident with the other card behind.

“Let’s get out of here. We need to check if I didn’t miss him.”

Zell grabbed his arm. “Are you fucking nuts?”

“I must be sure. Just stay away. I’m coming back.”

“I told you that you won’t go anywhere without me.”

“Then, do as I say!”

 

They went down quickly and reached the accident. It was a scene of chaos: everyone was running everywhere and yelling.

“What’s going on?” asked Seifer, approaching a bodyguard.

“Help us!”

They joined them. Two men were trying to stop the blood gushing from the tall blonde man’s head. Seifer moved closer and checked his pulse.

“He’s dead. It’s too late.”

“Oh God…”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know! We were on the road and…someone probably shot him. We didn’t see it coming!!”

“Don’t you drive in an armored car?”

“We didn’t think it was necessary…”

“Ok. Bring his body to the hospital. The sniper is probably still here, so we better put everyone in a safe place. Go back in the car. We’re gonna secure the perimeter.”

“Ok!” the bodyguards nodded and took their car again to reach the hospital fast. Seifer calmed people.

“Please, I ask you to remain calm, to go back in your car and to leave this place as fast as you can. We don’t know what happened yet but it’s too dangerous to stay here right now. I ask you to go in a safer place and to stay available. We will come back to you for the investigation. Present yourself at the military base immediately.”

“But…someone is dead!!”

“Please, behave yourselves and just go to the military base. We don’t know if the sniper is still around. We’ll secure the perimeter. Now, don’t waste more time and go back in your car.” Repeated Seifer.

Fortunately, there were just four cars and not a lot of pedestrians, so they obeyed and left. The fear was too big to think. When everybody left, Seifer made a sign to Zell.

“Let’s go.”

“Don’t you think we drew too much the attention on us?”

“It’s good. This way, they would think galbadian soldiers committed this murder and it would provoke the confusion, so they would give us some peace.”

“I wouldn’t be that sure…”

“We can’t keep those clothes or our appearance. We need to change our look.”

 

* * *

 

At D-District, Macklor was working at the infirmary, when he received some visitors. The guard said to the prisoner to leave the place. The doctor looked at the men. The director was also there.

“What’s going on and who are you?” he asked.

“Captain Maril from Galbadian army. We’re investigating on Wilde’s murderer.”

“I…beg your pardon?”

“Didn’t you hear what happened to him?”

“No…what happened?”

“It seems that a sniper shot him in the head tonight between 7:00 and 8:00 o’clock.” He observed Macklor’s reaction carefully. The man didn’t seem to be shocked or anything.

“Hyne…”

“You don’t look so surprised, Sir.”

“Am I suspected?”

The director went between them. “Of course not, Doc! You were here anyway when this man had been killed.” He looked at the captain. “I already told you he was here when it happened. It can’t be him.”

The soldier didn’t seem to be convinced. “That’s true but you also could have paid someone to do that at your place. After all, you had a pretty good reason to kill him…”

“Is that an accusation? I’ve nothing to worry about. You can ask me anything you want or investigate, question my family, friends and colleagues. I didn’t leave this place the whole day.” Macklor moved away and took a document on his desk. “Wanna check my schedule? Spy my telephonic conversations? Go ahead. I’ve nothing to hide.”

“But you don’t look surprised at all. Why?”

“I’m surprised, but in the right sense. I have to confess this news make me particularly happy. You said it yourself: I had a good reason to kill him and believe me, I thought about it more than once after what he did to my daughter…but I know my limits: I’m weak and I would never have been enough strong or skilled to do something like that. So, I’m thankful to the one who did that, whoever he is.” He said smiling brightly.

The man took his schedule and checked it quickly. “The investigation is ongoing. Is there something you can tell me which could help us?”

“Don’t think so…”

“Fine. I’ll come back to you later.” Everyone left, letting Macklor alone. When they left, the man turned his back and grinned happily.

_“He did it.”_ He thought silently.

 

* * *

 

Two days later.

The whole galbadian continent didn’t stop talking about Sand Wilde’s murder. It was the first time since Winzer Deling’s death that an important personality died here. The investigation was still ongoing and people began to suspect quickly the two galbadian soldiers, thanks to the witnesses and the bodyguards’ testimony. Zell and Seifer changed their appearance and blended in. They dyed their hair, used makeup to hide Zell’s tattoo and Seifer’s scar, and also wore glasses and different clothes. The illusion was perfect. Now, they just needed some identity papers.

The two men were having a break in a pub. Before throwing the credit card they used to buy the rifle, they took a lot of money since they couldn’t use it anymore. It was Monday, in the middle of the morning.

“What are we waiting for?”

“An announcement on the tv.”

“What for? We already know Wilde is dead.”

“That’s not related to Wilde but to us.”

“I don’t get it…”

“Ok, I suppose I owe you some explanations.”

 

 

 

At the Garden, Squall was having lunch with Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Xu and Rinoa when they saw broadcasting news on the tv. Everyone fixed the screen with surprise.

_“We apologize to interrupt your program but the D-District Prison’s director is about to make a public announcement. We’re listening to him.” Said the tv presenter._

Quistis looked at Squall. “An announcement? I wonder what happened…” Nobody dared to say it but everybody was thinking about Zell and hoped he was ok.

 

 

The screen showed the D-District’s director surrounded by a throng of reporters.  There were also two soldiers and a man with a white coat by his side.

_“Thank you for being here.” Began to say the man. He cleared his throat and continued to speak. “As you know, our place is well known in the entire world to be the best secured jail it could exist, but despite of that, about three days ago, two prisoners managed to escape and left D-District Prison. We’d like to reassure the population saying that the situation is now under the control and we reinforced our security system.”_

_Reporters asked questions. “What do you mean by “the situation is now under the control”? Did you catch the prisoners?”_

_“Where have they gone?”_

_“Ok, one question after another please. To answer you, we didn’t catch them alive but we found their bodies, near of Timber yesterday night. They seemed to have been attacked by monsters. Their bodies were particularly mutilated so we had to make an identification test. I’ll let Doctor Macklor to give you more details.”_

_The director moved away and invited the man with the white coat to come closer to speak on the microphone. “Thank you, Sir.” He fixed his attention on the reporters. “As the director said, we proceeded at the identification test and it corresponds to the two prisoners’ DNA. Observing their injuries, it seems that they have been attacked by Fastitocalons. The identification took more time than usual because the bodies were in an advanced state of decomposition, which means that they probably died about two days ago. Besides, a part of their bodies had been burned and eaten, so we couldn’t have identified them physically.”_

_“But how could they have escaped? You said the D-District Prison was the safer place it could exist?”_

_“Did they corrupt guards to help them to escape?”_

_“Why did you wait for today to tell us?”_

_The Director approached but didn’t take Macklor’s place. He just answered to the question. “I can’t give you the details of the way they managed to escape but I can tell you they didn’t use intern collaboration. Our guards are incorruptible. But as I told you, you have nothing to fear anymore since the prisoners who escaped are dead. We reinforced our security system. To answer to the last question, the identification test took more time because of the state of their bodies. That’s why we didn’t tell it to the press. We didn’t want to worry the population more, especially after what happened lately. ” explained the director, referring to Sand Wilde’s death._

_Some people couldn’t help to laugh. Everybody knew the politician and the military system were corrupted in Galbadia. Another reporter stood up and asked his question._

_“Doctor Macklor was the first suspect of Sand Wilde’s death. Is this evasion related to this case?”_

_“No it’s not. These are two different cases. Besides, I remind you that Doctor Macklor was here all the day when Sand Wilde has been murdered and the investigation put him out of the suspects’ list.”_

_"I’m gonna answer, Sir. Thank you;” said Macklor. “Well, as I already said, I’m innocent and I’ve nothing to hide or to worry about. But I won’t deny that I’m satisfied about what happened to this man. He deserved it and I consider justice had been done for my daughter. To go back to our evasion, the death of the prisoners seems to be prior to Wilde’s murder, so it can’t be related.”_

_“Can we know the identity of those two prisoners?”_

_“The first prisoner we identified is prisoner 456, Zell Dincht. Incarcerated initially for forty five years for murder. Twenty years had been added to his first sentence after he killed savagely a retarded and defenseless cellmate during his incarceration.”_

_Everybody whispered, surprised by the news. Zell was famous and his arrest had been followed by a lot of people in the world._

 

 

At the Garden, the whole cafeteria froze, in shock. Quistis covered her mouth with a hand to contain her pain.

“Hyne…Zell. No…” she whispered.

“it…can’t true!” sobbed Selphie.

Squall was stunned, as if he had been knocked. The earth was moving around him and he couldn’t know if he heard correctly or not. “ _Zell…DEAD????”_

 

_Macklor continued to speak after had let the time to everyone to recover from the surprise. “The second one is the prisoner 125…Seifer Almasy, known as the former sorceress’ knight, incarcerated for life.”_

_If the shock had been big for Zell, there was no comparison of what it provoked to the people when they heard this name. The place became noisy and people were talking together. One of the reporters got up._

_“How long Seifer Almasy had been incarcerated?”_

_The director took Macklor’s place to answer. “The sorceress’ knight had been arrested and incarcerated just after the war, about eighteen years ago.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell it?”_

_“Did he have a trial?”_

_“Actually, Seifer Almasy hadn’t been judged in a trial and had been sent directly to D-District Prison.”_

_“Who gave this order? Why hadn’t he been judged? Everyone has the right to defend himself.”_

_“Should I remind you we’re not talking about common people but about the sorceress’ knight?”_

_“This is against the international laws. This arbitrary detention violates the fundamental rights and principles of democracy and freedom. How could Galbadia pretend to be democratic when you arrest and send people in jail without informing the population and when you don’t give the right to people to have a trial to defend themselves?”_

_“Everybody in the world knows what Seifer Almasy did. We didn’t need to judge him with a trial.”_

_“Do you think you had the right to substitute yourself to the court’s judgment? It wasn’t your role to determinate Seifer Almasy’s sort but to the juridical system.”_

_The director began to have enough. “Ok, that’s enough! I’m not here to comment political decisions. Seifer Almasy had been sent to D-District and we did our part of the job incarcerating him. That’s all. We didn’t take any decision on his sort and we just obeyed the order we received.”_

_“And you never found useful to inform the population about Seifer Almasy’s arrest?”_

_“It doesn’t matter anymore. Seifer Almasy and Zell Dincht are dead now. This press conference is over. Thank you for being here.” The man left without waiting and ignoring the reporters ‘questions, followed by the guards and Macklor._

 

Zell and Seifer, who had followed the announcement at the tv in the pub, looked at each other.

“Now everybody thinks we’re dead, we’re free to do what we want.” Said Seifer.

“Do you really think Macklor would keep the secret?”

“It’s in his interest. If we’re caught, people would know he lied saying he identified our bodies and he’s afraid I could talk about Wilde. He won’t take this risk, don’t worry.”

“So…you could have escaped a long time ago but you waited for this opening?”

“No. Actually, I already planned to escape but when I heard about his daughter’s case, I thought I could use it.”

“I see.”

The two men were walking silently in the streets. Zell was still on his guards, even if he had nothing to fear anymore since everybody thought they were dead. Seifer stopped in the middle of the street, grabbed his chin and kissed him tenderly.

“Don’t be so nervous. Everything is alright now. We’re safe.”

“I know…and it’s all thanks to you. If I hadn’t met you, I would be still at…”

“It already belongs to the past. Now, we have to find identity papers.”

“What about this red hair bitch?”

“I didn’t forget her, but we’ll take care of that later.”


	15. Our common enemy

Squall was in his bedroom, sat on his bed. He was completely devastated, fixing the ground with dead eyes. He didn’t hear Quistis.

“Squall?”

He finally lifted his head when he felt her hand touching his shoulder.

“Rinoa let me come in before leaving…how are you?”

“…”

She sat on the bed too. “I know what you can feel. I visited Zell’s mother this morning…I proposed her to come with us to take Zell’s body at D-District Prison…”

“…”

When she noticed he didn’t react, she tried again. “Squall…talk to me.”

Squall’s eyes were full of tears. He never showed his weakness in front of anyone since Ellone’s departure when they were kids, but now, he couldn’t hold his pain anymore.

“Squall…”

“He’s dead, Quistis… Zell is dead. I’ll never see him again…”

“I know. It’s hard for me too to think that he’s gone.”

“It’s…unfair to say that but even if he wasn’t physically with us, knowing that he was alive somewhere made his absence…bearable. At least, for me. I suppose living in this place was a nightmare for him if he tried to escape, risking his life…”

“Yes. I just wonder how he ended with Seifer.”

“I’m sure he was the one who convinced him to escape. Zell would be still alive if only he hadn’t met Seifer there…”

“You shouldn’t think that. Anyway, Seifer died with him so even if you’re right he paid for this.”

“This bastard deserved more than anyone to be there, not Zell.”

“…”

Squall sighted, even more depressed. “In ten years, we never found the strength to visit him…even his own mother abandoned him.”

“We couldn’t visit him, Squall.”

“No, Quis. We didn’t want. That’s different. Fuck the Garden! Fuck Galbadia! Zell was my friend and I did nothing to save him from his torment! Nothing.”

“You tried. You hired another layer to defend him. The best one! If only Zell hadn’t ruined his chances killing this man, he would be free today.”

“You knew Zell as I did. Do you really think he would have done something like that?”

“Squall, your pain blurs your judgment. After so many years in jail, Zell probably changed and not in a good way. You saw by yourself the videos at the Prison. I don’t know what happened with this man, but we saw what he did.”

He covered his face with his hands to hide his pain, but it was useless. “We turned our back on him. Maybe he wouldn’t have turned on an animal if only we had stayed with him. If it had been me in his place, he would have done anything for me. I just…obeyed to Cid’s orders by cowardice. It was easier…and because of that, I lost him. I would never be able to forgive myself.”

Quistis stroked Squall’s back motherly. She knew nothing could comfort him because she was feeling the same way.

“We’ll leave for D-District tonight. This way, we’ll arrive tomorrow morning. We need to pick up his body.”

 

* * *

 

The next day.

Squall, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Miss Dincht left the Garden for D-District. The Bgu had arrived early in the morning to not waste time. Nobody really slept during the night. It was too hard for them. They arrived for the opening. A guard escorted them to the mortuary where Macklor and the Director were waiting for them. But the group had been surprised to see that two other familiar persons were also there.

“Fujin? Raijin? What are you doing here?” asked Quistis.

“That’s our line, ya know?”

“What?”

“Why are you here? You never visited Zell in ten years and now, you suddenly remember he was your friend?” asked sarcastically Fujin with a look of hatred. “You’re despicable, all of you…even you.” She said fixing Miss Dincht.

The poor woman looked down, ashamed. Quistis took her defense.

“Who do you think you are to judge us? I suppose you just came for Seifer so why do you care for Zell?”

“We visited Zell too, ya know?”

“??”

“We never missed his birthday and we visited him every week with Seifer, contrary to you.”

Squall approached. “So…Seifer and Zell became friends in jail?”

Fujin glared at Squall. “Yeah. They were even more than friends. If Seifer hadn’t been there, Zell would have died a long time ago.”

“I knew it. I knew it was Seifer’s fault if Zell died. He convinced him to escape and because of him, Zell died!!”

Fujin couldn’t hold it anymore and slapped Squall’s face violently, making him fall on the floor.

“You don’t have any fucking idea about what they endured here!!”

Rinoa went to help Squall. He got up, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. “And…I suppose you do?”

“Yes I do. I do because I saw the despair growing up in his eyes a little bit more each time we visited him. You don’t know how much your absence and indifference hurt him…you never deserved his friendship…or his love.” She said fixing his mother.

“But…how Seifer and Zell could have become friends? They hated each other!” asked Quistis.

“There’re a lot of things you didn’t know about Seifer, ya know?”

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You wouldn’t believe us anyway. Let’s end this.” Fujin turned her back to them and faced the Director. “Give us their bodies. We need to prepare their funerals.”

But Squall moved closer and got mad. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Raijin and I were their only friends. We have been there for them so we’ll take them with us.”

“No way!”

“How dare you? Where were you during all this time? How could you request their bodies when you never did anything for them in ten years?”

“I don’t give a shit about Seifer. I won’t let you take Zell.”

“There’s no way I will let you divide them from each other.”

“May I ask you why?”

“Because it would be bad to divide their souls. They died together, I want to let them rest in peace together.”

“You’re talking about Zell and Seifer, you know?” said Squall with sarcasm.

“I also talk about two lovers.”

Squall and the rest of the group blinked. “Are you kidding me? Zell with Seifer??”

The director cleared his throat, embarrassed. “Hum…the promiscuity and the confinement usually provoke this sort of interaction.”

“What? Wait a minute…you knew???” demanded Irvine.

“It was a secret for nobody here.” Replied Macklor.

Squall was still under the shock after had heard this revelation. “it..it can’t be true…”

“Believe whatever you want. It doesn’t matter. I won’t let you divide them.” concluded Fujin.

But after a short period to recover, Squall opposed again. “Then, I’ll take the both of them with us.”

“What? But you can’t, ya know?” said Raijin.

“Technically, Zell and Seifer still belong to the Garden, so it’s our responsibility to take care of their funerals. I won’t divide them but I can’t let you bring them with you, guys.”

Fujin ran off to him, ready to hit him again when Raijin stopped her. “You, fucker!!”

“That’s it! I’ll give you the location and the day of their funerals. Now, stop acting like a brat, Fujin.” Told Squall. He went to speak with Macklor and the director in privacy, ignoring her insults.

“Fuu, stop it. We can’t do anything, ya know?”

“So, we’re gonna let him take them without protesting?”

“The only important thing is to keep Seifer and Zell together, ya know? I think the same way as you, they don’t have the right to take them after had abandoned their friends during all this time, but I don’t wanna fight for this…it’s already hard to think that we’ll never see them anymore, so just drop it…”

The rest of group didn’t add anything. Raijin was right. Now Seifer and Zell were dead, fighting to know who would organize their funerals was really stupid. Fujin nodded and stopped protesting. When Squall finished his discussion with the two men, he joined the group and everyone left. Two seeds would come later to pick their bodies.

 

Outside, Raijin and Fujin were about to leave with their car, when Miss Dincht approached.

“Fujin, Raijin, wait. Please…”

“What?”

“How…how was my son when you visited him? Did he talk about me?”

Fujin crossed her arms against her chest. “Why should I tell you? If you really loved him, why didn’t you come to visit him?”

“I…I never found the strength to come here. It was too hard…”

“It was even harder for him.”

“I know…”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re cruel, Fujin! Zell was our friend! Why do you torture us like this with your reproaches?” asked Selphie.

“You don’t know anything about friendship. We have been there for Seifer during eighteen years. We never missed a single visit. And when Zell arrived here, we did the same with him to cheer him up. You just don’t realize the impact of your absence on Zell.”

“I suppose Seifer managed to corrupt him, saying we were bastards to have abandoned him and all…” guessed Squall with contempt.

“He didn’t need to tell him. Zell saw by himself the value of his friendship for all of you.”

“Was it the reason why he fell in his arms? It’s definitely because he was desperate or he would have never fallen for him.”

 Fujin moved closer. “Wanna know something, commander? If Seifer hadn’t been there, Zell would have become a whore for everyone in this fucking jail! What do you think it happens to the new prisoners when they arrive there?”

“…”

“I’m gonna tell you something else. You know, when Zell had been accused to have killed this man, he had been thrown to the isolation during a week. Do you know what happens when you’re at the isolation? You’re thrown on the sand naked in a small cage where you can’t stay on your feet. The sand burns your skin during the day and you’re frozen during the night. They don’t give you food and guards come to pick you every morning to beat you.”

This explanation made them really sick but nobody dared interrupting her.

“Zell caught pneumonia there and he left the isolation after one week when other people usually stayed three weeks. Some of them even died there. Why do you think they released him sooner? It was because Seifer paid for this. A lot!”

“He paid? But…”

“Seifer was working at D-District as an alchemist. He was good to prepare items, so the army paid him good. He used his money to protect Zell from everyone, to give him better life, better meals, and to get him out of the isolation. But he knew it wasn’t enough to make Zell happy because he missed you. So he renounced to our visit to let us see Zell at his place to cheer him up. We would have done it for him without Seifer anyway.”

“He really did that for Zell?”

“Yes. Seifer always had loved Zell…he just never knew how to tell him. He was afraid to be rejected…”

“You mean he loved him before they met again at D-District?” demanded Irvine.

“Yes. It can sound strange seeing the way he used to tease him…”

“Without talking about the fact he fought against him and us during the war…” recalled Squall with irony.

“Fuck you! You will never understand anyway. Raijin, let’s go.”

“Yes.”

The two friends went in their car and left the zone quickly, letting the group alone. There was nothing else to say.

 

* * *

 

The two friends arrived at Timber for the lunch. Zone had sent a message to Fujin to have some news and to ask her if he could see her. He wanted to be there to cheer her up, she refused. Actually, she wanted to be alone, with Raijin. He understood and didn’t insist.

Raijin parked the car and turned it off. After a short silence, he finally spoke.

“Do you wanna be alone? I mean, I don’t know if you want to see Zone or…”

“No. I told him to leave me alone…but I’d like you stay with me.”

“Sure. I’m just surprised you want my company, ya know?

“You’re my best friend, silly!” she slapped his head.

“Ouch!”

She went out of the car. Raijin followed her to their apartment. Even if the two of them were engaged in a relationship, they were living together. Actually, Zone was a bit jealous, Raijin’s girlfriend too, but they accepted it. On the road, the two friends were walking side by side, in silence. Raijin enrolled his strong arm around her shoulders. She didn’t push him back, on the contrary. She needed comfort.

“I miss him so much…”

“Yes, me too. But he’s with the one he loves now, ya know?”

“We should have tried to help them to escape. I wonder what happened to them.”

“They were probably already injured when they had been attacked by monsters, don’t you think?”

“Maybe, but they were good fighters…”

“But without junction, magic spell or weapon, and being injured, it wasn’t easy, ya know?”

“I guess you’re right.”

 

They arrived at their apartment. Fujin entered first and Raijin closed the door behind him. She was walking toward the kitchen when she heard a noise. She turned around to make a sign to Raijin. Someone was there. She picked the first thing on her way, a vase, and walked slowly toward the kitchen with Raijin. They stayed at the door, waiting for the intruder come out of the kitchen. They heard him coming and when he passed the door, Fujin broke the vase on his head and Raijin jumped on him.

“Sucker! Who the fuck are you?”

But they heard someone running toward them. “Guys! Hold on!”

“What? Who are you??”

“It’s me!” But when the man saw the other one on the floor, knocked, he panicked. “Hyne…what did you do to him?” he rushed toward his friend. “Zell? Do you hear me? Zell?”

“Zell???” blinked Fujin. “So…SEIFER???”

“Damn, guys! You didn’t go easy on him…” Seifer took Zell in his arms and shook his body. “Zell, wake up.”

“Ah..my head…” grimaced Zell, rubbing his forehead.

“I told you to wait in the living room.”

“i..was hungry…what happened?”

“Dunno…I suppose Fujin broke something on your head…are you ok?”

“I guess…”

The two friends looked at the men as if they were ghosts. After had helped Zell to recover, they faced them. “Sorry guys to have come here this way, but…”

Fujin and Raijin were so happy to see them alive that they jumped on them making them fall on the floor. “YOU’RE ALIVE!!’

“Whoa! Hold on!” Zell hit the floor again with his head.

“Sorry! Sorry!!” apologized immediately Fujin and Raijin.

“Well, it’s good to see you too, guys!” said happily Seifer.

 

The four of them stayed together, talking about the evasion and the way they hid during all the night. Fujin and Raijin were really happy to see their friends alive.

“So, you saw them?” asked Seifer.

“Yes.” Fujin looked at Zell. “There was also your mother.”

Zell snorted with anger, as if he didn’t consider this woman as his mother anymore.

“They refused to let us take your bodies, ya know?”

“Well, it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you going to see them?”

“Later. First, we need false identity papers.”

“No problem for that. You’ll have it tomorrow.”

“Good. Second, we need to find a special someone.” Said Seifer looking at Zell. The two of them seemed to understand perfectly each other.

“Who?”

“The bitch who ruined our lives.”

 

 

 

Five days later.

 

Fujin went back to home with Raijin. Seifer and Zell were preparing the dinner, joking and flirting, when they were disturbed by someone clearing his throat.

“Damn, guys! Go to your room for this!” complained Fujin.

“Even when we’re doing it in our room, you complain anyway.” Replied Zell.

“Because you’re too loud, ya know?”

“Not my fault if he’s such a good fuck.” Said Seifer pinching Zell’s ass and kissing his neck.

The other blond chuckled without embarrassment.

“Dinner can wait. We’ve got information.” Concluded Fujin.

Everyone became serious again. Seifer approached. “Tell us.”

“We found her.” She held him a file with several documents and a picture. “Is that her?”

Seifer and Zell looked at the picture before nodding. “Yes. I could recognize her fucking face between thousand.” Answered Zell with hatred.

“She’s at Deling city.”

Seifer grinned evilly. “Payback time has come.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah! Ah! So good!!” moaned the man, fucking the girl senseless.

The woman was ridding him, grabbing the headboard of the bed and moving her hips up and down fast.

“I’m..gonna come! Ah! Yes, babe!!”

The girl didn’t reply and continued to give him pleasure with her body. She didn’t seem to enjoy it as much as he did, so she kept quiet.

But suddenly, the door broke and two armed soldiers entered, pointing their guns on them. The woman rolled on her back to protect herself.

“Hey! What’s going on?” asked the man frustrated to have been disturbed at the best part and a bit scared.

But the two soldiers went directly to the woman. One of them grabbed her by the hair and threw her unceremoniously on the ground.

“Get dressed.”

The man was about to protest when the second soldier threatened him with his riffle. “Don’t fucking move, you pig!” The man lifted his hands above his head, completely scared.

On the floor, the woman was frozen, wondering what was happening to her, when the soldier who threw her to the ground slapped her face with the back of his gun. “GET DRESSED!” he repeated.

She put her clothes on quickly and the man grabbed her by the arm. Her lover stayed in the bed, stunned and panicked. The other soldier joined his colleague with the girl and left the room. They walked quickly toward the back door to avoid the main entrance of the hotel.

“Who are you?” she asked. “You’re not soldiers.”

“Shut up.”

She blinked, still walking and dragged by them. This voice…she knew it. She already heard it somewhere. They arrived at the parking plot. It was late in the night so there was nobody there. They threw her in the back of a van.

“I know you…who are you?” she asked again.

The first soldier didn’t reply and moved toward the front of the van to drive, when the second one approached dangerously from her. He removed his cask a bit to let her show his face.

“You’re gonna pay hard for what you did to us, fucking bitch. You’re gonna suffer until your last breath.”

Even if the man had brown hair, she recognized his face. “Zell Dincht…”

“Correct.”

“So…the other one is…Almasy?”

“Ding ding! Enjoy the time you have left, my dirty whore, because it’s gonna be extremely painful…”

She didn’t let him the time to close the doors of the van that she hit his face with her feet and ran away. When Sefer heard noises, he noticed Zell on the ground, recovering from the pain.

“Where is she?”

“She..fuck! She left!!” Zell got up and ran after her. Seifer followed him. He wasn’t as fast as Zell was because he was still suffering a bit from his broken leg.

The girl managed to reach the main road quickly and tried to stop a car; she knew they would kill her if they caught her. But nobody wanted to stop. She was a bit lost in the middle of the traffic. On the same time, Zell and Seifer reached her side. She panicked and was about to run away again, seeing Zell passing the crash barrier, when she heard a klaxon. She didn’t have the time to turn around that a truck hit her violently, crushing her body under the big wheels, smashing literally her head. The blood gushed on the road and the truck took several meters to stop completely.

Seifer had stopped Zell to cross the road just in time. They froze immediately when they saw the accident. There was no other car at this time, so Seifer didn’t waste any second and grabbed Zell’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

But the martial artist didn’t move, still shocked by what he saw. Seifer dragged his body with him, shouting. “I SAID LET’S GO! HURRY!”

They walked toward their van, quickly; But Zell was moving like a zombie. He was pale. Still following Seifer, he couldn’t help to puke on the floor. The other man didn’t stop walking and they reached the van. He helped Zell to come in before going to his seat and to turn the motors on, leaving the place quickly. He went out of the city and composed a number with his phone.

“Raijin? Wait for us at Timber coast. Yes...no, we’re fine..ok. See you.” He hung up.

Giving a glance to Zell, he could see the little blond was shaking. He was still pale and looked disgusted. Seifer stopped the car and went outside. Zell didn’t move and stayed on the car, when Seifer reached his side and opened the door for him.

“Take some fresh air. You look awful.”

Zell nodded and went outside. He breathed heavily to get better but nothing worked. Seifer approached and rubbed his back gently.

“I’m so sorry…”

“…”

“It..it’s my fault. I should have been more careful…I let her run away…”

Seifer stroked his hair. “It’s better this way.”

“Huh?”

“She prevented herself a painful death. I know what I would have done to her…and I don’t want to let you see this side of me.”

Zell moved closer, fixing Seifer sadly. “I know what you can feel, toward her, so I can’t judge you badly. I would have tortured her the same way…”

“No. You’re too smart for this. Maybe you would have killed her, but there’s no similarity with what I would have done to her. You don’t have any clue about what I’m capable to do. What you saw or heard at D-District was nothing. So…it’s better this way.”

Zell sighted, depressed. “But…how are we supposed to discover why she did that to us now?”

“It’s not over. You forget Cid.”

“Cid?”

“They will bury “our” bodies soon. I always wanted to see people’s reactions at my funerals, don’t you?”

Zell looked perplex. He didn’t understand what Seifer meant. The tall man brushed his hair with affection and went back to the car.

“I’ll explain you later. Let’s go. Raijin is probably waiting for us.”

 

 

Two hours later, the four friends went back to Timber, in Raijin and Fujin’s apartment.

“So, she’s dead?”

“Yes. Whatever.”

“Ok, but what are you gonne do now?” asked Raijin.

“Did you get the information, Fuu?” demanded Seifer.

“Yes. As you thought, it will be at the orphanage, in two days.”

“What will happen there?” demanded Zell.

“Our funerals.”

“Oh…so that’s what you meant earlier?”

“Yeah. Do you know how many people would come?”

“Just the gang, Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Edea, Cid and Zell’s mother. Rinoa told to Zone that they wanted to be together with the closest friends and the family.”

“Closest friends? My ass!” exclaimed with irony Zell. “So…we’ll go too?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”


	16. The admission game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation has come!  
> Final chapter

The Garden arrived at Centra coasts and stopped at the Cape of Good Hope, near of the abandoned orphanage. Edea, Cid, Zell’s mother and the gang reached the place where they used to live during their childhood with cars. Ellone, Laguna, Kiros and Ward were already in front of the old house.

“Hi guys.” Said without enthusiast Laguna to welcome them.

“Thanks for coming.” Replied Cid shaking his hand and smiling to Kiros and Ward.

“We wouldn’t have missed it. Zell helped us a lot during the war…and he was so young. Such a terrible end…” sighted Kiros.

Zell’s mother and Edea looked particularly affected. With their red eyes, they could barely talk or walk alone. Cid was holding Edea’s arm to support her, when Quistis and Selphie were practically carrying Miss Dincht.

Another car arrived. They looked at the seeds who went out. They carried the coffins until their final destination, inside of the place. Everyone followed them in silence. Laguna moved closer to Squall.

“Hum…sorry to ask you this but I suppose the second coffin is Seifer’s one?”

“And?”

“And…I thought you would have given his body back to Fujin and Raijin instead of burying him with Zell. I mean, you never really liked him…”

“Fujin and Raijin told me they were lovers when they were at D-District. They died together so it would have been bad to divide them from each other. Besides, I do it for Matron. She never forgot Seifer so I couldn’t refuse her this.”

“Seifer and…Zell? Lovers?”

“Yeah. It was a shock for me too.”

“I can’t believe it…”

Kiros hit Laguna’s elbow with his hand to make him shut up. “I don’t think it’s the right time and the right place to talk about this, don’t you think?”

“Yes…sorry.”

 

The seeds deposed the coffins on the ground and left. Squall had requested intimate funerals for Zell and Seifer. He tried to call Fujin and Raijin to invite the two friends to join them, but they never answered. There were several chairs disposed in front of the two graves dug on the ground. They had chosen the place with the best view on the ocean and the lighthouse. It was there when they had met Edea after had defeated her at Galbadia Garden. At this time, she had recovered her mind from Ultimecia’s control.

Everyone took a seat and sat in front of the coffins. Squall got up, taking a big breath and encouraged by Rinoa. He went in front of the group and cleared his throat before speaking.

“We all are here to say a last goodbye to our friends Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy. It’s in this place that our common story began; it’s here where we met, where we grew up, where…we had the best days of our lives together. At this time, we were just kids. But despite the fact that most of us were orphan, we found love and friendship here. Our paths diverged, but we met again later in difficult circumstances.

The war is over now and even if I wasn’t particularly friend with Seifer especially after all what he did to us, I can’t be mad at him anymore because he took care of Zell during these ten last years. He protected him from the others and loved him sincerely. I blamed him when I heard that Zell died with him but maybe it was better this way? Dying free rather than living in desperation…I recognize him very well. I don’t want to hate him anymore…I never wanted to hate him to begin with. We were just different. Seifer was proud, arrogant, and exasperating. But he was also brave and generous. I want to keep in mind that he tried his best to protect Matron during the war and that he wanted to help us and Rinoa risking his life to take Deling in hostage.  He could have been a great seed with another destiny but we can’t change the past. I forgive you, Seifer. Rest in peace now.”

Matron wiped her tears thinking about the only kid that she couldn’t have seen again after had recovered her mind. She missed Seifer every single day and it was worse now he was dead.

“Zell, I can’t describe how much your death is affecting us. You were one of us, the ray of light of your family, the pride of your city…and our dear friend. We should have done more to take you out of this hell but we failed. We never gave up on you but we couldn’t have helped you. You let a big void behind that nothing could have filled. We miss your blissful smile, your joy, your kindness…it’s not the same since you left the Garden and it would never be the same anymore now you’re gone. You never deserved this. Your guiltiness tortured you at the point that you accepted to sacrifice yourself to find redemption and for the sake of the Garden. If only I had known, I would have made you run away and I would have protected you from the entire world. But it’s too late now. There’s nothing I can do to go back in the past. I suppose you hated us because you probably thought that we forgot and abandoned you, but you’re wrong. I know…it’s hard to believe, I know. I can’t blame you. But I hope that you would find the strength to forgive us and that we’ll keep a place, even a small one in your heart. The only thing which can appease our pain is to know that you died with the person you loved. We’ll cherish our memories with you for the rest of our lives. We’ll always love you Zell. My dear and precious friend. Goodbye.” Concluded Squall with a trembling voice. Everyone kept silent, trying to contain the pain they felt.

 

But they were disturbed in their contemplation by a sarcastic applause. They lifted their heads to see who dared ruin this intimate moment.

“Whoa! So touchy and emotional…it’s so unexpected from you, Commander Leonhart.” Said a stranger approaching.

Squall glared at him, furious. “This is a private ceremony. Who the hell are you? I said I wanted nobody else than the family and the closest friends!”

“I know. It concerns me too. That’s why I’m here.”

This voice sounded familiar but nobody ever saw this man before.

“Tell me: Did you write this speech or did it come naturally?”

“I don’t know who you are but you’re not welcome here. Leave!”

“I won’t.” replied the stranger with a sadistic smile.

“How dare you come here and disturb these funerals this way? Don’t you have any shame?”

“And you’re the one who asks this, Commander?”

Squall felt disoriented. The more the man was talking, the more he had the impression he knew him. “Who are you?”

“You know…there’re a lot of things you can do with some makeup, a hair dye, or contact lenses…but whatever you do to change your physical appearance, in the end, you’re still the same…inside.” The man came closer, facing Squall. “Don’t you recognize me, Commander?”

Fixing the man in the eyes, Squall began to look for some memories trying to recognize him. He looked at him with instance when something caught his attention: his smile.

“Z..Ze..Zell???”

“Ding ding!!” joked Zell laughing. He moved away to let Squall recover from this shock.

“It…it can’t be true! Zell! Is that you?? Really???”

The rest of the group got up, whispering and observing this stranger.

“Zell! I can’t believe it! You’re alive!!!” exclaimed Squall happy. He approached to take Zell in his arms when the martial artist moved his arm behind his back and took a rifle. He pointed it on Squall, ready to kill him.

“Zell??? But…”

“You didn’t really think it would so easy, did you?”

“What??”

“Zell?! What are you doing??” asked Quistis.

“Stay back! All of you!”

People got stunned and a bit scared so they obeyed. Zell’s mother tried to approach.

“Zell, darling…”

“Don’t you ever dare talking to me!” he replied glaring at his mother.

“But…”

“Shut the fuck up and sit back!”

“Zell, calm down! What is going on? What happened to you and…” started to ask Edea but Zell cut up.

“You seriously thought we would have died this way? Come on! You should know us better than anyone, guys!”

“Us? Wait a minute…if you’re alive, so that means that Seifer is…”

 

Another man came from nowhere holding a machine gun. “Ding ding!!” Then, he snapped his fingers and Raijin and Fujin appeared too, armed.

“Hyne…”

Seifer who had a complete different appearance approached slowly. “Drop your weapons, all of you.”

The gang came with their weapons in the case of they would have been attacked by monsters. Nobody obeyed still under the shock which annoyed Zell who shot with his rifle on the floor to fear them.

“Don’t you hear what he says? Drop your fucking weapons now!”

Squall nodded to the rest of the group and everybody threw their weapons on the floor.

“Raijin.”

“Yes.” Raijin nodded to Seifer and grabbed the weapons on the ground to throw it far away.

“Go back to your seat.” Said Zell to Squall.

The brunette obeyed and sat at Rinoa’s side. “So, it was true…you two are fuck-buddies?”

Seifer grinned and reached Zell’s side. He kissed his lips quickly to provoke Squall. “Is that so hard to believe, Pussy-boy?”

Squall fixed Zell sadly. “You let him corrupt you…I thought you hated him?”

“That was a long time ago and it was before I discovered who he was really.”

“Your speech was so touching! Especially my funeral’s one. I appreciate, “Commander”, but you can stick your fucking forgiveness deep in your ass because I don’t give a flying shit.”

“The opposite would have been surprising.”

“I’ll deal with you later. But for now on, we need to talk with someone else.” Seifer took a chair and sat in front of Cid, pointing his rifle on him. “Long time no see, Headmaster.”

Cid was particularly nervous. He wondered if Seifer knew anything but he began to fear the worst.

“I suppose it was a relief for you when they told you Zell and me were dead…but there’s no way I would let you leave now. I want answers and I suggest you to not abuse of my patience.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Seifer hit Cid’s face with the back of his weapon, which made him fall from his chair. Edea helped him and fixed Seifer with anger.

“Stop it!”

“Stay out of this, Matron. You’re the only one here that I don’t want to hurt, but if you persist to be on my way, I won’t hesitate.”

Hearing the threatening tone of Seifer made her shiver. “What...happened to you, Seifer?”

“You ask me this? But you should know since you are responsible of this.”

“You’re still mad at me? I understand and I probably deserve your hatred…but not Cid.”

“I don’t hate you, Matron. I know who you were at the second I saw you at Timber. Why do you think I followed you? I wouldn’t have done all these things for someone that I hated if it wasn’t to protect you. I would do it again. But I can’t say the same thing about your beloved husband. He’s not as nice as you can think.”

“What? Are you telling us that you joined Matron to protect her?” laughed Squall. “Stop joking, Seifer. You’re just a traitor.”

Zell pointed his rifle on Squall again, furious. “Don’t talk to him this way.”

“Easy Baby.” He calmed Zell with his hand. “Let me tell you a tale: it is the story of a bad boy who failed at the seed exam. Persuaded he would be fired from the Garden, the boy found hope again when his headmaster requested his help for an uncovered mission. He promised to the boy that he would make a seed of him if he succeeded. The boy accepted and listened to him, trusting the man as his paternal figure. The man told him that his beloved wife was under the control of a powerful sorceress and that she was dangerous. He begged the boy to save his wife. The boy was ondering why he asked him this, so the man explained to him that the woman he was supposed to save used to be his beloved Matron who raised him when he was at the orphanage. Remembering her, the boy didn’t hesitate a single second and accepted. He didn’t care about being a seed anymore. He just wanted to save the woman he always considered as his own mother. The boy joined the sorceress but kept the contact with the Garden…or at least that was what he thought.”

People looked at Cid, frowning. Seifer continued.

“A contact??” demanded Selphie.

“Indeed, I met a woman just before the parade at Deling city; she told me she was from the Garden and she was my contact. I trusted her and I gave her the details of the sorceress’s plan, hoping that the headmaster would receive this information. But I realized something was wrong when I saw you attacking me. The sorceress defeated you and we locked you at D-District. During this time, I kept contact with the girl and informed her that the sorceress planned to destroy Trabia and Balamb Gardens, hoping that it would give her the time to warn everyone. In the doubt, I also called Raijin and Fujin after had known that you managed to escape from D-District. I had been really surprised to know that the missiles destroyed Trabia and had been launched to Balamb despite the fact I told it to the girl several hours earlier. But I continued my mission. I called her every time I received instructions from the sorceress, but nothing changed. I met you again and fought against you, faking, when you seemed to be serious. I thought the headmaster told you that I was still on your side. But I was wrong. After had been defeated I received instructions from the sorceress who controlled Matron. She was free and safe now, but I wanted to keep her far away from Matron, so I followed her. I contacted the girl again and she explained that she hadn’t had the time to warn the Gardens for the missiles and that the headmaster asked me to continue my mission to stop the sorceress. I started to be suspicious toward the girl so I called Esthar’s president, hoping to find some help. The president didn’t really trust me so at the beginning, he refused to listen to me. But when Adel had been released from her ice-prison by Rinoa, he accepted my help and convinced me to give Rinoa to Adel. This way, Ellone would have been able to send her in the past allowing Ultimecia to create the time compression. He knew that you and the rest of the gang would have never accepted to give Rinoa to Adel, so I was the only one to do it. I did the job but in the end, I didn’t receive the treatment that I expected. I was considered as a traitor by Balamb, a public enemy by Esthar and the responsible of the defeat for Galbadia. I was alone despite I did what people asked me. So I went to see my headmaster. But Cid told me he never sent me a contact and that he didn’t know the girl I was talking about. But he promised me that he would clear my name soon. I felt relieved and kept faith in him. But when I ran away from Balamb, I had been arrested by Galbadia. I discovered later that I had been denounced and sold by my headmaster in person to galbadian authorities. To protect Raijin and Fujin, I negotiated with Caraway a deal. He accepted and I had been sent to D-District for life, without having a trial. Eight years later, I met an acquaintance, Zell Dincht. Another “friend” who had fought against me during the war, and my secret crush for years. Zell told me the reason why he had been sent here and he mentioned a girl. He told me that his order mission had been changed at the last minute and that a girl with red hair dyed with a cherry tree flower tattooed behind her ear gave him instructions. I didn’t take a lot of time to understand she was the same girl who tricked me eight years ago and that she probably tricked Zell too.”

Cid kept his head down. He couldn’t face Edea’s look. He couldn’t run away anymore.

“I’m sure she was the one who put the bomb in Quistis’s class. Am I wrong?” guessed Seifer.

But Cid didn’t reply. His silence spoke for him.

 “You knew Zell would have been condemned for life, didn’t you?”

“…”

“The deal you did with Galbadia was a joke. You perfectly knew that when someone came in D-District, he wouldn’t leave.”

“…”

Seifer turned his head to look at Squall. “You disturbed his plans when you hired a new lawyer for Zell. Have you ever wondered what could have happened with Zell during this so called murder he did?”

“Wait…you mean…”

“Zell has been tricked. Cid called D-District’s director to be sure that Zell would never leave. He fell in a trap and had been condemned for his crime. But he never did anything. They knocked him and killed the kid before putting his death on Zell’s back. And as imbeciles, you believed it.”

Everyone fixed Cid. Squall looked completely lost. “Is that…true?”

“…”

Zell had enough and hit Cid on his stomach with his foot. “TALK!!”

This time, nobody tried to protect Cid or to help him. Everybody was still under the shock.

“I..I’m…so..sorry…”

Seifer fixed his attention on Cid again and pulled his hair to make him look at him. “We passed eighteen and ten years in this fucking shithole. It is a bit too late for apologizes, headmaster. I want answers. Who was this fucking bitch for you? She targeted us because of you. I wanna know why.

Cid just turned his head keeping silent. But in his move, Seifer saw the back of his ear. He had a birth mark behind the ear until the top of the neck. It was exactly where the red hair girl had her tattoo.

“I wondered why she was wearing a tattoo in this place…but it was probably to cover something…” said Seifer touching Cid’s mark.

“What do you mean?” asked Zell confused.

“…”

“She was your daughter, right?” questioned Seifer.

Cid blushed harder. He was discovered. “You have always been observant, Seifer…”

“Wait…this bitch was his daughter???? But why did she want to kill us? And if you knew it, why didn’t you do anything??”

“I couldn’t have told it to anyone. I love Edea and I know how she would have reacted if she had known I had an illegitimate child with another woman while we were married. I didn’t want to lose her or to disappoint her. This girl was the result of a terrible mistake. I even didn’t love her mother and I let her die in the misery…Ilda never forgave me for her mother and she swore that she would make me pay for that destroying everything and everyone around me. She attacked the seeds because I was at the origins. Garden was my creation, so she planned to destroy it. She hated all of you because even if you weren’t my children, I raised you with Edea as if we were a family. She always reproached me to not have taken care of her and her mother while they needed it…she thought I preferred you, so she wanted to take her revenge against me through you.” replied Cid after a long silence.

“But…Seifer and I didn’t know anything about her! Why did you do that to us?”

“I couldn’t be sure that she said nothing to you. What I’ve done to you is cruel, I know…”

Seifer lost his control and grabbed Cid by the collar, roaring to his face. “DO YOU MEAN THAT I PASSED EIGHTEEN FUCKING YEARS IN HELL JUST TO PROTECT YOUR MARRIAGE AND MATRON’S REACTION AGAINST YOU???”

 “Seifer…” tried to say Fujin to calm him.

“I deserve your hatred, Seifer. I understand…”

“You understand???” Seifer burst in laugh hysterically, scaring everyone around him, even Zell. He pushed violently Cid on the ground and jumped on him, strangling him tightly. “You…have no idea about what I endured there! You don’t know what it is to survive like an animal in cage, having to watch your back all the time, having to stay awake during the whole night fearing to be raped by your cellmates, eating shit, being beaten and humiliated by the guards!!”

“Seifer, stop it.” Repeated Fujin, putting her hand on his shoulder but he pushed her away.

“I GAVE EIGHTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE FIGHTING FOR YOU AND WASTED EIGHTEEN OTHER ONES JUST TO PROTECT YOUR ASS BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED OF YOUR SORCERESS WIFE’S REACTION!! EIGHTEEN FUCKING YEARS WITHOUT BREATHING FRESH AIR, WITHOUT SEEING THE LIGHT OF THE DAY, AND WAITING FOR THE DEATH!!! HOW COULD YOU UNDERSTAND??”

Zell enrolled his arms around Seifer’s shoulders and whispered to his ear. “Seifer. Release him please.”

“He…he ruined our lives!! I…”

“I know. But you’re not like him. I hate him as much as you do, but it won’t give you back the years you wasted in jail. Besides, you would break Matron’s heart. After all what you did to protect her, I know you don’t want to hurt her. So please, release him.”

Zell put a hand on Seifer’s heart and helped him to calm down. After some seconds, he found his cool again and renounced to kill him. He got up and let Cid go, but he didn’t resist kicking his stomach with his foot.

“You son of bitch. You’re lucky to have matron because without her, I would have sent you in hell to join your fucking daughter.”

Cid blinked. “Wh…what?”

“Oh yeah! You didn’t know? She’s dead. And I can tell you she had a awful death, but a better one that she deserved.” Sneered Seifer.

“You…you killed her?”

“I didn’t need to do it. She tried to run away from us and had been hit by a truck. Her body had been crushed under the big wheels, smashing literally her head.”

Everyone got disgusted imaging the scene, especially Cid. “Hyne…”

“She prevented herself from worse, believe me.” Then, Seifer turned around and moved away.

Nobody dared saying a word. Everything had been said. Squall looked at his father with anger. “You knew for Seifer?”

“Not entirely…I mean, I asked to Cid if we could trust him for the thing with Rinoa and he confirmed me we could. But I had no idea about the rest of the story.” Confessed Laguna.

“You used Rinoa as bait…”

“Squall, listen…”

But he didn’t let him the time to finish what he was saying that Squall punched him in the face, making him fall on the floor. Kiros interfered.

“Stop it! The war is over. It doesn’t change anything now.”

“Out of my way!!”

 Irvine was restraining Squall with Rinoa but he was struggling hard.

Seifer, Zell, Fujin and Raijin looked at them with indifference. Seifer even laughed seeing Squall’s reaction.

They calmed down after ten minutes. The group kept his attention on Seifer and Zell again. Everyone except Edea. She was paralyzed, still frozen by the revelations Seifer did.

Zell’s mother finally made a step toward his son. “Zell…”

The martial artist was full of sadness and anger. “I waited…I waited for you every fucking week, hoping to see you visiting me, or at least to receive a letter from you. But nothing…I can understand for my so called friends, even if I can’t forgive them, but not from you…”

“I’m so sorry, darling…”

“Why? How come you never showed up? Tell me why!!” cried Zell, yelling with a shaking voice and tears in the eyes.

“I…couldn’t have done it. I’m a coward, I know. But after your mission, I couldn’t help to hear people talking about you, on the tv, on the newspaper, at Balamb…everyone said you were a murderer…I thought about these girls who died and…I was..mad at you. A part of me said you were still my son but another one reminded me all the time your crimes. It was too hard to deal with it and to face you…I couldn’t support people’s looks on me because of this…so I ran away cowardly.”

“You…were mad at me?!” asked Zell laughing with sarcasm. “I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS GUILT! DON’T YOU THINK I’M ALREADY FEELING GUILTY ENOUGH??? YOU SAY IT WAS HARD FOR YOU BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU DON’T KWON WHAT I ENDURED THERE! IF SEIFER HADN’T BEEN THERE, I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF THE FIRST WEEK!!”

“I’m so sorry…”

“I NEEDED YOU! I NEEDED YOU!!” Cried zell harder, falling on his knees. “YOU ALL ABANDONED ME…YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS!!! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE FOR YOU BUT YOU JUST TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME, FORGETTING THAT I EVEN EXISTED!”

Seifer comforted Zell taking him in his arms. The little blonde hugged Seifer tightly to cry on his shoulder. Only Seifer could comfort him now. He was his everything and his only family with Raijin and Fujin.

Zell wiped his tears slowly. Seifer made a sign to Fujin to take him out of here. She nodded and helped Zell to walk toward the exit. The gang looked at them leaving without trying to hold them. They knew they lost Zell forever. Seifer waited for their departure to say a last word to them.

“Seifer Almasy and Zell Dincht are dead. We don’t give a shit about you anymore, so I suggest you to not try to find us. We’ll disappear. We have no interest about you or the Garden and I can promise that if something happens to you, it won’t come from us. So stay away from us, or I swear that if I see a shadow behind us, I won’t hesitate to kill you. Understand?” he asked with a threatening voice.

“You don’t have to leave…” tried to say Quistis.

“I could have understood for me. After all, you didn’t know. But I can’t forgive you for Zell. You have no excuse, especially you, as his mother.” He concluded glaring at Zell’s mother. “Raijin, let’s go.”

“Yes.”

They walked away, when Squall ran after them. “Seifer! Wait!”

“What?”

“…” Squall moved closer, a bit hesitant. “Just…take care of Zell, please.”

“It’s what I’ve done during these last ten years. No need to ask me.”

“…”

 “But I will.” Then, Seifer and Raijin left, letting the group alone with their guilt and their questions.

 

* * *

 

The four friends came to the orphanage with a little boat. They left Centra quickly. During the road, Seifer kept silent, looking at the sea with sadness and anger. Zell fell asleep on his lap after had cried. His meeting with his former friends and his mother exhausted him emotionally. Time had come to turn the page once for all.

“Where are we going?” asked Raijin.

“Anywhere you want.” Answered Seifer.

Fujin nodded and they went back to Galbadia. When they arrived, Seifer took his gunblade and looked for some monsters.

“What are you doing?” asked Zell.

“I wanna fight. Go back to home without me if you want.”

“No. I’ll stay with you.”

 

Seifer ignored him and attacked the first monsters he saw. His friends understood he needed to release his frustration on something. They could see it very well in his expression while he was fighting. He was enraged and killed with furor every creature which dared challenge him. But after fifteen minutes, the monsters started to avoid him. They probably got scared because of his strength, so Seifer continued to slash a wendigo, even if he already killed him since five minutes. When he understood Seifer wouldn’t calm down, Zell approached.

“Seifer. He’s dead. That’s enough.”

But he didn’t listen to him and continued to hound the rest of the creature. Zell grabbed his arm.

“Seifer. Stop.”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“You have to relax. It’s over now.”

“HOW CAN I RELAX? TELL ME! HOW COULD I?” he pushed Zell away, frustrated. “I SHOULD BE SATISFIED WITH THAT? WELL, YOU PASSED ALMOST TWENTY YEARS IN JAIL TO PROTECT CID’S REPUTATION!  THANKS AND SORRY, MAN! FUCKING GREAT!”

“You don’t have to tell me. I was there too.”

“SO HOW COULD YOU ASK ME TO RELAX? I’VE NEVER BEEN ON THE WRONG SIDE. I DID WHAT PEOPLE EXPECTED FROM ME. BUT I’VE BEEN TREATED LIKE A MONSTER. I BECAME A CRIMINAL! I SHOULD BE A HERO! I SHOULD BE AT SQUALL’S PLACE BUT I EVEN CAN’T USE MY OWN NAME BECAUSE OF THIS SON OF BITCH CID! DO YOU THINK IT’S FAIR?”

“It’s not. If I could, I would go back in the past and I would give you back these eighteen years you wasted for nothing. I even would take your place if it could let you live peacefully and free. But I can’t. I can’t change the past. You neither. That’s what you said to me, don’t you? It’s unfair, it’s cruel…but the only thing I want to keep in mind in this nightmare is that it gave me the opportunity to meet you again…and to know about your feelings for me. You are my everything now, Seifer and I don’t want to waste the rest of my life looking back and regretting what I missed.”

Seifer had been touched by Zell’s words. But his anger was too big to be contained anymore. During eighteen years, he swallowed his pain, his fears, his sadness, his anger and his hatred. But he couldn’t do it anymore. He needed to explode. He turned his back and yelled furiously with all of his rage in the land until he broke his voice. Exhausted, he fell on his knees, crying. Zell hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

“Let’s go home.”

 

 

Few days later, Edea asked for a divorce with Cid. Actually, it wasn’t especially because of he cheated on her and had an illegitimate child with another woman. Edea was sterile so she couldn’t give birth. But she was mad at him because of what he did to Seifer and Zell. She couldn’t forgive him. He hurt intentionally her children, her beloved kids, sending them in jail to keep them silent for a mistake he did. It was too much and she couldn’t trust him anymore.

The gang found information about Seifer’s story and understood they misjudged him. Cid gave his resignation and Squall became the headmaster. Quistis had been nominated as the new commander.

Zell’s mother went back to Balamb, relieved to know that her child was alive, but terribly affected by the way he rejected her. She knew she deserved his hatred but she hoped that Zell could have found the strength to forgive her.

 

 

* * *

 

Fisherman’s Horizon.

“Hurry up!”

“Hey! I can’t help it, ya know? This is not a good spot here.”

“You suck fishing! We’re here since this morning but you haven’t caught anything yet!”

“Come on Fuu. He does his best.” Laughed Seifer.

“Well, maybe you could help?” proposed Zell.

“No thanks. The last time I tried, I broke the fishing rod.”

“Yes. He was jealous because I caught a fish before him, ya know?”

Seifer rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Yeah and if I remember correctly, Fujin kicked your ass and you fell in the water like an idiot!”

“ENOUGH!” yelled Fujin. “GIVE IT UP!”

“Ok guys, let’s grab a pizza for dinner.” Concluded Zell.

“Damn! I’m sure I could catch one if we stay a bit longer, ya know?”

Fujin was particularly tired to wait, so she kicked Raijin and made him fall in the water again, to release her frustration.

“Hey! That’s not nice Fuu!!” Raijin began to get out of the water but he changed his mind when he saw Fujin on his back. Time had come to take his revenge. He grabbed her by the jacket and dragged her in the water. Seifer and Zell literally gasped when they saw Raijin’s boldness.

“You’re fucking dead, man.” Said Seifer.

Raijin looked at Fujin who was really furious. He knew Seifer was right. “Fuu, come on! It’s just a joke, ya know?”

“RAGE!!!” She jumped on him and tried to drown him keeping his head under the water.

“Don’t kill him, Fujin.”

“SHUT UP!” she replied to Seifer.

Raijin managed to escape from her grip and ran away, swimming fast to save his life.

“GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!!!”

“Please Fuu! Have mercy!!”

The two friends continued to fight in the water. Seifer and Zell were looking at them, laughing. Zell became serious again and fixed Seifer.

“Did you read the Timber Maniac this morning?”

“Yes. I read the article about the Garden.”

“I see. So…looks like Squall cleared your name and declassified some documents proving you were fighting against the sorceress.”

“I don’t care anymore. But I’m glad he also cleared yours saying you have been tricked during your last mission.”

“It doesn’t erase my crimes…”

Seifer stroked Zell’s cheek with his soft hand. “You’re not a criminal.”

“The fact it was intentional doesn’t change anything. But thanks for your support.”

“I’ve done worse than you. But you still love me, right?”

“Of course I do. Besides, you did it to protect me.”

“And I’ll do it again if it’s necessary.”

Zell smiled, happy. He kissed Seifer passionately. “Everyone can think whatever they want. As long as you love me, I don’t need anyone else.”

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks.  
> I didn't plan to make a sequel but i'm thinking about this...so TBC  
> See you ^_^


End file.
